My Little Angel
by lou5858
Summary: Bella é mãe solteira da Alice. Edward é um médico recém-formado, especializado em oncologia pediátrica. O que fazer quando o caminho dos três é cruzado em uma situação nada agradável? Como fazer para que os dias mais difíceis da pequena não sejam cinza?
1. NA

Olá, queridos!!

:)

Venho com boas notícias, acho eu.

La mia Bella donna, depois de muita ponderação vai virar uma long-fic. Ou seja, nada dos cinco capíulos que tinha dito no primeiro 'capítulo' da fic; esperem pelo menos uns 15. ;)

O ponto importante dessa mudança é que teria que 'abandonar' o Projeto de Fanfics o qual participo porque um dos pré-requisitos era escrever uma short-fic, que tivesse até cinco capítulos.

Pra quem não entendeu nada, é o seguinte: Existe um Projeto de Fanfics que estou participando, e La mia Bella donna era concorrente deste. O ponto é que eu tinha coisas DEMAIS para contar lá, e, portanto, optei por retirá-la do concurso para que pudesse continuar contando uma história que acho bastante bonita.

Sem vontade alguma de abandonar o Projeto decidi enfiar a cabeça numa fic nova para poder continuar participando.

Essa fic já tem nome, resumo, músicas e capa.

O **nome **é: My Little Angel.

O **resumo **é:

_Isabella Marie Swan é mãe - solteira - de uma adorável menina de dois anos de idade. Edward Cullen é um médico recém-formado, especializado em oncologia pediátrica._

_O que fazer quando o caminho dos três é cruzado em uma situação nada agradável?_

_Como fazer para que os dias mais difíceis da pequena Mary Alice Swan não sejam cinza?_

**Músicas:**

Kissing You, da Desree. Letra, tradução e música: http:// letras . terra . com . br/desree/10499/traducao . html

In the Arms of the Angel. Letra, tradução e música: http:// letras . terra . com . br/sarah-mclachlan/254201/traducao . html

A capa está no meu perfil do ff, ou no meu blog.

**Links importantes.**

Projeto Fanfics: www . orkut . com . br/Main#Community?cmm=95987773

Blog: www . loucalmon . blogspot . com/

La mia Bella donna: www . fanfiction . net/s/5688683/1/La_mia_Bella_donna


	2. Diagnóstico

Capítulo repostado para acrescentar a Nota do Beta. ;)

_Nota da Autora: Twilight não me pertence e essa fic faz parte de um projeto de fanfics. O link deste está no final do capítulo._

_Avisos importantíssimos... Quem me conhece sabe que eu não fico rodando em volta do assunto. Costumo ser curta e grossa; e o ponto é que essa é uma fic diferente de TUDO o que eu já escrevi. Vai ser pura angústia, drama e nenhuma lemon – se tudo correr como eu planejo. Se (e reitero o SE aqui...) tiver lemon será só no epílogo. Pretendo escrevê-la em três capítulos (sem contar com o epílogo), o que a configura como uma short-fic._

_De verdade... não estou nem um pouco disposta a ouvir como vocês estão decepcionados e blablá. Vou falar mais uma vez... essa fic vai quebrar o coração. Então se forem ser cruéis quando aos comentários finais, nem sei se quero ouvir. __E não é presunção nenhuma dizer isso, porque costumo ser muito auto-crítica das coisas que escrevo; mas a questão é que ela vai ser muito mais angustiante do que o final de EAO. Por motivos completamente diferentes, mas ainda assim. E eu sei disso porque sinto meu coração constringir o tempo inteiro quando a escrevo._

_Devidamente avisados da 'negatividade' da fic, venho dizer os pontos positivos. Estou amando essa história como não acontecia há algum tempo. Eu tenho uma ligação com o plot dela realmente emocional, sabe? É quase como se eu tivesse que me preparar psicologicamente para visualizar as cenas antes de escrevê-las. hehehehe_

_Se mesmo depois disso tudo estiverem dispostos a ler My Little Angel, aqui segue o primeiro capítulo..._

_E me desculpem pela grosseria acima. ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1: Diagnóstico**

Isabella Swan sentiu um forte aperto no coração quando observou o beicinho magoado da sua filha. Alice não tinha o costume de fazer manhas, portanto, quando ela reclamava de algum incomodo ou dor, era porque eles definitivamente estavam lá.

A menininha de dois anos de idade olhou para cima e seus olhos marejados fizeram o coração da sua mãe constringir em dor, enquanto sua garganta fechava forte. Bella era uma mulher segura e bastante independente, mas ver a sua filha sofrendo era um golpe baixo para a mãe solteira.

- Já está chegando a sua vez, querida. Espera só mais um pouquinho para mamãe? – Bella suplicou, tentando segurar o próprio choro.

Alice meneou a cabeça em concordância e escalou a cadeira ao lado da sua mãe. Bella, pensando diferente, trouxe a menina para o seu colo e suavemente acariciou os cabelos negros da pequena, enquanto cantarolava _Let it Be_ dos _Beatles_. Sua mãe Renée sempre cantou essa música antes de Isabella dormir - até os dez anos de idade - e, como se fosse automático, Bella passou a ter o hábito com sua filha. E agora, mais do que nunca, ela desejava que sua menina pudesse dormir para que a dor abandonasse-a, ao menos nesse curto período de tempo.

Quando Alice se aconchegou no peito da sua mãe, Bella olhou para baixo e ao notar os olhinhos da sua filha fechados, deixou suas próprias lágrimas escaparem. Tímidas e tentativas, enquanto observava as fisionomias da sua menina. Sua filha era desproporcionalmente pequena se comparada a qualquer criança da sua idade, seu rostinho era decorado com um cabelo curto e bastante preto, seus lábios e nariz finos eram delicados e davam um tom jovial àquele rosto gorducho da criança. O os olhinhos agora cobertos pela pálpebra, eram da cor mais fiel aos da sua mãe. Era quase como se os olhos da Bella tivessem passado diretamente para a sua filha.

Bella suspirou cansada e abraçou-a mais forte.

- 'Tá imagando eu. – Alice murmurou contra a blusa da sua mãe. Bella riu fraquinho e afrouxou o aperto.

Quando a menina voltou a ficar quietinha, Bella depositou um beijo na testa da sua filha e observou os arredores. As paredes eram brancas e verdes claro. As cadeiras eram também brancas e quase não existia espaçamento entre as fileiras de 6 que ficavam uma atrás das outras.

Alice e Isabella Swan estavam na sala de espera da emergência do único hospital de Forks, Washington.

A pequena criança reclamava a mais uma semana de dores intensas na cabeça. O pediatra dela receitou alguns analgésicos que surtiam efeito pelo tempo determinado pelo remédio. Alice sofria com náuseas e enxaquecas há pouco mais de quatro meses, mas elas eram esporádicas demais para estarem conectadas de alguma forma.

A gota d'água para a ida delas ao hospital foi a ligação que Isabella recebeu da creche sobre um súbito desmaio que Alice sofreu logo depois de ter vomitado na manhã deste mesmo dia. Faltavam poucos dias para a véspera de natal e, portanto, Bella teve que se revirar para sair da loja que trabalhava para conseguir buscar sua filha. Angela, sua amiga desde a época do colégio, substituiu-a no seu turno para que Isabella pudesse cuidar da sua menina.

Bella não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Alice, e a sensação de impotência a corroia por dentro.

Ela soltou um suspiro cansado quando um casal passou na sua frente, segurando um recém-nascido no colo. Bella encostou sua cabeça na parede gelada do ambiente nostálgico demais e acariciou o rosto quente da sua filha.

Desde que ela buscou a menina na creche, percebeu uma febre e só não discutiu com a professora da Alice porque a pressa de levar sua filha recém-desperta ao hospital era muito maior; não só pela dor que sua pequena sentia, mas porque a que surgiu no seu coração estava ficando insuportável.

Ela engoliu o soluço que tentava sair do seu peito, enquanto lembrava dos gemidos de dor que sua pequena menina - que nem andar direito sabia - emitia durante o sono.

- Alice Swan. – Isabella ouviu uma voz masculina chamar. Ela olhou para cima e viu um rapaz alto, e extremamente forte. Seus cabelos eram pretos e cacheados. A estatura do homem teria intimidado a mulher, caso ele não tivesse um sorriso caloroso moldado com duas profundas covinhas.

Bella suspirou e acariciou as bochechas rosadas e febris da sua filha.

- Licinha? Amor? – ela chamou suavemente. Alice gemeu e abraçou o pescoço da sua mãe, negando-se a acordar. – Bebê. O tio vai te atender agora pra ver a sua cabecinha... – ela sussurrou, acariciando os cabelos finos da sua filha.

- Mimindo.

Bella depositou um beijo na testa da menina e suspirou mais uma vez. O homem que as chamou tinha uma expressão suave, enquanto observava a interação entre as mulheres.

Isabella levantou-se e colocou Alice no seu colo, com a cabeça no seu ombro e as pernas circulando sua cintura, enquanto os braços finos e preparados da mãe seguravam atrás das pernas e nas costas. Quando se aproximou do homem grande demais, sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

O médico que vestia um jaleco branco e tinha o nome 'Dr. McCarthy' bordado em verde.

- Me acompanhem. Sou Emmett e vou fazer uma triagem antes de enviá-la para o pediatra, tudo bem? – o homem perguntou à Isabella, que apenas meneou a cabeça em concordância.

Alice não voltou a acordar. Emmett identificou um quadro febril, mas pressão e batimentos cardíacos estavam normais. Ele ficou com uma expressão preocupada quando Bella relatou os sintomas que sua filha vinha sentindo na última semana. Dr. McCarthy, que estava apenas acelerando o trabalho do seu amigo porque ele chegaria um pouco atrasado no hospital, preferiu não comentar suas desconfianças, mas certificou-se de escrevê-las no formulário que preencheu da pequena. Edward, o amigo em questão, não era clinico geral, mas Carlisle - o médico dessa área - não poderia comparecer ao hospital hoje e, cobrando um favor que Masen o devia, pediu para substituí-lo.

Depois que o médico instruiu que elas voltassem para a sala de espera, Bella sentiu sua ansiedade crescer ainda mais.

Todos diziam que ela era nova demais para ser mãe, e não havia nada que pudesse fazê-la discordar. Mas sua pouca idade não implicava em uma incapacidade de criar sua filha. Isabella Swan engravidou com dezessete anos, no seu último ano do colégio quando um grupo de universitários de Seattle visitou a pacata Forks para entrevistar e analisar os nativos de La Push, em uma pesquisa antropológica.

Ela nunca voltou a ver o rapaz que não só tirou sua virgindade, como a ajudou a gerar uma vida dentro de si. Seu nome era Peter e ela não conseguia nem se lembrar se eles trocaram sobrenomes. Isabella estava completamente bêbada quando conheceu o rapaz e só começou a se preocupar com as consequências daquela noite algumas semanas depois.

Charlie Swan, o pai da Isabella, rastreou o homem que estragou o futuro promissor da sua filha e quando estava prestes a confrontá-lo foi impedido por Bella, que não só proibiu-o de comunicar o garoto da gravidez surpresa como de fazer qualquer tentativa de avisar a alguém.

Alice era filha apenas da Isabella, e não havia nada no mundo que pudesse fazê-la pensar o contrário.

Definitivamente ela foi imatura quando decidiu ter sua filha sozinha; mas o que poderia esperar de uma criança que em pouco tempo estaria criando outra? Portanto, seu pai optou por respeitar seus anseios e jurou ajuizar sua filha quando o estresse do momento passasse. Ele, como pai, sabia da importância que um filho exerce na vida de alguém. E por mais que seus dedos coçassem para utilizar a arma contra o menino que engravidou sua criança, ele sabia que o rapaz merecia, pelo menos, saber que estava prestes a colocar um filho no mundo.

Algum tempo passou até que o sobrenome das duas fosse chamado. A voz era grossa, mas macia e baixa; as chamou quase como num sussurro.

Bella estava cansada, mas ergueu o rosto e procurou – com os olhos – o dono da voz que a chamara. Seus olhos se depararam com um homem que era simplesmente lindo. Seu corpo era esguio, os ombros largos e cobertos por um longo jaleco branco. Seu rosto era angular, o maxilar extremamente definido e decorado por uma barba mal feita. Seus lábios eram finos e vermelhos. O nariz era reto e tinha uma leve imperfeição no meio. As sobrancelhas eram grossas e da mesma cor castanha avermelhada dos cabelos levemente bagunçados. Os olhos pareciam ser verdes, mas ela não poderia precisar a cor com tanta certeza.

Cautelosamente Isabella levantou-se da cadeira, e quando reposicionou Alice no seu colo sentiu a respiração quente da sua filha no seu pescoço e o barulho de um bocejo. Então ela sorriu, acariciando as costas pequenas da menina enquanto fazia seu caminho ao médico que sim, tinha olhos verdes, e que tinha o nome Dr. Masen bordado no bolso do jaleco.

O médico de olhos verdes fitou a menina por um tempo, enquanto olhava de esgueira para a prancheta em sua mão. A criança parecia pequena demais para dois anos de idade. Talvez Emmett tivesse enganado-se quanto a essa informação. Depois que seus olhos clínicos analisaram Alice, ele levou-os à mãe. E por deus, se ela não era jovem demais. Irmã, talvez?

A mulher tinha seus cabelos castanhos presos num coque mal feito, usava uma jeans folgada e uma camiseta branca. O tênis, da cor da camiseta, era surrado e estava sujo. Seus olhos, apesar de possuírem a profundidade e cor de uma amêndoa, estavam cansados e vermelhos.

A menina trajava um vestido rosa brilhante e uma pequena coroa na cabeça. Seus pés eram calçados por uma sandália rosa e rasteira. Seus cabelos pretos estavam espetados e bagunçados. A respiração tranquila da criança demonstraria que ela estava dormindo - se não estivesse acariciando com seu polegar a pele nua do pescoço da mulher que a carregava.

- Tudo bom com vocês? – Dr. Masen perguntou assim que as mulheres tinham se aproximado dele.

Bella sorriu de lado, enquanto murmurava uma afirmativa da pergunta. O médico lançou-lhe um sorriso apologético ao passo que começava a andar pelo corredor branco, silencioso e brilhante demais.

A sala que foram tinha a parede decorada com personagens da Disney e de desenhos famosos, quase todos os cantos eram arredondados e o chão, acolchoado. A mesa era de uma madeira clara, e as cadeiras eram coloridas.

- Nininho, mamãe! – Alice gritou subitamente, enquanto apontava para um desenho da 'Sininho', a fada do Peter Pan, na parede.

- É, querida. Sininho. – Bella concordou e corou, quando notou o olhar do médico na interação das duas.

Dr. Masen gesticulou para a cadeira, convidando-as para sentarem ali. Bella sentou e colocou Alice no seu colo, de frente pro médico, mas a pequena logo virou de lado e afundou seu rosto no pescoço da sua mãe.

A mulher sorriu fraquinho e acariciou os cabelos da sua filha.

- Ei boneca. – Dr. Masen disse. Bella imediatamente o fitou e corou quando notou que ele falava com Alice. Edward, notando o olhar curioso da mulher, piscou para acalmá-la, enquanto inclinava-se na mesa na direção delas.

- É uma boneca, não é? – perguntou com um tom jovial. Alice afundou mais seu rosto no colo da sua mãe e Bella gargalhou fraquinho.

- Hum... Talvez uma pirata... – ele pensou em voz alta. Alice riu fraquinho. – Não? Uma bruxa? Nah. Esqueça essa. Você é bonita demais para ser bruxa.

Alice virou lentamente para olhar para o médico, mas logo voltou a esconder seu rosto.

- Mamãe. Ele é tão bonito. Um plíncipe. – Alice afirmou num sussurro tão alto que seria audível para alguém que estivesse passando no corredor

Bella corou mais forte quando se notou incapaz de negar.

- Você não é uma princesa, é? – Dr. Masen perguntou com um tom descrente.

O rosto da Alice virou-se rápido na direção dele, enquanto concordava tão enfaticamente que a coroa foi parar na testa. Ela saiu do colo da sua mãe e ficou em pé no chão. Então puxou a barra do vestido para o lado, colocou um pé atrás do outro e dobrou seus joelhos.

- Plincesa Alice. – concluiu.

- Oh. Entendo... – o médico ponderou. – Algumas pessoas do seu castelo vieram me procurar. A senhorita está com algum problema?

Ela franziu a testa sem entender a pergunta.

- Dor. Sente alguma dor, Princesa Alice?

Ela suspirou e concordou com a cabeça.

- Onde? – perguntou. Alice apontou para a cabeça com um beicinho, enquanto olhava para sua mãe, procurando aprovação. Bella sorriu e concordou, urgindo-a a continuar a conversa.

- A senhorita se incomodaria de subir no trono do hospital? – quando a menina continuou sem entender, ele fez uma reverência na direção da maca e apontou para lá.

- Oh sim. – a menina concordou e foi, mas antes de afastar-se muito, voltou para a sua mãe e puxou-a pela mão.

Bella explicou tudo o que Alice vinha sentido, enquanto o médico fazia exames de rotina. Pouco tempo depois tinha encaminhado a menina para o laboratório do hospital, onde nela fizeram exames de sangue, urina e tiraram algumas radiografias do tórax e cabeça.

O médico desconfiava que poderia ser labirintite por conta da dor de cabeça constante e das náuseas, mas quando observou a anotação do seu amigo Emmett na ficha da paciente somada à sombra do raio-x da cabeça, optou por manter a menina na pernoite e receitar uma tomografia computadorizada na primeira hora da manhã.

Alice tinha se comportado muito, o que era diferente se comparado a sua personalidade hiper-ativa. Ela não correu por todos os lugares, e nem falou sem parar. Alice deitava onde tinha que deitar, fazia os exames que tinha que fazer e só reclamava quando queria utilizar o banheiro, ou estava com fome.

Bella notou essa súbita mudança de humor, mas não estranhou porque ela estava agindo assim há alguns meses. Hora agitada demais, hora bastante calma. Preocupando-se que isso poderia ser um sintoma, foi até a ilha das enfermeiras e procurou pelo Doutor Masen, que estava no refeitório. Bella esperou sua menina dormir para ir atrás do médico; e quando foi, arrependeu-se imediatamente porque ele não só estava fazendo a sua refeição, como estava com aquele mesmo homem que vira mais cedo.

Ela pegou um copo grande de café e sentou-se à uma mesa longe da dele, mas que o mantinha em seu alcance visual. Ela batia a perna num padrão frenético, enquanto sentia o nervosismo aumentar. Cada vez que lembrava de como sua filha tinha se comportado nos últimos meses, mais percebia que o problema com a cabeça não era algo tão recente assim.

Isabella sentiu seus olhos arderem e lutou contra um soluço quando percebeu que algo realmente acontecia com a sua filha. Bebeu um café num gole só e apreciou a queimação na sua garganta. Tão rápido quanto seus passos permitiriam, Bella fez seu caminho até a mesa com os dois homens que examinaram sua filha.

- Boa noite, Doutores. E me desculpem pela interrupção. – ela falou num sussurro firme.

- Isabella. – Dr. Masen cumprimentou. – Quer sentar? – ofereceu.

- Não sei. – disse sincera. – É só porque tem umas coisas que eu fico lembrando e acho que podem ser importantes.

- Ou você senta conosco ou Edward vai pensar a noite inteira o que você teria a dizer. – Emmett urgiu.

- Edward sou eu. – ele estendeu a mão, apresentando-se à Isabella com um sorriso caloroso no rosto. Isabella uniu a sua à dele e notou como estava gelado. Retirou rapidamente a sua mão do seu aperto, sentindo a intimidade do momento a incomodar.

Isabella agradeceu aos dois médicos e sentou-se à cadeira que Edward puxou para ela.

- Desculpa mesmo interromper. Eu ia esperar que acabassem, mas não consegui. – ela lutou contra uma risada chorosa. Os dois homens lançaram olhares compreensivos.

- Fique a vontade, Isabella. Alice é minha paciente. Não se preocupe em me procurar sempre que estiver aqui no hospital.

- Obrigada... – ela sussurrou, e antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, o bipe do Emmett apitou alto, avisando que ele era requisitado na ala da emergência com urgência. Ele murmurou algumas desculpas e rapidamente saiu do refeitório.

Depois que ambos voltaram a se acomodar à mesa, e Edward pagou um suco para ela, que começou a falar tudo o que passou pela sua cabeça. Como Alice passou a ter uns raros lapsos de memória, a freqüência, relativamente alta, com a qual vomitou nessa última semana, ou como não conseguia comer muito bem, falou das dores constantes de cabeça e como sua filhinha sofria calada e explicou a mudança constante de humor.

Edward ponderou por alguns instantes e então fechou as mãos em punho e socou a mesa com força.

Não. Ela era a sua primeira paciente e ele não admitiria isso.

Não. Alice era nova demais para passar por esse tipo de situação.

Não. Talvez fosse tarde demais.

- Doutor? – Bella sussurrou, sentindo suas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. A expressão do médico foi suficiente para incitar medo na mãe da paciente.

- Desculpa Isabella. – ele respirou fundo. – Incomodaria se adiantássemos os exames?

- N-não. P-por quê?

- Porque se Alice tiver o que imagino que tenha, talvez o tempo seja nosso único aliado. Ou inimigo.

- O senhor está me assustando. – ela admitiu.

- Me desculpe por isso. – ele foi sincero até nos gestos, quando puxou o cabelo atrás da nuca.

Muito tempo passou até que qualquer um dos dois falasse.

- Ela é adorável. – ele comentou.

Bella emitiu um som parecido com um grunhido agoniado, enquanto lágrimas de pesar e alegria inundavam seu rosto. Ela estava tão preocupada. A sensação de ter sua pequenina numa cama de hospital fazia com que seu coração espatifasse-se em milhões de pedacinhos; ela só esperava conseguir superar essa vinda ao hospital. A única vez que Alice passou mais de uma semana internada foi quando nasceu.

A pequena Swan nasceu prematura; com apenas oito meses e dois dias. Bella sempre foi muito desastrada, e embora tenha passado a prestar muito mais atenção no seu caminho depois que ficou grávida, levar um tombo era só questão de tempo. Quando estava passando o aspirador de pó no tapete da sala, ela tropeçou no fio embolado e teve o início do trabalho de parto alguns minutos depois. Alice só foi nascer no dia seguinte. Bella passou mais de 24 horas em dor e antecipação, mas quando sua filha chegou ao mundo, seus pulmões não estavam completamente formados, portanto teve que ficar sete dias numa incubadora. Isabella achou que não passaria por aquela dor de ver sua filha internada pelo resto da sua vida; até o momento que Doutor Masen decidiu internar sua menina.

A mão do médico na sua a trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Sinto muito. – ela murmurou e ele apenas sorriu compreensivamente.

- Vou agilizar a tomografia. Em alguns minutos passo no quarto para te dizer os riscos e te entregar os termos de responsabilidade para que você leia; tudo bem?

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. Hesitando por um minuto, Edward levantou-se da cadeira e fez seu caminho para fora do refeitório. Com olhar perdido, Bella observou o homem de branco até que ele saísse do seu campo visual. Ficou na mesma posição até que o café tivesse esfriado. Levantou-se então e o jogou na lixeira; voltando para o quarto da sua filha.

Alice estava deitada em posição fetal, com o polegar entre os lábios, enquanto dormia, aparentemente, de maneira profunda.

Não demorou muito para que a menina acordasse. A reclamação da dor na cabeça foi quase imediata e assim que Bella apertou a campainha para chamar as enfermeiras, uma batida na porta foi ouvida, seguida por uma cabeleira castanha avermelhada.

- Posso entrar? – o médico dela perguntou.

- Pode. – Alice respondeu com a voz fraquinha.

- Trouxe comida! – ele levantou as sobrancelhas, esperançoso. Alice estava enjoada, e deixou transparecer nas suas emoções. – Talvez mais tarde. – ele acrescentou antes de repousar a bandeja em cima da bancada do quarto.

Aquele cômodo não tinha praticamente nada. Um sofá-cama individual, a cama hospitalar, uma poltrona e uma pequena bancada.

- Ela está há muito tempo acordada? – Edward perguntou para Isabella que negou com um sorriso pequeno.

Edward concordou e injetou um analgésico no cabo do soro, assim que Isabella falou sobre a dor.

Alice estava distraída colorindo um livro de desenhos que Isabella retirou da mochila da menina, enquanto Edward gesticulou para Isabella ir para o canto do quarto com ele. Ao chegarem lá ele explicou em sussurros que a tomografia seria em duas horas e que achava melhor que explicassem à Alice o que aconteceria com ela para evitar traumas.

Isabella concordou e depois de ler os termos de responsabilidade – que assinou -, sentou-se ao lado da filha para explicar, com a ajuda do Edward, os procedimentos que ela teria que passar em poucas horas.

- Entendeu tudo, Princesa? – o médico perguntou com um sorriso. Alice olhou para a sua mãe e a expressão de choro foi suficiente para que Bella entendesse que sua filha não entendeu nada.

Isabella olhou para Masen e negou com a cabeça.

- Hm... tenho uma ideia. – Edward comentou. – Mas vou precisar da sua mãe; você me empresta? - Alice olhou do homem para a mulher e depois de muito tempo se nada falar, ele complementou, - não vamos sair deste quarto e te devolvo daqui a pouco.

Alice meneou a cabeça de maneira tentativa. Edward sorriu, enquanto puxava o sofá cama para o meio do quarto de modo que ficassem em frente à Alice. Bella roeu a unha, apreensiva enquanto olhava, sem fazer ideia do que estava acontecendo, para o médico.

Edward movimentou sua cabeça para o lado, urgindo que Bella se aproximasse. Ele instruiu que sentasse no sofá.

- Primeiro você vai pra uma cama dura, - ele fez uma careta. – onde algumas pessoas vão fazer isso, - e então esticou o polegar, simulando uma seringa e conectou com o braço da Bella. Esta ofegou e Edward arregalou os olhos para ela. – E nem vai doer. – concluiu, então Bella sorriu amplamente, enquanto negava com a cabeça. – Isso vai servir para que as fotos que vamos tirar da sua cabeça fiquem mais claras. – Alice sorriu e concordou entendendo.

- Depois você vai deitar numa posição de bebê na barriga da mãe. – Bella deitou-se na posição fetal, de costas para Alice. – Onde eu vou fazer isso, - seu dedo tocou o meio da coluna da Bella, novamente simulando seringa. – Dessa vez vai doer um pouquinho, mas vai ser rápido se você conseguir ficar completamente parada. – Alice olhou atentamente prestando atenção nos movimentos da mãe. Ela já estava sentada na cama e quando Bella mexeu o pé, Alice gritou 'estátua' e gargalhou alto.

Os dois adultos acompanharam a risada da criança e depois Edward virou Bella pelo ombro, a urgindo a deitar de costas na cama.

- Depois vamos amarrar você aqui e aqui. – Apontou para braços e pernas. – E aqui. – acariciou a cabeça da mulher, enquanto encarava seus profundos olhos amendoados.

Bella sentiu seu coração disparar com o contato que já não era mais tão inocente e um frio na sua barriga a fez sentir levemente nauseada. Ela corou e desviou o olhar, certificando-se de não mexer a cabeça.

Edward pigarreou e continuou uma longa encenação para explicar à criança o procedimento da IRM.

No final da atuação de quinze minutos, Alice estava quase quicando na cama dizendo que também queria brincar. Edward fez os procedimentos fictícios nela duas vezes e Alice passou o resto do tempo até o momento do exame chegar fazendo na sua mãe, enquanto Doutor Masen foi atender outros pacientes.

O exame passou rápido, mas Alice chorou e gritou por conta da dor da punção lombar que fizeram nela, e depois ficou inquieta dentro da máquina. Bella assistiu a tudo aquilo sem poder fazer nada, exceto chorar junto, por trás do vidro que isolava a sala. Edward estava analisando os monitores da saleta adjunta, enquanto Isabella focava-se em cada movimento da sua filha. Demorou quase uma hora para retirarem-na da máquina, e assim que fizeram, a menina foi cambaleante para o colo da sua mãe, onde choraram juntas.

- 'tá cholando mamãe? – Alice perguntou limpando as lágrimas da sua mãe. Bella riu e negou com a cabeça, trazendo mais o corpo da sua filha pra si.

- Srta. Swan. – o enfermeiro chamou. Bella olhou e ele disse que precisava levar Alice na maca de volta para o quarto. Bella segurou as mãos da menina, enquanto voltavam para o conhecido quarto 241, onde passariam aquela primeira noite de muitas.

Ao mesmo tempo que Bella e Alice dormiam grudadas na pequena cama hospitalar, Edward estava na sua sala, com os exames presos no quadro luminoso, analisando cada raio-x retirado da cabeça da menina. A ideia de labirintite há muito esquecida. Ele andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto Emmett estava sentado na sua larga e confortável cadeira, olhando o quadro junto dele.

- Acha que é, cara? – Emmett perguntou.

Edward suspirou profundo algumas vezes e depois meneou a cabeça, confirmando as suspeitas do amigo.

- Não tem como precisar por causa dessa sombra. Vou agendar uma Angiografia Cerebral e se o resultado não for conclusivo, vou partir pro Eletroencefalograma.

- Por que não faz logo uma biopsia, Edward?

A cabeça deste rapidamente virou e ele tinha uma expressão alarmada no rosto.

- Você tem ideia dos riscos de uma biopsia do cérebro, Emmett? Está fora de si?

- Acho que eu tenho essa noção mais do que você, não? – o neurologista debochou. – Se ela for feita por um profissional bom, ela não correria quase riscos.

- Isso está fora de cogitação, Emmett. Vou fazer os exames de praxe e se mesmo assim o resultado for inconclusivo, faço a biopsia.

Emmett concordou, optando por não se intrometer no primeiro caso do seu amigo onde ele não mais seria o residente chefe. Ele já estava suficientemente tenso por pegar um paciente tão complicado quanto Alice Swan; ouvir o que seria ou não melhor fazer só serviria para fazer a ansiedade do pediatra oncologista aumentar.

O dia seguinte prosseguiu da mesma forma. De manhã a menina fez a Angiografia Cerebral. O resultado saiu e como a sombra que apareceu no raio-x foi mexida, Edward optou por uma repetição do exame e no dia seguinte, o Eletroencefalograma.

Os dias seguintes prosseguiram da mesma forma. Exames, remédios, visitas não agendadas do médico ator, e conversas rápidas entre ele e a mãe. Os resultados dos exames chegaram praticamente juntos e foram bastante claros quanto ao diagnóstico da menina.

Doutor Masen suspirou cansado com os envelopes de todos os exames numa mão, enquanto percorria a outra pelos seus cabelos. Sua barba estava ainda maior tendo em vista que a noite passada fez plantão.

Seus passos eram morosos, mas levaram-no até o quarto 241. Antes de bater, ouviu o barulho de uma gargalhada fina e infantil bastante alta e uma outra mais grossa, de adulto, mas também feminina. Ele bateu na porta suavemente e quando uma mulher a abriu, ele notou que Isabella e Alice estavam em cima da cama, brincando de bater mãos. Alice apenas usando uma por conta do soro preso na outra.

A mulher que abriu a porta pigarreou e Edward levou seu olhar a ela.

- Olá. Pode me chamar Isabella, por favor? – pediu gentilmente.

A mulher sorriu e chamou-a por "Bella", enquanto substituía a mãe da Alice na cama. Assim que Isabella chegou à porta, Alice o viu. O sorriso estampado pelos lábios pequenos e finos naquele rosto gorducho fez o coração do Edward apertar frente à notícia que ele estava prestes a dar. Quando ela acenou enfaticamente para ele, o médico precisou pigarrear para limpar a sensação de agonia que repentinamente o atingiu.

- Se incomoda de me acompanhar até a minha sala? – ele perguntou. Isabella, que tinha um sorriso no rosto, empalideceu quando notou a expressão séria que ele usava.

Ela apenas deu um passo na direção da sala dele, dizendo, por meio de gestos, que o seguiria.

Em pouco tempo o barulho de passos apressados dos corredores daquele hospital foram mortos pelo clique mudo da porta. Isabella não perdeu tempo para acomodar-se na cadeira mais próxima à porta, em frente a mesa do doutor que, pela sua expressão, não lhe daria boas notícias.

Edward tentou sorrir, mas o gesto mais pareceu uma careta. Então ele respirou fundo, retirou todas as imagens de raio-x e prendeu-as no quadro luminoso. Em seguida, parou a dois passos de distância dos exames e cruzou os braços no peito.

Demorou minutos para que qualquer um dos dois emitisse qualquer som diferente das suas respirações pesadas; quando aconteceu, foi um soluço seco vindo da mulher sentada à mesa. Ela não entendia absolutamente nada que aquelas imagens tentavam dizer. Seu emprego de vendedora nada acresceu para sua compreensão médica. E essa sensação de impotência fazia o seu nível de ansiedade e frustração só aumentar. Bella estava completamente dividida entre gritar exigindo uma explicação, ou chorar porque seu coração simplesmente sentia que algo estava muito errado.

Quando Edward ouviu a manifestação de agonia da Isabella, virou sua cabeça na direção da mulher e praticamente se bateu por ter ficado tanto tempo calado, pensando nas alternativas.

Ele fez seu caminho até a frente dela e suspirou profundamente, enquanto coçava a sua nuca.

Ela olhou para ele com seus olhos extremamente cansados e vermelhos.

O médico ofereceu sua mão.

A mãe aceitou e, de mãos dadas, foram até o quadro luminoso.

Edward passou um longo tempo explicando que a sombra do lado direito do cérebro podia demonstrar um coágulo que poderia ser facilmente retirado em uma cirurgia quase sem riscos. Quando ele viu um sorriso aliviado no rosto dela, arrependeu-se de dar esperanças e prosseguiu explicando que o angiograma comprovou que não era um coágulo, mas sim uma massa celular e que essa massa é o culpado pelas dores de cabeça constantes porque produzem uma pressão intracraniana. O médico continuou explicando que essas células estavam com vasos sanguíneos e que ele estava quase certo que eram cancerígenas.

Ao ouvir a palavra relacionada a câncer, Bella estremeceu e fitou-o.

- O-o que? – sussurrou, sentindo que se falasse em voz alta, a última afirmativa dele poderia realizar-se.

- Ainda não tem como saber se é maligno, mas o tamanho está bastante grande e isso pode ser perigoso. Se você disse que ela está sentindo essas dores há quatro meses, posso supor que esse tumor existe há quase um ano. – explicou.

- Tumor? – soluçou. – Minha Alice tem um tumor? No cérebro? – sua voz saiu tremida e muito fraca, praticamente não audível.

Edward apenas concordou.

- P-por quê? C-como?

- Uma proliferação das células do tecido cerebral.

- Mas como?

Edward acariciou com seu polegar a mão pequena que ainda segurava a sua.

- A ciência ainda não descobriu como surgem as células cancerígenas; existe uma corrente de oncologistas que afirma que algumas pessoas já nascem com elas no corpo e que o meio ambiente vai fazê-las acordarem. Existem pessoas que morrem com as células sem nem saber que possuíam. Não há um momento ou uma determinada característica que faz o câncer aparecer, ele apenas acontece; talvez por isso o câncer seja uma doença tão fascinante.

Bella chorou desde o momento que ele proferiu a palavra câncer, mas quando disse que a doença em questão era fascinante ela ofegou alto, sentindo-se estapeada.

- Não! – ele exclamou. – Isso saiu errado. Me desculpe! Não quis dizer que é fascinante que sua filha esteja com câncer, porque não é. – ele falou com segurança na voz. – Estou dizendo que a doença é intrigante.

Bella apenas concordou silenciosamente, enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a inundar seu rosto.

- Ei, - Edward sussurrou levantando com a ponta do dedo o queixo daquela mulher. Ele parou de falar e a encarou desavergonhadamente. Ela era simplesmente linda. Até mesmo chorando. Seus olhos que pareciam cor de amêndoa, quando inundados por lágrimas ficavam profundos e pareciam ser de vidro de tão límpidos. Seu rosto branco estava tingido de vermelho, ao passo que ela despia-se de suas emoções na frente dele e seus lábios grossos estavam extremamente vermelhos.

Bella fungou, enquanto sentia seu rosto queimar pelo olhar intenso do médico que acabou de destruir seu coração. Ela sabia que a culpa não era dele, mas a necessidade de aplicá-la a alguém a fez mirar nele.

Talvez acontecera pela proximidade, ou pela intensidade e intimidade do momento onde ambos estavam próximos demais e que ela enxergava no olhar dele o quão chateado ele estava por noticiar o fato que sua menina tinha câncer, mas a mãe nada conseguiu fazer exceto fechar suas mão livre em punho e socar o peito dele seguidas vezes, enquanto a mão que ainda segurava a dele, apertava cada vez mais forte.

Ela não conseguia dizer se queria trazê-lo mais para si ou afastá-lo.

Se queria socar ou abraçar.

Chorar ou gritar.

Tudo passava na cabeça dela, enquanto suas lágrimas derrubavam todas as barreiras que os dois construíram tão firmemente ao redor deles.

Edward deixou-a socá-lo até que a mão delicada da mulher caísse límpida ao lado do seu corpo, foi só então que ele chutou a ética médica para longe e puxou-a para si; abraçando-a tão apertado que se sentiu enclausurado.

Bella enterrou seu rosto no peitoral dele e envolveu sua cintura em um abraço forte demais. Ela estava perdida. Não fazia ideia de como agir ou o que fazer. Como contar ao seu pai, ou à Angela. Ou a sua menina.

- Tem cura, não é? – ela suplicou chorosa depois de vários minutos naquela mesma posição.

Isabella não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. Ela sabia que o abraço era simplesmente errado.

Ela nunca se abriu tanto a um desconhecido como fez com ele, mas a maneira amorosa com a qual tratou sua menina desde o momento em que se encontraram na sala de espera da emergência, a deu a certeza que ele era, de alguma forma, diferente.

Algo nele a atraía, e não era só sua beleza – que era estonteante -, mas talvez a maneira com a qual se abriu para conquistar a confiança delas duas fora suficiente. Era quase como se ele tivesse se inserido naturalmente na vida dessa mulher e criança.

Quando Doutor Masen estava longe, atendendo outros pacientes, Alice perguntava dele ou comentava de situações que ele estava presente. E quando a menina estava dormindo ou distraída com outras coisas, a voz, o toque dele no seu braço, ombros e rosto faziam-na pensar em nada exceto ele.

Talvez porque ela não voltou a deitar-se com algum homem desde o seu primeiro, ou porque ele era simplesmente lindo. Ou ainda, porque ela nunca tinha visto-o em Forks, mas ouvido falar dele por semanas.

A ideia de mistério e descoberta o atraía a ela. E se estivessem em qualquer outra situação que não fosse essa, a do diagnóstico da sua filha, ambos fariam questão de demonstrar que sentiam alguma coisa diferente pelo outro. Algo muito forte.

Sentindo o momento - íntimo demais - escalar para um nível praticamente insuportável, Bella espalmou suas mãos no peito dele e fez força para não prestar atenção na definição do seu peitoral largo, mas falhou. Então algum tempo depois de ficar com as mãos ali, teve seu corpo afastado pelas mãos dele no seu quadril, enquanto dividiam um olha cúmplice. Um olhar que explicava que o momento não foi imaginado, todavia impróprio.

Depois que Bella voltou a sentar-se, Edward explicou a necessidade da biopsia para checar se o tumor era maligno ou benigno. Falou das complicações das mesmas – que seriam muitas já que os médicos teriam que colher uma amostra do tecido cancerígeno cerebral -, e expôs suas considerações pessoais quanto aos tratamentos de combate a câncer.

Isabella ouviu tudo calada. Apenas concordando ou negando quando uma pergunta era feita a ela. Sua participação naquela conversa seria questionável para qualquer pessoa de fora da bolha que os dois estavam imersos, mas para ele, Bella estava apenas cuidadosamente ponderando todos os pontos colocados na mesa.

- Quando?

- Vou ver a disponibilidade de um neurologista, mas espero que seja amanhã.

- Obrigada. – Bella concordou sentindo seus olhos cansados voltando a lacrimejar, enquanto a pressão no seu peito tornava-se praticamente insuportável. – C-como falo com ela? – o nó da sua garganta impediu que sua voz saísse uniforme. E ele não conseguiu se incomodar com o tremor e baixo volume da frase sussurrada por Isabella.

- A melhor maneira de lidar com uma criança é com honestidade. Fale com ela em uma linguagem que consiga compreender. Deixe-a gritar, chorar e dizer que odeia o mundo, mas tenha seu colo disponível pra quando ela quiser chorar.

Ela meneou a cabeça em concordância.

- E você? – ele murmurou quase como se não quisesse que Bella ouvisse, mas ela ouviu; e sua expressão de dúvida fez o coração dele socar a sua caixa toráxica, enquanto um frio atingia a sua barriga.

- Eu o que? – ela sussurrou, confirmando o medo dele de que tinha, de fato, ouvido.

- Como faço para lidar contigo? – expressou sua insegurança sem vergonha alguma.

Ela apenas moveu seus lábios em um sorriso triste, enquanto encarava às orbes verdes – escuras demais – com intensidade.

- Com paciência. – admitiu e, sem mais nada falar, levantou-se da cadeira e voltou para o calor dos braços da sua filha.

Angela, sua amiga que fora visitar as duas, foi embora logo que Bella voltou porque sentiu que ela necessitava de um momento apenas com sua menina.

Naquela noite Bella e Alice dormiram abraçadas na pequena cama hospitalar. A mãe não contou nada a filha, porque a coragem de proferir aquelas palavras em voz alta não existia dentro dela.

Naquela noite Edward convenceu a enfermeira do andar que ele deveria aplicar o remédio noturno na menina já que passaria no quarto para checar seus sinais vitais de qualquer forma. O que não era uma mentira, mas que também estava fora da sua lista de obrigações.

Ao entrar no quarto, da maneira mais silenciosa possível, sentiu seu coração constringir com a imagem de mãe e filha unidas num abraço de aço. E quando injetou o analgésico no tubo do soro e viu a gota âmbar do remédio unir-se à transparente daquele, sentiu o nó da sua garganta dissipar-se em formas de grossas lágrimas.

A ideia de perder aquela menina no seu primeiro caso médico o destruía, enfraquecia. Especialmente quando a menininha em questão era a adorável Princesa, que tinha como mãe uma das mulheres mais fortes e mais bonitas que ele já viu em um longo tempo.

As lágrimas caíram pelo seu rosto, escondidas pela sombra da noite e o silencio do quarto adormecido. E ele tinha certeza que ninguém saberia que ele chorou por aquela criança e sua mãe - aparentemente solitária porque só recebeu a visita de meia dúzia de pessoas nesses quatro dias de internação.

Para o médico, seu choro seria um segredo apenas dele e do quarto.

Talvez se Edward tivesse atrevido-se a olhar para Isabella instantes antes de deixar o cômodo, notaria que ela observou calada todas as emoções passarem pelo rosto dele, até extravasarem-se em formas de lágrimas.

Se prestasse mais atenção nas habitantes do quarto ao invés de se preocupar se notariam ou não as suas lágrimas, ele teria percebido a mulher chorar junto dele.

E se tentasse ouvir sons, ouviria os cumprimentos de Natal que ecoavam pelo hospital.

Mas não. Edward Masen apenas fez seu caminho até a sua casa onde releu, durante a noite e madrugada, alguns casos de tumores cerebrais primários em crianças.

* * *

_Nota do Beta (Rodrigo Reis): **SUA FILHA DA PUTINHA! ****COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS? TE ODEIO! ¬¬ **_

~*~

_Nota da Autora: Yep. Isso mesmo, leram certinho._

_Acho que deu pra entender um pouquinho do teor da fic, não é?_

_O que acharam do Edward? __E da Bella? __E da Alicinha!?_

_A propósito, tem foto dela no meu blog, ok? E o endereço deste está no meu perfil daqui._

_Pra quem ainda não sabe, My Little Angel faz parte de um projeto de fanfics, onde – na minha categoria, Twilight – outras meninas concorrem._

_Link: _www . orkut . com . br/Main#Community?cmm=95987773

_(retirem os espaços entre pontos e letras, ok?)_

_Queria agradecer ao Rodrigo Reis por ter betado esse capítulo e pelas opiniões. Baby, sem seus dedos mágicos *levanta sobrancelhas sedutoramente* eu definitivamente não conseguiria ter feito algo assim._

_E sim! Essa fic é meu retorno ao lado escritora dramática que enterrei quando apertei o botão 'complete', em Entre o Amor e a Obrigação._

_Me desculpem se pareci grossa na minha primeira nota de autora deste capítulo, mas eu precisava logo jogar as cartas na mesa para que as pessoas entendessem onde estavam se metendo. _

_Espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado da fic tanto quanto eu!*-*_

_Beijocas,_

___Lou._

_*e se quiserem abraços, só precisam avisar... =/*_


	3. Dormindo

_Nota da Autora: Twilight não me pertence e essa fic faz parte de um projeto de fanfics. O link deste está no final do capítulo._

_

* * *

_

**Dormindo**

O dia acordou nublado e bastante frio. A neve já cobria o chão há pouco mais de uma semana, mas nessa manhã ela parecia ainda maior. O sol, também temeroso com o que o dia reservava, estava escondido atrás das nuvens escuras.

O hospital era silencioso, contrapondo-se com cada casa da região que tinha alguma criança como moradora. Manhãs de Natal costumam ser animadas, com meninas e meninos pulando para as árvores de Natal, tentando buscar os presentes que o Papai Noel deixou para elas na noite anterior, mas no silencioso e desperto ambiente pediátrico hospitalar a situação era oposta. Sorrisos contentes só eram observados nos rostos de médicos e enfermeiros que tentavam trazer um pouco de felicidade aqueles pequenos pacientes da ala da pediatria que eram tão desamparadas.

Isabella suspirou profundamente, enquanto pisava suavemente no chão. A sensação de inquietude que a acometia era grande demais para ela simplesmente esperar. Pela primeira vez em dois anos ela conseguiu acordar mais cedo do que sua filha.

Virando seu rosto na direção da pequena, ela sorriu quando notou um fraco raio de luz no corpinho dela. Era parecido demais com as imagens que criavam quando Deus comunicava-se com humanos. Nuvens abrindo, raios de sol e uma grave voz falando do céu.

Bella não ouviu voz, tampouco viu Deus, mas ela sabia que aquele pequeno gesto significava mais do que ela poderia compreender. Era quase como se os céus estivessem tentando mandar uma mensagem para ela. Não que Isabella fosse religiosa; nunca foi, mas apegar-se ao fato que existe um ser superior olhando pela sua garotinha era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer.

Era pouco mais de seis horas da manhã e ela sabia que o sono profundo da sua filha devia-se ao remédio que Doutor Masen aplicou durante a noite. Ela acreditava que ele não a notou acordada quando entrou no quarto na noite anterior, mas a imagem dele chorando, enquanto medicava Alice só serviu como combustível para que os pedaços remanescentes do seu coração terminassem de quebrar.

Era como se ele soubesse que sua filha não tinha chances. Quais outras desculpas ele poderia oferecer além dessa quando chora ao medicar um paciente?

O barulho suave de uma batida na porta do quarto fez o coração dela dar um sobressalto esquisito, mas mesmo com suas pernas tremendo, fez seu caminho até a maçaneta e girou-a lentamente. Abriu a porta devagar e decepcionou-se ao não encontrar Doutor Masen ali, mas um médico pouco mais baixo do que ele, com cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel. Ele era extremamente branco e tinha um sorriso paternal no rosto.

'Doutor Cullen' estava bordado no seu jaleco. Isabella olhou dele para sua filha adormecida e então prostou uma expressão de dúvida no rosto.

Depois que ele explicou que era o plantonista que substituiria Doutor Masen durante os turnos do dia e noite e que já estava completamente familiarizado com o caso. Isabella acenou em concordância e convidou-o a entrar no quarto da sua filha, enquanto conseguiu mascarar a decepção de não ver o médico da sua menina hoje. Ela ainda não tinha notado que era Natal, até que quando foi fechar a porta do quarto viu uma enfermeira com um chapéu de Mamãe Noel. Então ela admirou os arredores e arfou quando notou a decoração natalina do ambiente.

- É Natal, não é? – ela sussurrou para ninguém em especial.

- Dia 25. – Doutor Cullen confirmou.

Bella voltou a sentir sua garganta constringir com o fato que esqueceu – por completo – a data que sua filha tanto amava. O presente de Natal já fora comprado há algumas semanas. Era uma boneca que tinha um cheiro de frísias.

Alice disse que tinha o cheiro da sua mãe e durante muitas semanas pediu para Bella comprar aquela boneca. O emprego da mulher, por outro lado, não colaborava quanto à excedente de dinheiro para dar esse luxo a sua menina. Então com as bonificações natalinas e de final de ano ela realmente achou que o momento para fazer a aquisição era oportuno.

- Vai ter uma pequena comemoração na ala pediátrica no final da tarde. – ele afirmou. A cabeça da Bella virou-se na direção da voz, enquanto sua mão fechava delicadamente a porta do quarto.

- Não vi isso em lugar algum. – ela sussurrou em resposta ao passo que aproximava-se da cama da sua filha.

O médico sorriu carinhosamente e encolheu os ombros.

- Está em todos os murais, mas entendo que sua cabeça esteve nublada demais para perceber.

Isabella concordou, sentindo seus olhos arderem e umedecerem.

- Começa às quatro. Vamos ter um Papai Noel e se você tiver algum presente em casa, entregue na ala da enfermaria que repassamos ao bom velhinho.

Ela sorriu meneando sua cabeça.

- E quem não tem?

- Presentes?

- Sim, - ela disse timidamente.

- Nós recebemos doações anuais de brinquedos então nenhuma criança ficará desamparada.

- Oh. Isso é bom.

Ele concordou, enquanto pegava a ficha presa na cama e analisava quase tão silenciosamente quanto a conversa dos dois fora. Depois Isabella observou o loiro bem aparentado verificar o monitor com os sinais vitais da sua filha e então as bolsas de soro e remédio presas ao braço da criança. Ela estava apreensiva demais para sentar, mas muito nervosa para sequer pensar em caminhar.

- Parece que ela passou a noite sem febre, certo? A enfermeira veio aqui?

- Sim. A enfermeira e o Doutor Masen.

- Masen? – e a expressão dele era curiosa.

Isabella meneou timidamente a cabeça.

- Houve algum problema com Alice para ele vir?

- Não. Estávamos dormindo. Ele veio rápido para checar o monitor e repor o remédio.

As sobrancelhas do médico uniram em profunda dúvida, enquanto ele tentava contemplar a informação recém descoberta.

- Entendo... – foi tudo o que ele disse.

Carlisle Cullen passou mais algum tempo examinando a menina até que, eventualmente, ela acordou.

Sua voz rouca chamou pela sua mãe, que antes mesmo de Alice ter finalizado o chamado, já estava ao seu lado.

- Dia... – ela sorriu, enquanto esticava seus braços e pernas, espreguiçando-se.

- Bom dia, princesinha. Dormiu bem?

Alice concordou em meio a um bocejo e logo percebeu o homem ao seu lado. A mudança do seu humor foi visível; se antes estava desinibida ao lado da sua mãe, agora era uma menina completamente tímida e encolhida.

- Esse é o Doutor Cullen, querida. Amigo do Doutor Masen.

- Ed? – ela perguntou com a voz fraca. Isabella olhou para sua filha em dúvida sem entender muito bem o que ela estava falando.

- Isso mesmo. Amigo do Ed. – Carlisle explicou e depois murmurou o nome do Edward para a mulher.

- Cadê ele? – Alice perguntou olhando para o médico.

Diferentemente do que houve com Edward, Alice quase não precisou ser encantada para cair nas graças do Cullen. Era quase como se ele exalasse uma aura de tranquilidade. O choque inicial que a criança teve com ele não durou mais do que alguns segundo.

- Uhm. Com a família dele. – Carlisle explicou.

- Não vai vim?

- Vir. – Bella corrigiu.

- Não. Não vem. – disse num tom sério e depois piscou conspiratoriamente para Isabella, que não conseguiu entender nem por um segundo as intenções do médico.

Ele não se alongou muito tempo ali. Diferentemente do Edward, Carlisle não enxergava o encanto da pequena família que passava por problemas seriíssimos. Ele compreendia que a situação estava complicada, mas isso não justificaria que desse mais atenção à elas do que aos outros pacientes.

E era exatamente por isso que tanto se alarmou ao ver que seu amigo fizera o trabalho das enfermeiras. E ele temia que Edward estivesse se aproximando tanto por lembrar-se da sua própria vida, quando sua mãe Elizabeth foi diagnosticada com um tumor cerebral cancerígeno. Os médicos insistiram em operar, mas como o câncer era metastático, a cirurgia e tratamentos foram praticamente inúteis. Ele se arriscaria dizer que todo o processo médico só acelerou o dia da morte da mãe do amigo.

Carlisle suspirou pesado, enquanto fez seu caminho até a ala da enfermaria. Ele sorriu quando viu sua graciosa esposa sentada na cadeira e falando ao telefone com um tom de voz preocupante. Ela levantou um dedo, acenando que gostaria de um minuto e Carlisle preocupou-se em contar o número de cestas empilhadas existia ali.

- Oi querido. – ela suspirou.

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

- Na verdade não, amor. O Papai Noel cancelou e eu não faço ideia do que fazer.

O médico sorriu amplamente e depois de afirmar que daria uma solução à ela, foi para sua sala fazer seus arranjos.

O dia passou lento e tedioso. Alice, diferente do dia anterior, estava quieta e bastante abatida. Suas dores aumentaram de forma que o remédio prescrito teve que ter sua dose elevada e a febre atingiu níveis tão altos a ponto dela ter que tomar um banho de banheira bastante frio.

Isabella tentava encarar toda a situação com bastante força, mas a presença paterna do Charlie junto dela o dia inteiro a fez sentir mais e mais como uma criança assustada. Ela lembrou-se de um dia onde brincava com sua boneca de pano até que o braço fofinho desta foi arrancado por uma colega de classe. Então ela correu para seu pai com o rosto ensopado de lágrimas implorando, em meio a soluços, que ele as levasse ao hospital para operar sua filha.

Charlie que estava de folga naquele dia usou a mesa da cozinha como maca e decidiu fazer a operação por ele mesmo. Com as hábeis mãos de um policial, costurou o braço de pano sem deixar algodão algum de fora. Bella estava um pouco decepcionada porque a linha azul destoou um pouco do vestido amarelo da boneca, mas seu pai fez questão de elucidar que aquela 'cicatriz' lembraria à boneca o quão forte ela era, pelo resto das suas vidas.

Entretanto, ao olhar para a sua filha adormecida com uma expressão atormentada, ela só queria fechar os olhos e ter uma linha destoante para salvá-la dos males que a acometiam, e nela deixar uma cicatriz que a fortaleceria até o dia que visse seus netos casados e morresse descansando numa delicada cadeira de aconchego, ao lado do seu marido de mais de meio século.

Era cedo demais para Isabella cogitar a hipótese de ver sua filha _sem_ cicatrizes porque estas, apesar de serem feias e normalmente causadas por algo que infringiu dor, costumavam demonstrar vivência. Algo que Bella desejava tão forte para a sua menina, que beirava a insanidade.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Bells. – Charlie apertou o ombro magro da sua filha com sua mão direita. E, apesar de extremamente preocupadas e aflitas, as palavras dele foram ouvidas da mesma forma do que no dia do incidente com a boneca.

- Me faz um favor, pai? – Bella suplicou, olhando-o com seus olhos marejados.

Ele apenas sorriu, deixando claro que isso era algo que ela nem precisaria pedir.

- No meu quarto tem uma caixa debaixo da cama. Ela parece de sapato; é branca e sem estampas. Você pode embrulhá-la para presente e trazer para o hospital? Eu faria, mas não queria sair de perto dela... – Isabella sussurrou com os olhos baixos.

- Volto em meia hora, - foi tudo o que ele disse antes de depositar um beijo na cabeça dela e sair do hospital.

Bella assentiu sem saber ao certo quanto a que, enquanto arrastava suas pernas até o sofá frio e duro demais que ficava ao leito da sua filha. O tempo parecia não passar.

Os últimos dias foram o pior dos sofrimentos que alguém poderia infringir nela. Ver sua filha tão pequena passando por situações que nem o pior dos adultos merecia, quebrava o resquício do coração que pulsava, com batidas fracas, no peito.

A percepção do futuro não era o pior, aos olhos dela. Diferentemente do que muitos pensavam, era o presente que a aterrorizava. O amanhã poderia ser modificado, mas a ideia de ver no _agora_ e no _hoje,_ sua menina sofrendo com dores até mesmo enquanto dormia só serviam como corda para prender ainda mais a sua garganta que já estava firmemente fechada.

E era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo. Dores e mais dores. Ela não conseguia mais fingir que ficaria tudo bem quando consolava a sua filha. Isabella não mais dizia que tudo daria certo, ela apenas abraçava sua menina e certificava-se de notificar algum médico ou enfermeiro para que sua Alice fosse medicada.

O dia 'perfeito' para que ela contasse a ela o que o futuro a reservava não tinha chegado, mas não que isso a surpreendesse. Era difícil olhar para um dia florido, ensolarado e amanhecendo aos cantos de pássaros e acreditar que era ideal para vocalizar uma notícia dessas. Nenhum dia seria, e ela sabia disso, mas enquanto pudesse protelar a conversa, faria.

Edward estava dormindo em pé, enquanto via seu afilhado correr desgovernadamente pela casa. Ele sempre achou fascinante a capacidade das crianças em preocuparem os adultos que as observavam. Neste momento, por exemplo, ele observava bastante aflito Garrett, o filho do Emmett com Rosalie, pedalar completamente desajeitado a bicicleta com rodinhas embutidas na roda traseira pelos móveis frágeis demais daquela casa.

- Garrett já agradeceu ao dindo? – Rosalie perguntou, retoricamente, ao menino na esperança que ele parasse de usar a bicicleta dentro de casa nem que fosse por alguns minutos para agradecer ao seu padrinho, Edward.

O menino definitivamente fingiu não escutar sua mãe, e bastou quatro largas passadas do pai para que a bicicleta fosse parada e o garoto retirado dali.

- Valeu, dindo. – o menino de sete anos disse com um sorriso largo no rosto.

- Não me agradeça. Foi o Papei Noel, lembra?

- Yeah! Eu devo ter sido um garoto muito bom esse ano! – ele comentou com ninguém em especial, fazendo a casa toda explodir em risadas.

Edward era convidado para almoçar na casa do seu melhor amigo todos os Natais há mais de dez anos. Era uma tradição já que ele nunca teve família. Sua mãe morreu quando ele ainda era um moleque e ele nunca chegou a conhecer o pai. Depois que completou a maioridade jurídica decidiu parar de viver em lares adotivo e abrigos e focar sua atenção em estudar para salvar vítimas do câncer, que acometeu sua doce mãe.

Ele entrou um ano atrasado na universidad porque optou focar seus esforços apenas nos estudos. E foi com muita garra que conseguiu entrar para a faculdade preparatória para medicina e - alguns anos depois - foi aceito para estudar Oncologia. Foi no final da sua primeira residência que ele percebeu como sua vida seria incompleta trabalhando apenas com o câncer e, notando que a presença das crianças na sua vida era algo indispensável, optou por passar mais alguns anos estudando para poder se especializar em oncologia pediátrica.

O barulho do toque do celular tirou Edward das suas lembranças. Ele desculpou-se às pessoas presentes na sala da casa do seu amigo e depois de pedir licença foi atender a ligação.

- Edward.

- Oi, Edward. É o Carlisle.

- Tudo bem? – e o tom preocupado não foi mal interpretado aos que ouviram.

- Tudo, tudo... Preciso de um favor seu.

- Claro.

E os dois passaram cerca de dez minutos discutindo ao telefone, enquanto Emmett olhava atento aos gestos exagerados que Edward fazia no outro lado da casa. Pouco tempo depois notou o seu amigo finalizar a ligação e, apressadamente, fazer seu caminho a ele.

- Vou ter que voltar ao hospital, Emm. – Edward explicou.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, sim. Só um favor que Carlisle me pediu. – disse rolando os olhos.

- Certo. Precisa da minha ajuda?

- Na verdade sim. Ainda tem aquela roupa de Papai Noel? – perguntou com a voz baixa para evitar que outras pessoas ouvissem.

- Tenho. – Emmett exclamou com uma gargalhada alta.

Depois de pegar o figurino e despedir-se de todos, fez seu caminho até o carro e dirigiu ao som de um rock progressivo até chegar ao hospital.

Ele poderia estar completamente frustrado por estar voltando ao seu trabalho em pleno Natal; especialmente quando era sua folga, mas ele estava empolgado demais para o seu desempenho para sequer preocupar-se com isso.

Já passava das quatro horas da tarde quando ele estacionou seu carro.

- Jéssica... – cumprimentou a recepcionista assim que passou pelas portas de vidro da entrada do hospital.

- Edward...? – seu cumprimento foi como uma pergunta.

- Carlisle. – ele respondeu a pergunta silenciosa e levantou as sobrancelhas. Ela riu em compreensão e indicou a localização do homem.

O médico que deveria estar de folga caminhou até a sala do seu amigo e entrou depois de bater duas vezes na porta.

- Onde está o Papai Noel? – Carlisle perguntou assim que viu quem era o visitante.

- Na bolsa. – Edward levantou a sacola onde a roupa estava guardada, enquanto acenava com a cabeça para a mulher de cabelos caramelos, vestida de enfermeira e sentada na mesa. – Esme. – cumprimentou e recebeu um sorriso caloroso em resposta.

- Deixe-me ver! – ela disse batendo palmas e saltando da mesa.

Edward gargalhou enquanto entregava a fantasia para ela. Depois de uma análise minuciosa, Esme pediu alguns minutos para ajustá-la e o pediatra aproveitou essa folga para fazer uma ronda.

Ele deixou Alice como última paciente a ser visitada, mas eventualmente chegou ao quatro 241.

Estava silencioso demais e quando bateu na porta, sem resposta, decidiu abrir um pouco para conseguir olhar seu interior.

Alice estava deitada na cama, de costas pra ele e bastante encolhida, enquanto Isabella dormia sentada no sofá cama, com sua postura virada – protetoramente – na direção dela.

Edward entrou de maneira sorrateira e fechou a porta atrás de si, em um baque mudo. Foi até a cabeceira da cama e pegou a prancheta com os detalhes da menina e depois de dar uma rápida olhada notou que não houve melhoras no quadro dela, tampouco pioras significativas, somente uma febre que persistiu pelo dia.

Ele ajustou o soro, puxou a coberta para cima do corpo dela com o objetivo de cobri-la melhor e quando estava saindo do quarto ouviu uma voz suave chamar seu título de _Doutor_.

O médico em questão suspirou quando reconheceu aquela voz e virou-se para olhá-la.

Bella sorriu fraquinho e murmurou um 'Feliz Natal' sem nenhum tom de felicidade em sua voz. Ele acenou a cabeça, mostrando que não só aceitava os desejos de felicidade, como compreendia o porquê da falta de felicidade que ela passava.

Ambos encararam-se por um longo tempo até que ela decidiu levantar-se e ir a sua direção.

Segundos depois já estavam frente a frente e sem nenhuma ideia do que falar. O ar ficou mais denso e ambos corações dispararam pouco mais forte nos peitos.

Bella queria dizer que tinha visto-o no quarto na noite anterior, Edward queria dizer o quanto sentia por tudo o que as fizera passar e que tudo daria certo. As palavras enchiam as mentes deles com frases, mas suas bocas pareciam coladas a ponto de nenhuma palavra poder ser proferida.

Ela começou a sentir seu rosto corar em um vermelho rubro, enquanto ele a fitava de uma maneira intensa demais.

Os dois abriram e fecharam a boca seguidas vezes. Pelos mesmos motivos: deixar o outro falar.

Então Bella soltou uma risada tremida e nervosa e Edward sorriu condescendente.

- A-achei que estava de folga... – ela sussurrou mexendo na barra da sua camisa preta e olhando para o chão.

- Eu estava. – ele afirmou no mesmo tom de voz.

Muitas coisas passaram pela cabeça dela naquele momento. Desde o fato que emergências poderiam ter acontecido à visita ter sido planejada por ele. Ela então sorriu envergonhada e Edward a olhou sem conseguir compreender ao certo o que passou pela cabeça dela - e este fato isolado o enlouquecia.

- O que? – ele perguntou o que sua mente gritava para saber. Ela o encarou sem saber ao certo o que tinha perguntado. – O que você está pensando?

Ela corou violentamente enquanto negava a sua cabeça, recusando-se a falar. Ele sorriu e apenas esperou.

- O motivo de você ter vindo para o hospital no seu dia de folga que calhou de ser no Natal.

- Oh. E que conclusão chegou? – sussurrou.

Ela voltou a negar e Edward enxergou tanta inocência no seu movimento que só foi capaz de sorrir, fitando-a por completo. As mãos femininas continuavam enrolando a barra da camisa larga demais nos dedos, enquanto os pés faziam movimentos circulares, bamboleando seu corpo.

- Carlisle me ligou e pediu para eu ser o Papai Noel. – explicou sussurrando a última parte ainda mais baixo.

Bella não conseguiu ouvir e, inconscientemente, inclinou seu corpo na direção dele.

Edward inspirou profundamente quando sentia o cheiro forte de morangos vir dela.

- Morango? – ela perguntou sem entender ao certo se foi isso que ele falou.

- Não. – xingou-se mentalmente por ter perdido o 'filtro' na hora de falar e deixou escapar o cheiro que ela exalava. – Papai Noel. – disse novamente baixo, como se quisesse que ela se aproximasse mais. Isabella o fez.

- Oi? – perguntou tímida.

Edward inclinou-se na direção dela e com a suavidade de um cirurgião colocou uma mexa do cabelo dela atrás da orelha e lá sussurrou que Carlisle tinha pedido que ele fantasiasse-se de Papai Noel.

Bella estremeceu com o som baixo da voz dele tocando seu ouvido e a mão dele acariciando o seu cabelo. Edward não tinha percebido esse segundo ato, mas ela definitivamente não deixou passar despercebido.

Para demonstrar que compreendeu, meneou positivamente sua cabeça e regozijou-se da proximidade dos seus corpos. Nenhum deles se mexeu. Na verdade os únicos movimentos daquele quarto eram de peitos subindo e descendo por conta das respirações fortes, a mão masculina notando – pela primeira vez – a suavidade daqueles cabelos castanhos e a respiração fraca da criança adormecida no outro lado do quarto.

- Edward... – Isabella suspirou, quebrando a magia que os envolvia e voltando a sentir a intensidade do momento.

Ele não falou nada; apenas se aproximou mais dela e notando os movimentos dos seus dedos, certificou-se de aproximá-los à nuca dela e acariciar delicadamente.

Bella deixou um murmúrio de satisfação, enquanto deixava sua cabeça pender no peitoral do homem que rapidamente tornou-se alguém importante demais na vida dela. Edward passou a massagear a nuca mais firmemente e sua mão livre coçou para tocar a cintura dela. E foi isso que fez.

Ela arfou quando sentiu a mão grande e firme dele tocar a sua cintura e puxar-se mais para si.

- Me fala o que é isso. – ele implorou sussurrando no ouvido dela.

- N-não sei. – gaguejou e ofegou quando sentiu um beijo longo demais na sua cabeça.

- Me diz que eu não estou maluco.

- Não está.

- E que você também sente isso. – referiu-se à enormidade do momento e das sensações que o acometia.

- Eu sinto. – ela balbuciou as palavras que ele, por dias, desejou ouvir.

As mãos dela enrolaram-se na camisa dele e as dele mantiveram a posição. E assim ficaram sem nada falar ou fazer.

Ela estava extasiada pelos toques firmes dele na sua nuca e ele entorpecia-se com o cheiro adocicado dela.

Era demais. A intensidade era palpável e ela sentiu as tensões de todos os dias transfigurarem-se num soluço seco. Ele então, afastou-a do seu corpo achando que o choro dava-se pelas suas ações, mas Bella não permitiu que um espaço fosse criado entre os corpos deles, trazendo-o mais para si. Edward circulou a cintura fina com uma mão e segurou a cabeça dela no seu peito, fazendo em gestos, o que não conseguia produzir com palavras.

Novamente o barulho do celular do Edward retirou-o de algum transe. Ele não ia atender, mas Bella afastou seu corpo do dele e dirigiu-se até a cama da sua filha.

_O que diabos aconteceu?_ Era a pergunta que martelava em sua mente, enquanto ela acariciava os cabelos finos da sua menina.

- Preciso ir. – Edward explicou.

Bella moveu a cabeça em concordância e sorriu porque a expressão dele era de insegurança e ela definitivamente não desejava que ele duvidasse do que acabara de acontecer entre os dois.

Mais alguns minutos passaram até que o dia começou a virar noite. Esme, uma enfermeira que já tinha começado a ganhar espaço no coração da Isabella e Alice, entrou no quarto para avisar que o Papai Noel estava prestes a chegar.

Uma sonolenta Alice começou a falar rápido demais, enquanto pulava na cama pedindo para sua mãe permitir sua ida.

As mulheres gargalharam alto da empolgação da criança e pouco tempo depois já a tinham vestida e sem tubos na veia.

- E ele vai da plesente pla eu?

- Presente pra mim, meu amor. – Bella corrigiu. – E você acha que se comportou bem esse ano?

Alice confirmou enfaticamente com a cabeça.

- Aplendi a isvive o nome! - afirmou.

- Sim. Aprendeu mesmo a escrever seu nome. – Bella concordou, mas logo gargalhou ao lembrar do rabisco que sua filha insistia em dizer que era seu nome.

- E desenei mamã!

- Varias vezes. – A mãe concordou e quando foi pegar Alice no colo teve sua filha correndo dela.

- Ela parece bem hoje. – Esme notou.

- Sim. – Bella disse contente. – Passou a maior parte do dia dormindo, mas nos momentos acordada quase não reclamou de dor.

- O sono é por culpa dos analgésicos.

- Eu sei... – sorriu notando a preocupação da enfermeira.

Esme terminou de arrumar a bagunça de cabos e agulhas e depois seguiu mãe e filha – que estavam de mãos dadas – para o refeitório onde o Papai Noel era esperado.

Bella sorriu quando viu Alice sentar-se ao lado de um grupo de crianças que pareciam ser pouco mais velhas e começar a brincar. A pequenina era carismática demais para seu próprio bem.

Esme, de longe, viu com olhos maternais como Isabella olhava para a sua filha. Longe de seus olhares estava a preocupação, mas presente o orgulho. Era quase como se ver sua filha interagindo com outras crianças fosse combustível para que a mulher pudesse respirar aliviada.

Isabella observava atentamente cada passo da sua filha até que uma mão tocou seu ombro. Então ela desviou sua atenção para a mulher que prostrou-se ao seu lado. Era bem mais alta que ela e tinha pernas longas. Sua pele era clara, os olhos extremamente azuis e os cabelos loiros possuíam um tom avermelhado. Seus lábios finos mantinham um sorriso genuíno e Bella se viu incapaz de manter o dela no lugar.

- Tanya. – a mulher se apresentou.

- Bella.

- Alice é sua filha?

Isabella franziu a sobrancelha com o fato que a mulher não só sabia quem era Alice como que era filha dela.

- Sim. Como você a conhece? – perguntou de uma maneira sutil, tentando não parecer ofensiva.

- Acho que todos conhecem Alice... – respondeu em meio a risadas.

- É? Por quê?

Tanya sorriu carinhosamente, enquanto fitava a menina.

- Sua filha é uma bolinha de energia, Bella. E um raio de sol nesse hospital.

- Uhm?

- Ela foi quase todos os dias visitar o meu filho, e pelo o que descobri, visita outras crianças do andar também.

- É? – perguntou incerta.

- Sim, sim! As visitas costumam ser rápidas porque, segundo ela, a mamãe não pode saber que ela saiu da cama.

- Mas... – Tanya apertou, compreensivamente, o ombro da Bella, enquanto voltava sua atenção para Alice.

- Por favor, não faça muito caso disso... – e a voz dela agora parecia estar embargada. – Ela tem iluminado muito a vida do meu filho. Ultimamente as visitas dela têm sido os únicos momentos em que vejo um sorriso aparecer no rostinho cansado dele.

- Seu filho...

- Câncer metastático. – falou suavemente e Bella arfou.

- Sinto muito.

Tanya sorriu e deixou seu olhar vagar para seu menino de 9 anos que estava sentado na cadeira de rodas no outro lado do cômodo, junto de outras crianças. Bella observou com cuidado o menino careca, com a pele amarelada e clara demais. Sua expressão era cansada e de dor, mas o brilho no olhar dele – que era possível ver a distancia – e o grande sorriso em seus lábios mostravam como seu humor contradizia o cansaço do seu corpo.

Um suspiro alto vindo dela retirou Bella dos seus pensamentos.

- É tão confuso. As vezes eu só queria que ele fosse liberto desse sofrimento todo, sabe?

- Como? – Bella sussurrou.

Tanya encolheu os ombros, negando-se a falar a palavra, mas o olhar agoniado que trocou com Isabella foi suficiente para fazer a mãe solteira entender que a loira preferia que seu filho não mais respirasse.

- Dói demais pensar isso, mas dói muito mais saber que cada respiração dele ocasiona um tipo de sofrimento diferente. E eu _sei_ que ele só continua vivo por mim. Eu queria não desejar tanto ele pra sempre comigo, gostaria que ele entendesse que só quero o melhor para ele, mas por Deus! Sou egoísta demais a ponto de deixar transparecer o quão perdida estaria sem ele.

Bella sentiu sua garganta constringir com o depoimento da desconhecida porque ela sentia exatamente o mesmo. A morena sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, enquanto encarava a sua menina. Ela também estava muito pálida, os cabelos sem vida e carregando uma expressão cansada, mas tão feliz que junto das lágrimas, Isabella soltou uma gargalhada aliviada.

- Os médicos disseram que ele teria apenas alguns dias, - Bella ofegou, mas Tanya sorriu, - isso foi há mais de um mês.

- Oh... – Bella sentiu seus próprios lábios moverem-se em um sorriso. – A-acha que tem chances?

Tanya fitou os olhos amendoados da Isabella até que esta tivesse compreendido a mensagem daquela.

_Não._

Então os olhos da morena encheram-se de lágrimas de compreensão e piedade, enquanto Tanya apertava suas mãos, ainda fitando a outra mulher.

O torpor que ambas as mães encontraram-se foi quebrado com um som agudo de um sino e uma risada grossa e característica do Papai Noel.

Todas as crianças começaram a conversar, a correr, a gargalhar alto e algumas até a chorar. Bella perdeu-se um tempo olhando sua filha até que notou a pequena correr em sua direção. Bella agachou-se antes que o corpo miúdo chocasse ao seu e franziu as sobrancelhas quando notou o olhar assustado no rosto dela.

- O que foi, amor? – Alice escalou o colo da sua mãe e depois que Bella tinha acomodado-a em seus braços voltou a fazer a mesma pergunta.

- Papaiéu! – sussurrou na típica maneira escandalosa de uma criança.

- Isso mesmo, Licinha! Papai Noel chegou.

- Não quelo!

- Por quê?

- Medo!

- Medo do Papai Noel? – ela concordou, - Por que, querida?

Alice apenas encolheu os ombros sem dar uma resposta conclusiva.

- Não quer ganhar presentes, Alice? – Tanya interrompeu e Bella sorriu agradecida.

- Quelo.

- Tem que falar com ele. Só Papai Noel pode dar os presentes, - a mulher explicou e Alice abraçou sua mãe mais forte. – Ele é um bom velhinho, Alice. Nunca faria mal a nenhuma criança. Na verdade, ele nem pode.

- Não? – Alice perguntou incerta.

- Não. – Bella murmurou contra os cabelos da menina antes de depositar um beijo. – Se quiser mamãe vai com você até lá.

- Ganha plesente?

- Não... – ela riu, - adultos não ganham presentes do Papai Noel.

- Putê?

- Porque ele só presenteia crianças que se comportaram muito bem durante o ano, - enfatizou apertando a ponta do nariz pequeno entre seus dedos.

- Oh. Eu copotalam?

- Sim, - a mãe disse em meio a gargalhadas, - Você se comportou muito bem.

Alice murmurou uma compreensão, enquanto Bella acenava para Tanya que estava indo ao encontro do seu filho. A menina ainda ficou temerosa por vários minutos; apertando o pescoço da sua mãe com cada passo na direção do Papai Noel, o que fazia Bella recuar. Eventualmente o desejo por ganhar presentes foi maior, ao passo que disse a sua mãe que estava pronta.

A enorme fila de crianças para encontrar o Papai Noel já tinha praticamente acabado, enquanto crianças espalhavam-se pelo salão vendo os presentes que ganharam. Então quando Bella estava na fila, sentiu um calor percorrer sua espinha e sua garganta subitamente secar.

Agora que sua filha estava empolgada em ver o Papai Noel, Bella estava apavorada.

Alice segurou mais forte o pescoço da sua mãe com seus braços finos e cansados demais, enquanto suas pernas magras apertavam a cintura da Isabella. A pequena não sabia ao certo se sentia excitação ou muito medo.

Alice nunca tinha visto um Papai Noel pessoalmente. No ano anterior Isabella não conseguiu folga suficientemente boa no seu trabalho para que pudesse programar um Natal que a filha lembraria. Ao invés disso, ela cozinhou algumas coisas simples para Charlie e ela, enquanto deu papa de neném para sua filha junto de uma fruta amassada e a colocou para dormir pouco depois das sete horas da noite. No dia seguinte quando a criança ficou relativamente mais consciente recebeu os presentes que o suposto Papai Noel teria deixado na árvore e assim sucedeu-se mais um ano.

Em fotos e vídeos o 'Bom Velhinho' era bastante conhecido à menina, mas pessoalmente ele parecia tão maior e intimidador, mas os olhos verdes dele eram tão amigáveis que ela definitivamente não sabia o que sentir.

As palavras acalentadoras da sua mãe ao pé do ouvido da garotinha foram a coragem que ela tanto procurou para oferecer seus braços ao Papai Noel – que tinha deixado claro que só ganharia os presentes quando sentasse-se junto dele e contasse como foi o ano -, em um pedido mudo de colo.

Bella corou quando notou o sorriso genuíno tomar conta do rosto do Edward, enquanto ele retirava Alice do seu aperto. Ela pôs-se ao lado da cadeira do Papai Noel, fitando os cabelos negros e não mais tão brilhantes da sua filha. As palavras divididas entre os dois eram sussurradas. Vez ou outra Bella ouvia sua filha soltar uma risada infantil e feminina ou Edward gargalhar alto, imitando com perfeição o tom grave do seu personagem.

- Mamã... – Alice chamou sua mãe, enquanto quicava no colo do Papai Noel em expectativa ao o que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Oi filha? – Bella inclinou sua cabeça na direção da menina, mas notou o tom rubro tomando conta do médico que estava fantasiado, enquanto sua filha tinha um enorme sorriso prostrado no seu rosto.

- Vem aqui! – A impaciência estava presente na voz fina e Bella gargalhou enquanto fazia seu caminho para colocar-se a frente do 'trono' em que Alice e Edward estavam sentados. Assim que Bella ficou na frente da sua filha, a mão pequena tomou a sua e puxou-a mais para perto. Bella ofegou quando seu joelho tocou o dele e também corou.

- Estou aqui, querida. – Ela disse dando um passo pequeno para trás a fim de afastar os corpos adultos.

- Não mã! Aqui! – Alice apontou para a perna direita do Papai Noel que estava vazia, já que a menina sentava na esquerda.

- Como?

- Papaiéu disse que mã ganha plesente!

- Ele disse? – Bella soltou uma risada nervosa enquanto mexia embaraçosamente na barra da sua camisa.

- Não disse? – Alice virou-se para Edward, mas continuou meneando positivamente sua cabeça.

- Claro. – ele disse depois de pigarrear.

- Senta e diz que... – ela pausou por uns instantes tentando recordar-se da palavra – cuputô dileitinho.

A essa altura todos os adultos estavam rindo e comentando da cena desconfortável. Bella olhou para os arredores, tentando achar alguma rota de fuga e quando seus olhos cruzaram-se com os azuis da Tanya, ela sorriu aliviada. Esta, por outro lado, apenas gargalhou alto e motivou Bella a sentar no colo do Papai Noel. Rapidamente algumas pessoas juntaram-se a ela.

- Não precisa, se não quiser.

- Mã! Plesente. Pufavô... – e os olhos tristonhos da sua filha foi todo encorajamento que ela precisava para sentar-se nas coxas dele.

A princípio ela acomodou-se na ponta, praticamente no joelho, mas quando Alice foi para o colo da sua mãe e a mão do Edward roçou no meio das costas dela, Bella sentiu-se pouco mais confortável na posição e permitiu-se sentar poucos centímetros mais próximos da barriga enorme.

Quando a voz baixa dele ecoou no seu ouvido, Bella esqueceu-se da situação que se encontrava e apenas respondeu as suas perguntas.

Edward tentou abafar o barulho das batidas rápidas e erráticas do seu coração quando sentiu Bella sentar-se no seu colo. A princípio, quando Alice disse que sua mãe falou que não ganharia presente do Papai Noel - e que ela estava realmente chateada por isso -, parecia realmente certo sugerir que Isabella conversasse com ele e que se tivesse se comportado durante o ano ganharia, assim como todas as crianças, um presente. Todavia, depois que sentiu a carne macia tocar a sua ele arrependeu-se. Porque não só era necessário abafar o barulho exagerado do seu coração, mas como a vontade de afundar-se naqueles cabelos cheirosos demais ou do tremor que passava pelo seu corpo todas as vezes que a mulher remexia-se em seu colo ou ainda no frio da barriga insistente.

Quando Bella falava, sentia um comichão nas suas costas que percorria toda a sua coluna. Sinal que a mão dele estava perto demais de encostar-se em seu corpo. Quando Edward falava, Isabella fazia questão de olhá-lo nos olhos. Era quase como se ela estivesse tentando compreender o verdadeiro teor das palavras murmuradas por aqueles lábios voluptuosos. Era iminente que ambos rostos corassem com a troca de olhares ou sorrisos travessos lançados por baixo da cascata de cabelos castanhos ou da barba falsa.

O momento passou rápido demais porque Alice logo pediu o seu presente e o da sua mãe. Bella, sabendo que não teria presente para ela, inventou uma desculpa qualquer, saiu do colo dele e esperou sua pequena a uma distância segura.

Os olhares tímidos de duas pessoas que acabaram de dividir um momento intimo e intenso demais se encontravam e brincavam uns com os outros, quase que testando essa nova área.

Assim que Alice declarou cansaço e quis voltar para sua cama, Bella atreveu-se a procurar Edward, mas logo se lembrou que o Papai Noel tinha saído há pouco mais de vinte minutos.

Quando chegaram no quarto 241 ambas surpreenderam-se ao ver Edward parado ao lado do leito hospitalar, lendo a ficha da criança. O sorriso que tomou o rosto dele quando viu suas duas meninas entrarem foi suficientemente grande para fazer Alice despertar e lançar-se no colo dele.

- Você pledeu Papaiéu! – ela exclamou quando estava acomodada nos braços dele.

- Perdi? Ele esteve aqui, foi? – Perguntou gargalhando baixinho.

- Uhum. E me deu um montão de plesentes. – Bella levantou as sacolas e sorriu tímida ao fitar a figura esguia que estava trajando uma calça jeans surrada e uma camiseta preta.

- Que bom. – afirmou e depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela quando sentiu o rostinho pequeno afundar-se no seu pescoço.

Edward sentiu seu coração inchar com o contato, mas manteve sua expressão neutra.

- Alice você queria dormir, amor. Deixe Doutor Masen fazer o trabalho dele, sim? – Bella suavemente comandou e notou, com alarme, sua filha dar um beijo estalado na bochecha dele e então aconchegar-se na cama quando ele a depositou ali.

- Será que posso falar com você por um minuto? – Ele perguntou quando notou Alice começando a entrar na inconsciência.

- Claro. – Bella sussurrou e encaminhou-se até o canto mais afastado do quarto. – Me desculpe por... tudo. – Murmurou com a cabeça baixa e sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

- Olha para mim. – ele pediu, sentindo seus dedos coçarem para tocar o queixo dela e trazer seu olho para cima. Com um pouco de hesitação, Bella levantou seu rosto e olhou para ele.

- Estou de folga. – Edward dividiu aquela informação, tentando mostrar para Isabella que sua visita não foi de um médico a um paciente. Ela ofegou quando compreendeu o que suas palavras disseram.

- Então... o que? Por quê?

- Por vocês. – ele disse simplesmente como se isso fosse auto-explicativo, mas sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao perceber que teria que elaborar a frase ao notar que Bella não entendeu. – Eu... não sei o que é, só uma... uma necessidade de ver vocês duas o tempo inteiro... não posso explicar, só é assim. – a voz dele era tão baixa que Bella podia jurar ter compreendido mal.

- Pela Alice? – ela perguntou incerta. – Eu sei o quão apaixonante ela pode ser, mas não se deixe enganar. – Bella comentou em meio a risadas nervosas.

- E por _você_. – E quando disse a última palavra, tocou o queixo suave com seu dedo e aproximou seus rostos. – _Vocês._ – sussurrou encarando as orbes castanhas.

Ambos corações batiam rápido e Edward perguntou-se se poderiam algum dia bater em sincronia. Bella tentou manter-se tranquila com a situação, mas quando sentiu o dedo que tocava seu queixo, percorrer seu maxilar e – agora como mão – segurar a lateral do seu rosto, ela nada pode fazer exceto suspirar alto e fechar os olhos.

Edward olhou a cena com admiração. Era entrega. Pura e genuína confiança que ela depositava nele. Pela sua filha e por ela mesma. Então ele sorriu e cansado de lutar contra seus instintos aproximou seus rostos de forma que sua respiração ofegante batesse contra o rosto corado dela.

Bella levou sua mão para a dele e fez suaves carícias de encorajamento. Porque ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava sentindo já que também se sentia dessa forma.

A outra mão dele segurou o outro lado do rosto dela, enquanto seus lábios tocavam a testa em um beijo casto, mas tão cheio de emoções que ela sentiu-se incapaz de negar os anseios do seu corpo de aproximar-se mais do dele.

Os polegares masculinos acariciavam o maxilar dela. Desde a orelha aos cantos dos lábios. Seus dedos estavam enterrados nos cabelos dela, enquanto as palmas das mãos ficavam espalmadas no pescoço. Ela era tão delicada que ele temia fazer um gesto brusco e machucá-la.

Bella sentiu seu rosto ser lentamente levantado e se achava que seu coração não poderia bater mais rápido, o movimento suave foi suficiente para comprovar o contrário. Edward fechou os olhos quando sentiu a respiração quente dela tocar seus lábios e o desejo de beijá-la tornou-se tão forte que ele sentia na língua a antecipação pelo momento.

Ambas barrigas experimentavam uma sensação de frio aquecido, corações disparados, extremidades trêmulas e uma pequena sensação de tontura.

Ela passou seus braços pelos dele e também tocou seu rosto. A barba por fazer era bruta e espetava sua mão, mas a sensação de tocar uma pele tão masculina era relativamente bem vinda.

Em muito tempo Isabella deixou-se sentir as emoções de estar com um homem; as sensações novas demais e tão intensas a faziam temer o momento, mas antecipá-lo em igual escala. Sua garganta constringia-se com a proximidade dos lábios dele e seu peito inflava com o cheiro masculino e amadeirado que conseguia sentir. Lentamente ela levou uma de suas mãos até o cabelo dele e suspirou ao sentir a suavidade - que ela estava certa que existiria - acariciar seus dedos. E com o polegar da mão que ainda estava apoiada no rosto dele, levou seu dedão até o lábio inferior onde acariciou tão suavemente que Edward duvidaria da existência daquele toque se seus olhos não estivessem abertos.

Ele suspirou vergonhosamente alto quando sentiu, ao mesmo tempo, os dedos dela apertarem mais seus cabelos e o calor do corpo pequeno aquecer mais o seu, demonstrando uma maior proximidade dos seus corpos. Edward então fechou os olhos e inclinou seu rosto para baixo, enquanto dobrava suavemente seus joelhos.

- Edward... – ela murmurou contra os lábios dele sem que emitisse voz e o coração do médico acelerou quando percebeu que essa foi a primeira vez a qual ela dirigiu-se a ele pelo seu nome, e não pela profissão.

Ele espalmou suas mãos no rosto fino dela e o trouxe para si. O roçar de lábios foi tão íntimo que ela instintivamente recuou.

- Eu... me... desculpa. – ele murmurou com uma feição clara de rejeição.

E o momento claramente fora quebrado.

Bella cogitou dizer que não havia motivos para que ele se desculpasse, mas um gemido baixo do outro lado do quarto foi suficiente para tirar a mãe solteira do torpor causado pelos olhos verdes e cheiro amadeirado, e lembrá-la que tinha uma filha doente com dores e necessitando do apoio da mãe.

Em um instante, Bella prostrou-se ao lado da sua menina e acariciou a cabeça pequena que guardava tantos fantasmas. Edward não tardou a posicionar-se do outro lado da cama, mas diferente da mulher que olhava para a criança, ele primeiro fitou o monitor que mostrava os sinais vitais, depois os remédios e, por último focou sua atenção em Alice, que estava curvada em posição fetal e chorando baixinho, enquanto tinha suas costas acariciadas por sua mãe.

- Mamã... faz palá... – Alice choramingou esfregando a palma da sua mão na sua cabeça.

Bella foi incapaz de emitir qualquer som diferente de um choro agoniado, desesperado, desolado e completamente desesperançado.

Poucos segundos passaram-se até que ela estivesse deitada na cama com seus braços envolvendo sua menina, tentando transferir as dores da sua filha para ela. Alice não merecia passar por aquele tipo de coisa; ela nunca foi nada se não uma filha maravilhosa. E Bella não conseguia cogitar a possibilidade de um futuro próximo sem a sua filha quentinha em seus braços, ou a possibilidade de nunca ver sua menina pegando o diploma da faculdade ou ainda, perder a experiência do baile de formatura, ou o dia que aprenderia a ler.

Edward observou atônito a expressão agoniada da Isabella passar para desesperada. Ele não fazia ideia do que fazer, por deus, nunca passou por uma situação tão conflitante. Ao mesmo tempo ele queria deitar-se do outro lado da cama e confortar mãe e filha, sabia que além de ser extremamente errado, deveria fazer seu papel de médico, mesmo que estivesse na sua folga.

Os minutos seguintes foram passados ao som de choros de agonia e dor pelas mulheres, enquanto ele prendia os fios do monitor, recolocava o soro na veia da pequena e em seguida aumentava a dose do analgésico. E então só o tempo poderia dar o conforto que os três tanto buscavam.

Horas passaram até que Alice – antes adormecida – espreguiçasse-se contra o corpo da sua mãe que ainda dormia. O movimento repentino chamou a atenção do médico, que mesmo sabendo que não deveria passar a noite naquele quarto de hospital, passou.

Ela sorriu preguiçosa quando notou a figura masculina sentada no sofá do quarto e fez menção de sentar-se, mas antes mesmo que pudesse ele já estava de pé e indo na direção dela.

- Bom dia, pequena. – cumprimentou acariciando os dedos pequenos.

- Dia. – respondeu em meio a bocejos.

- Sua cabeça ainda dói? – ele perguntou, checando rapidamente o monitor ao lado da cama.

- Um pouquinho só – ela respondeu em um sussurro alto.

- Shiu... – ele disse colocando um dedo na frente dos seus lábios. – Não queremos acordar sua mãe.

- Putê?

- Porque ela dormiu pouco... – ele explicou.

- Mas já é amanhã. – ela apontou para a claridade da janela.

- Sim, mas só mais um pouquinho, ok?

- Tá bom... – ela concordou resignada.

Mais alguns minutos passaram com os dois inseridos em uma conversa sobre o encontro dela e do Papai Noel até que Bella estivesse acordando.

- Codô, mamã? – Alice perguntou com um tom de voz esperançoso.

Bella murmurou incoerências até que seus olhos abrissem. Ela sorriu quando viu o rosto da sua filha próximo demais do dela. Lentamente envolveu o corpo da Alice com seus braços e a trouxe para si, abraçando-a.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – murmurou e depositou um beijo longo na cabeça da criança. E então seus olhos encontraram-se com os do Edward e questionou-se se ainda estaria sonhando, mas ao perceber os arredores hospitalares percebeu que jamais sonharia com sua menina internada. – Bom dia. – dirigiu a ele com um sorriso. Edward assentiu com a cabeça e depois que os dois engajaram-se em uma conversa sobre nada, tiveram sua atenção desviada por Alice reclamando de fome.

O médico saiu do quarto depois de dizer que iria buscar o café da manhã para as duas.

O momento solitário constringiu o coração da Isabella e ela sabia então que era a hora de contar a verdade à Alice.

- Bebê... – Bella sussurrou, enquanto acariciava os bracinhos da menina.

Alice olhou para ela e sorriu contente.

- Mamãe precisa conversar com você um pouquinho. Tudo bem?

Alice ficou apreensiva, achando que talvez tivesse feito algo errado.

- Sobre sua cabecinha e o que a faz doer... – A mãe continuou, sentindo seus olhos arderem. Alice meneou a cabeça concordando e Bella engoliu em seco ao perceber a proximidade iminente do momento.

Depois de soltar um suspiro pesado e abraçar mais o corpo dela contra si, Bella sentiu a mãozinha pequena tocar seu rosto e a coragem que estava buscando, subitamente apareceu.

- Você tem uma coisa chamada _câncer_ – e nada saiu de seus lábios com um gosto tão amargo quanto esta palavra. – Isso quer dizer que aqui dentro, - ela tocou seu indicador na têmpora da criança – existe uma... é... uma massa de células que está de fazendo mal.

- Mã?

-Oi querida.

- O que é massa de clélua?

- Célula, amor. É do que seu corpinho é feito; o problema é que elas nasceram no lugar errado, entendeu?

- Não podia na cabeça?

- Não como nasceram.

- E agora? – a menina perguntou em um tom conspiratório.

- Agora que temos que tentar tirar. Ou por remédios, - e Bella apontou com o queixo para a bolsa de remédios que ficava ao lado da de soro – ou com um tratamento chamado Quimioterapia ou com cirurgia.

- Vai doer? – Era tudo o que a menina precisava saber, já que não entendeu praticamente nada que sua mãe falou.

- Eu vou estar contigo o tempo inteiro. – Bella afirmou, esquivando-se da pergunta que tinha uma resposta clara: _Doeria demais, mas muito mais nela do que na Alice._

Alice murmurou uma compreensão e encaixou-se mais no peito da sua mãe, buscando pelo conforto que Bella estava mais do que pronta para oferecer. As duas ficaram emboladas nesta posição até que Edward voltou para o quarto empurrando um carrinho com comidas.

Para Alice tinha gelatina, frutas e leite. Para Bella um enorme copo de café puro, com _muffins,_ rosquinhas doces e salgadas. Ela sorriu assim que viu o conteúdo da sacola de papel e deu uma enorme mordida no _muffin_, recebendo de bom grado o açúcar no seu organismo já que há dias ela não comia algo tão 'não saudável' como isso.

Edward sorriu quando viu as duas comerem e sentou-se novamente no sofá.

Pouco tempo depois Alice já estava adormecida e Bella aproveitou o momento para sentar-se com Edward.

- Eu contei... – ela sussurrou quando se acomodou ao lado dele, que rapidamente puxou-a para perto de si ao passar o braço pelos ombros dela. Bella sorriu timidamente gostando e aprovando o gesto.

- E então? – ele perguntou e depositou um beijo longo na têmpora dela.

- Não acho que ela entendeu muito bem o que está acontecendo, mas ela sabe tudo o que mais importa. Ela sabe que eu vou ficar ao lado dela em todos os momentos.

Bella sentiu o dedo quente do homem tocar o seu queixo e lentamente teve seu rosto virado na direção dele. Só quando ela sentiu o coração começar a bombear seu sangue mais rápido no peito e o olhar dele alcançar o seu, que notou os lábios do Edward abrindo-se para falar.

- Eu também.

E o tom verdadeiro não foi mal interpretado por nenhum dos dois.

* * *

_Nota do Beta (Rodrigo Reis): __Caralho. Esse capitulo realmente me fez ficar totalmente desestruturado. As emoções dos dois, tanto em relação a Alice quanto a eles dois mesmo, foi algo completamente conflitante dentro de mim. Não sabia se eu suspirava vendo os dois se aproximarem mais, ou me acabava com a historia da Licinha._

_E wooow, o filho da Tanya foi uma facada. A participação dela inteira foi. EU TIVE QUE PARAR DE LER, DAR UMA VOLTA, PRA NAO ME ACBAAR NA FRENTE DO PC. Feliz com isso? ¬¬ _

_Nesse eu só digo que, PUTA QUE PARIU, você está de volta, dramática. As palavrinhas erradas só servem para deixar o coração mais apertado ainda. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_

_~*~_

_Nota da Autora: Oláaa amores! :)_

_Isso mesmo! *suspira*_

_Alice está piorando, Edward e Bella se aproximando e nesse capítulo pudemos ler um pouquinho mais sobre as personalidades do resto do elenco. E fora que deu pra compreender um pouco mais das motivações do Edward tanto para virar oncologista pediátrico, como para a aproximação dele com Bella e Alice..._

_A boneca da Bella que Charlie foi pegar não foi esquecida e vai ter uma presença forte no próximo capítulo, que devo lembrar, será o último._

_Para quem não sabe, My Little Angel faz parte de um projeto de fanfics, onde – na minha categoria: Twilight – outras meninas concorrem._

_Link:__www . orkut . com . br/Main#Community?cmm=95987773_

_(retirem os espaços entre pontos e letras, ok?)_

_Então é isso... vou ficar por aqui._

_Me digam o que acharam, queridos._

_E não se esqueçam que ainda estou aqui disposta a abraçar qualquer um que desejar. ;)_

_Lou._


	4. Desistindo

_N.a.: Twilight nunca me pertenceu. _

_Gente... essa_ _fic participa de um projeto de Fanfics e concorre, por motivos óbvios, na categoria Twilight. Nós temos uma comunidade para o projeto e se vocês gostaram da fic, sugiro que entrem porque lá estão os links de todas as outras que participam. Vou colocar o endereço da comunidade no final do capítulo._

_Como esse capítulo teve termos médicos demais, decidi colocar um glossário – que ficará no fim do capítulo (antes da NA e NB) -, pro caso de vocês sentirem necessidade de consulta._

_Eu vou dar uma sugestão/comando. Ouçam __**Fix**_ _**You**_ _do __**Coldplay**__ quando chegarmos no mês de __**Outubro**__. Sim, esse capítulo foi separado por meses..._

_Com vocês, o último capítulo de My_ _Little Angel. _

_Voilá...

* * *

_

_**~Janeiro-Fevereiro~**_

Semanas passaram desde o ocorrido na noite de Natal. Alice não obteve nenhuma melhora significativa, mas Edward e Bella, em contrapartida, obtiveram um acréscimo visível no nível de amizade. Eles apoiavam-se no outro para passar pelas dificuldades que os obstáculos do dia a dia impunham em ambas vidas.

Eles criaram uma agradável rotina naquele hospital. O primeiro que chegasse lá, traria café e algumas outras guloseimas para comer no quarto 241, preferencialmente quando Alice estivesse dormindo. Então conversariam durantes longos minutos sobre qualquer coisa que não tivesse relação com a doença que nublava os dias de ambos.

Quando começava a anoitecer, Edward levava jantar para suas duas meninas - como ele mesmo gostava de intitulá-las. As pessoas que trabalhavam no hospital já comentavam sobre a aproximação do médico e da mãe da paciente, mas nenhuma certeza era dada quanto ao rótulo da relação dos dois. Nem mesmo _eles_ poderiam dar um rótulo já que não existia nada que pudesse configurar o que acontecia com eles. Não houve uma repetição daquele quase beijo que ocorreu no Natal, mas os olhares, sussurros e toques suaves eram muito mais recorrentes; era quase como se nenhum dos dois conseguisse ficar no mesmo ambiente que o outro sem que suas peles pudessem roçar – nem que fosse apenas por segundos.

Alice também se apegava cada dia mais ao 'Ed' – apesar da Bella protestar contra o apelido, continuava a ser entoado pela menina já que ele mesmo insistia em ser chamado dessa forma por ela. A medicação já foi trocada três vezes, e esta última duraria até a ultima semana de fevereiro. E só aí analisariam o efeito que gerou no tumor, para decidir se dariam continuidade a este tipo de tratamento ou se passariam para outro.

Edward andava de um lado ao outro na sua sala, sendo atentamente observado por Emmett. O papel na mão do oncologista estava amassado na lateral por conta do aperto firme que ele executava ali. Sua mão livre, fechada em punho, mostrava quão frustrado o médico estava.

Emmett, por outro lado, sentava-se com as pernas esticadas e cruzadas no tornozelo, em uma clara demonstração de tranquilidade, mas seus pensamentos não diferenciavam tanto dos que corriam pela cabeça do Doutor Masen. O neurologista sabia que o fato dos remédios não estarem surtindo efeito só geraria uma consequência: a _quimioterapia_.

Mesmo sabendo que este tratamento tinha um índice enorme de melhoras em quadros como os da Alice, a sensação de impotência não abandonava Edward, que acreditava que se expusesse a pequena à algo tão invasivo ela poderia sofrer pelo resto da vida com consequências do mesmo – desde marcas psicológicas à físicas.

- Pelo menos ela estaria viva para ver as consequências... – Emmett acrescentou a afirmação que até então Edward acreditava ter sido feita apenas em sua mente.

- Eu sei, Emmett. Mas será que se aumentarmos a dose do remédio ele não surtirá efeito?

- Antes ou depois de você ter _matado_ a menina de _dois_ anos? – ele enfatizou a idade da criança e suspirou quando viu Edward fazer uma careta.

- Eu sei... É porque _quimioterapia_ é tão... – então suspirou resignado sabendo que era isso ou cirurgia.

Emmett acenou sua cabeça concordando com os pensamentos do médico.

- Talvez pudéssemos operar e voltar aos remédios. Com um tumor menor, a probabilidade de fazer efeito é muito maior.

- Você não está falando sério, está? – O neurologista perguntou incrédulo.

- Não. – Edward afirmou com um suspiro depois que racionalizou os riscos de uma cirurgia na Alice.

O bipe do Emmett apitou, provavelmente avisando-o que ele tinha alguma emergência aguardando-o. Depois de uma troca de olhares significativa com seu amigo, levantou-se da cadeira e antes de alcançar a porta, ouviu uma voz fraca e cansada murmurar um pedido que ele chamasse Bella até a sala do Edward.

- Bella? – Emmett perguntou atônito, virando-se para encarar seu amigo. Edward meneou a cabeça em concordância e o neurologista gargalhou alto ao ver o rosto do oncologista pediátrico tingir-se de um tom rosado. – Bella? Já estão na fase de apelidos, _Ed_?

- Vá chamá-la, Emmett. – Edward falou por entre os dentes.

- Sabe? – o amigo perguntou virando a maçaneta da porta. – Se eu fosse você, tomaria cuidado com as imagens que as câmeras do hospital guardaram, Edward. – ele levantou as sobrancelhas, provocando e Edward decidiu que entraria no jogo dele, já que nenhuma imagem comprometedora demais existia. Não aconteceu nada entre Bella e ele além de toques inocentes e olhares significativos.

- Não! Eles tem _aquilo_ filmado? Achei que as câmeras fossem apenas fachada! – Edward exclamou com o objetivo de atiçar a curiosidade do seu amigo.

E deu certo. Os olhos do Emmett arregalaram-se, enquanto ele soltou exclamações de profanidades antes de sair da sala.

Edward sorriu ao saber que essa simples frase faria seu amigo perder horas vendo as fitas do hospital ou ficar pouco mais pobre, pois certamente pagaria para alguma pessoa menos ocupada analisar as imagens.

Emmett encontrou Isabella na cafeteria do hospital. Com um sorriso e os passos apressados deu o recado que Edward pediu, e seguiu seu rumo até a emergência.

Bella voltou ao balcão, onde pediu mais um café, mas este com leite e creme, diferentemente do dela que era puro. Em seguida fez seu caminho até a sala do Edward. Ela não fazia ideia do que lhe esperava do outro lado da porta, na verdade, imaginou que ele só estava sem serviço e queria passar alguns minutos conversando sobre nada em especial, como fizeram diversas vezes nestas últimas semanas.

Uma batida suave se fez ouvida e Bella entrou na sala assim que foi convidada. Edward estava com uma expressão preocupada, mas o sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto quando viu a mulher foi instantâneo. Toda a pressão que ele sentia dissipou-se, enquanto ela fazia seu caminho até a mesa dele.

- Olá. – ela disse pouco tímida ao notar que ele, definitivamente, não estava desocupado já que diversos livros estavam espalhados e abertos em sua mesa e o notebook estava ligado. – Atrapalho?

- Nunca, Bella. Senta... – ele movimentou a cabeça mostrando a cadeira vazia na sua frente.

Ela ofereceu o café antes de sentar-se e ele fez questão de roçar seus dedos aos dela antes de pegar o copo. Em seguida, agradeceu com um enorme sorriso.

- Você está ocupado, não é?

- Um pouco... – ele admitiu.

- Se preferir volto mais tarde. Estou com aquele livro... Posso te trazer. – disse sorrindo.

- Mhm... eu adoraria, mas realmente preciso conversar com você.

- Certo... – ela repousou seu próprio café na mesa e ficou analisando a disposição dos livros na superfície. Foi só quando ela notou a imagem de uma fotografia de um cérebro deformado em uma das páginas, que ela percebeu que, muito provavelmente, ele não tivesse chamado-a para falar nada em especial.

Então seu coração começou a bater mais forte, ao passo que sua garganta subitamente ficou mais seca.

Ele depositou um envelope aberto na frente dela, mas manteve sua mão em cima.

- Este é o exame mais recente da Alice. – ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, urgindo-o a continuar – Esses remédios que ela tomou nas últimas semanas tinham o propósito de começar a combater as células cancerígenas. – falou suavemente e Bella meneou a cabeça, recordando-se dele usando palavras parecidas antes que começasse o tratamento na sua filha.

- Onde você quer chegar, Edward? – a voz dela saiu sussurrada.

- Não houve melhoras significativas.

- Mas houve melhoras? – ela apegava-se a esperança fortemente.

- Não podemos continuar ministrando estes remédios se queremos Alice saudável, Bella.

- Mas... então... o que?

- Vem aqui... – ele pediu suavemente e ela, com as pernas trêmulas, foi até a frente do médico que virou-se em sua cadeira e encarou a mulher que encostou na sua mesa. Sem vontade de lutar contra seu corpo, Edward puxou Isabella para si, posicionando-a de lado em seu colo.

Ela, assim que sentiu o choque do momento passar, enterrou seu rosto na curvatura do ombro dele e segurou o jaleco firme entre seus punhos.

- E agora? – perguntou e em seguida, sentiu um longo beijo na sua testa.

- Lembra quando falei que o que Alice tem é _meduloblastoma_ logo que o resultado da biópsia saiu? – Edward falou com um tom de voz gentil e quase não viu Bella menear sua cabeça em concordância. Seus braços apertaram-na mais contra si e ele sentiu e ouviu um soluço escapar da garganta dela.

- Os remédios não estão fazendo efeito, Bella...

- M-mas e a-agora?

Ele suspirou antes de continuar.

- O tumor é grande demais e está em um local muito delicado para ser retirado por cirurgia.

- O que está tentando dizer?

- Podemos usar _radioterapia_ para diminuir o tumor e só depois disso poderíamos tentar a cirurgia.

- _Radioterapia_? Não seria _quimioterapia_?

- Ela passará por _quimioterapia_, mas só depois que o tumor for retirado, para poder limpar todas as células cancerígenas do organismo dela.

- Uhm... tudo bem.

- Aqui está o termo de compromisso para a _radioterapia_. Os efeitos colaterais vão ser coceira na área afetada, um pouco de náusea e dores de cabeça e talvez queda de cabelo, mas não serão muitos pela dose fraca que usaremos... Leia com calma e qualquer dúvida você pode me procurar.

- Uhum... Essas dores de cabeça não vão passar nunca? – Bella perguntou realmente preocupada, mas com um pouco de esperança dentro de si**,** já que ele tinha traçado o caminho até o fim do tratamento. Ele tinha dado a ela um destino, algo para se apegar.

- Alice tem sorte por ser criança e ainda não possuir o crânio formado, porque Bella, se ela fosse adulta e o crânio não expandisse para acomodar as células cancerígenas ela poderia... – Edward estremeceu ao lembrar-se da sua mãe e de todo o sofrimento que teve que passar por anos.

- O que? – Bella insistiu, percebendo que havia algo que ele escondeu.

Edward trouxe o corpo feminino mais próximo do seu e enterrou seu rosto no pescoço dela.

- Minha mãe... – ele murmurou contra a pele quente.

As mãos da Bella foram para o cabelo quase ruivo e ele gemeu ao sentir as unhas acariciarem seu couro cabeludo. E então sentiu um beijo longo acima da sua sobrancelha. Ele levantou o rosto para encará-la e respirou fundo ao perceber a proximidade deles e, quando se perdeu naquelas dimensões castanhas, decidiu que não _queria_ mais esconder; não _poderia_ mais esconder.

- Minha mãe morreu por conta de um _tumor cerebral_ quando eu tinha onze anos. M-meu pai nunca apareceu. Éramos ela e eu, sempre. – admitiu com a voz fraca.

- Oh. Eu sinto tanto... – ela foi sincera e o abraço apertado confortou um pouco a dor do homem. Por alguns instantes, focar-se na dor de outra pessoa a fez esquecer da sua. Então ela passou alguns minutos acariciando-o até que as lágrimas silenciosas e tímidas parassem de escorrer pelo rosto dele. O coração da mulher estava apertado ao sentir a dor dele; ao perceber o quão injusto é um menino de apenas onze anos perder sua mãe. Especialmente quando ele não teria mais ninguém para cuidar dele.

Algum tempo passou até que ele conseguisse retomar controle.

- Desculpe por isso. – disse e depois de respirar fundo, ajeitou-a no seu colo, afastando um pouco os corpos de modo que ele conseguisse olhá-la por completo. Bella, que ainda tinha suas mãos no cabelo dele, baixou-as para o pescoço onde fez carinhos sutis com o dedão, enquanto sorria compreensiva.

- Estou aqui para o que precisar. Sabe disso, não é? – ela sussurrou. Ele sorriu e encostou suas testas.

- Eu sei. E você sabe que eu também, certo?

- Mhm... – ela murmurou de olhos fechados e ele sentiu seu corpo inteiro estremecer ao notar a expressão dela. Bella estava corada, mordendo os lábios, com a respiração forte e de olhos fechados. E Edward estava quase certo que ela queria um beijo dele tanto quando ele desejava beijá-la.

- Bella... – ele sussurrou quando a ponta dos seus narizes roçou. – Eu vou... eu _quero_... – balbuciou apertando a cintura dela e trazendo-a mais para si. – Por deus, Bella, preciso disso. – admitiu aproximando mais seus rostos. – Me diz que você também quer. Me diz que eu _posso_. Qualquer coisa, Bella. Só não me deixa no escuro. – ele implorou e as palavras desesperadas sussurradas contra o rosto dela, faziam seu coração bater cada vez mais forte.

- Para de falar. – ela sussurrou, e em resposta uniu seus lábios ao mesmo tempo que segurava a cabeça dele entre suas mãos.

Edward não demorou a reagir. Tão logo sentiu a maciez e textura dos lábios carnudos contra o seu, espalmou uma mão nas costas dela e a outra no rosto, tentando unir o que já estava unido.

O que prometia ser forte, bruto e necessitado foi carinhoso e extremamente intenso. Mãos se seguravam firme, enquanto lábios acariciavam-se de maneira tentativa. Respirações estavam irregulares, ao passo que batidas frenéticas bombeavam o sangue.

Bella resfolegou quando sentiu seu lábio inferior entre os deles e suspirou vergonhosamente alto quando descobriu a sensação da língua quente em sua boca.

Edward estremeceu quando confirmou suas suspeitas do sabor dela. Isabella não era nada se não extremamente doce, suave e muito, muito quente. Ele não resistiu levar o lábio inferior dela à sua boca, e menos ainda, morder suavemente àquela carne voluptuosa.

O médico recuou sua língua quando sentiu Bella suspirar novamente e sorriu ao notar o mesmo movimento vindo dos lábios dela. A sensação de alívio que o atingiu foi intensa demais. Não existia nada que ele quisesse tanto nestas últimas semanas como sentir os lábios suaves nos seus; saber que ela gostou e o simples sorriso dela, foram suficientes para dizer que ela apreciou o momento tanto quanto ele.

O beijo não durou muito e foi tudo o que eles precisavam naquele momento. _Conforto_.

Foi o gesto que confirmou as inseguranças de ambos. Eles estariam dispostos a apoiar um ao outro em qualquer momento, em qualquer circunstância.

_**~Março-Abril-Maio~**_

Ainda estava escuro quando Edward entrou no quarto 241. Os minutos que antecediam o amanhecer alongavam-se naquela madrugada fria de inverno. Ele sorriu quando notou Alice abraçada à boneca surrada que costumava ser da sua mãe e, de maneira sorrateira, foi até a lateral do leito hospitalar onde checou a ficha e o histórico dos seus sinais vitais nas últimas horas.

O médico estava exausto; as últimas horas do plantão costumavam ser as piores, mas ao visualizar Alice deitada de lado, curvada como uma bola e chupando o seu dedão trouxe uma sensação de calmaria à inquietude que assolava seu dia.

Bella não estava no seu lugar habitual, em lugar do corpo feminino estava o cansado do avô, Charlie Swan. Ela tinha saído na noite anterior para recolher algumas mudas de roupa e tomar um banho, mas prometeu voltar em algumas horas. Edward, por outro lado, reconhecia o cansaço que permeava os dias da mulher e afirmava, com resoluta certeza que ela teria deitado na sua cama e, contrariando suas vontades, dormido lá.

Ele acariciou a testa da criança, enquanto puxava a coberta para cobri-la melhor. Depois de checar que estava tudo normal, saiu do quarto e fechou a porta silenciosamente atrás de si. Enquanto continuava a sua ronda nos quartos daquele andar, não pode deixar de lembrar como as últimas semanas passaram.

Depois do beijo entre Bella e ele, tudo mudou. Os toques não eram mais tentativos ou escondidos e em questão de dois dias, todos - que a eles importavam - sabiam que estavam em um relacionamento amoroso. Não existiam encontros fora do hospital ou grandes gestos, apenas uma união firme entre o casal. Alice não entendia ao certo o que acontecia, mas gostava de ver sua mãe sorrindo todos os dias, especialmente porque 'Ed' agraciava-a dia após dia com um tipo diferente de surpresa. Ele trazia guloseimas que ela não deveria comer, ou então contava histórias e, por diversas vezes, repôs o estoque de cadernos de desenho ou livros de pintura.

Bella regozijava-se com a aproximação da pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo, ao homem que rapidamente estava ocupando um espaço grande em seu coração. Era uma relação verdadeiramente bonita de se observar. Tanto a do casal, como a da criança e o médico, mas especialmente a do trio. Aos olhos dos participantes, eles eram apenas pessoas que se importavam demais uns com os outros, mas às vistas externas, os três, em uma circunstância distinta, formariam uma belíssima família.

Quando Edward voltou à sua sala, analisou todos os seus casos, deixando o da Alice por último. Ele sabia que não deveria privilegiar tanto a criança, mas era impossível afastar-se da menina. E se ele tivesse que ignorar a ética médica por mais algum tempo, que seja.

Fazia mais de dois meses desde o último beijo trocado entre Bella e Edward. E junto disso, nove semanas que o tratamento _de radiocirurgia_ _esteriotática_ tinha iniciado. Edward analisou os resultados dos novos raios-X do cérebro da sua paciente e sorriu ao notar uma diminuição significativa no tumor, ao ponto de transformar possível a retirada deste por cirurgia. Ele sempre soube que a radiocirurgia não eliminaria o tumor da magnitude que o da Alice era, mas ele pode concluir que, dado os seus objetivos, o tratamento foi um sucesso.

Com um sorriso no rosto ele fez seu caminho até a recepção, onde pediu para biparem Doutor McCarty. Pouco tempo depois, o homem enorme fazia seu caminho até o pediatra.

- Fala aí, cara. – Emmett disse dando tapas nas costas do amigo.

Edward sorriu e depois de acenar agradecido à recepcionista, começou a andar até o refeitório.

- A _radioterapia_ foi um sucesso. – afirmou aliviado.

- Muito bom! Muito bom mesmo. Podemos agendar a cirurgia para daqui a uma ou duas semanas.

- Faça isso, Emm. O mais rápido que você puder, ok?

- Claro, cara. Fica tranquilo. Você vai participar, certo?

- Lógico.

A partir desde ponto a conversa tornou-se descontraída, como há muito não acontecia.

- Que horas acaba seu plantão?

- Acabou quando fui falar contigo.

- E está aqui no hospital fazendo o que?

Edward sorriu e Emmett compreendeu as motivações do amigo. Ele queria certificar-se que tudo ficaria encaminhado nesses dois dias que ele ficaria fora do hospital.

- Vá para casa.

O oncologista prontamente atendeu a demanda do seu amigo e quando estava aproximando-se do seu Volvo no estacionamento, sorriu com a visão grotesca à sua frente. Uma caminhonete extremamente barulhenta e muito antiga, tingida por um vermelho desbotado, estacionava ao lado do seu carro. Ele reconheceu a Chevy como o carro da Bella e parou encostado ao capô do seu. Com olhos clínicos observou toda a extensão do corpo feminino quando ela pulou para descer do automóvel e gargalhou alto quando a porta emitiu um ruído enquanto era fechada.

A risada dele a fez olhá-lo e um sorriso foi iminente, mas logo acobertado por uma carranca quando ela notou que ele estava rindo do seu carro.

- Ela tem história e é de família. Pare com isso. – Bella ralhou e teve que fazer forças para evitar o próprio sorriso tomar espaço em seu rosto.

Edward estendeu a mão na direção dela, que prontamente capturou com a sua.

- Bom dia. – Ele sussurrou puxando-a para si.

- Dia... – ela disse com um sorriso tímido, enquanto posicionava entre as pernas dele.

- Dormiu bem? – sua mão espalmada nas costas dela, traziam-na mais para si.

- Uhum... – concordou depositando um beijo no pescoço dele. – Gosto de você com barba... – sussurrou enquanto roçava suas bochechas.

Ele murmurou alguma concordância e começou a depositar beijos lânguidos no maxilar dela até chegar nos lábios. Bella envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços, aproximando mais ainda seus corpos e Edward aproveitou o momento para aprofundar os beijos sugando, suavemente, o lábio dela entre os seus.

- Edward... – ela murmurou entre os lábios masculinos. Ele ignorou e trouxe-a mais para si. Sua língua acariciou a carne suave e quente, e quando ela suspirou, ele usou-a para penetrar os lábios da mulher.

Bella aproveitou o momento por alguns segundo até lembrar-se de onde estavam. Então em meio a ofegos espalmou suas mãos no peitoral dele e afastou seus corpos.

- Edward! – o tom de voz não era nem de perto tão necessitado como foi há pouco tempo. Era imperativo e irritado.

- Desculpa... – ele disse com um sorriso torto nada apologético.

- Vá dormir. – ordenou, enquanto afastava-se dele.

Edward observou Bella se afastar dele com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Psiu. Volta aqui. – ele disse com um tom brincalhão, enquanto dava passadas largas para alcançá-la. – Preciso falar com você, mulher!

- Diga. – ela estava com um sorriso radiante, completamente diferente da mulher de poucas semanas atrás.

- O _raio-x_ chegou. – ela nem conseguiu ficar preocupada, pois o sorriso nos lábios dele era suficiente para apaziguar qualquer temor.

- Diminuiu?

- Diminuiu. – ele concordou e gargalhou alto quando Bella lançou-se em seus braços. – Emmett vai tentar agendar uma cirurgia para daqui a, no máximo, duas semanas.

- E então acabou? – perguntou esperançosa, sentindo lágrimas inundarem seus olhos.

- Quase. Ela terá que passar pela _quimioterapia_ e então sim, acabou.

Ela aconchegou-se mais nos braços fortes e respirou fundo o cheiro de sabonete na pele dele.

- Obrigada. – sussurrou contra a camisa azul de botões que ele usava.

Ele respondeu com um beijo cálido no topo da cabeça, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam o rosto suave.

Com um beijo longo no peitoral coberto pela blusa, ela afastou-se para voltar à sua filha. O coração preocupado da mãe passou um belo susto ao perceber-se em casa, e não no hospital. Ela esperava conseguir chegar no quarto antes que Alice acordasse e percebesse que Bella não dormiu ali com ela.

Passaram-se mais onze dias e então Bella sentiu a aflição de ver uma filha indo para a mesa de cirurgia. Horas se arrastaram até que a imagem da sua menina vestindo apenas um robe verde e deitada no leito hospitalar, enquanto era empurrada pela maca – apesar das suas súplicas para que Bella ficasse com ela – para longe da sua mãe e em direção a uma sala onde provavelmente estariam fazendo a cirurgia, fosse substituída pela visão do Edward aproximando-se. Ele parecia muito cansado, mas sua fisionomia estava, de certa forma, tranquila.

Bella olhava-o ansiosamente, esperando que ele liberasse apenas um sorriso que a acalmaria, mas ele, sem perceber a aflição dela, apenas continuou a fazer seu caminho até que estivessem frente a frente.

- Me dá alguma coisa... – ela suplicou, começando a sentir-se agoniada porque ele certamente sorriria se as notícias fossem boas.

Ele roçou suas mãos no rosto com violência e sentou-se na mesinha de café que tinha em frente à cadeira que ela sentava.

- Edward? – sua voz saiu fina e extremamente vulnerável.

- Alice está bem, Bella. – e o tom frustrado não foi mal interpretado.

- Qual é o problema disso? – ela não sabia se sentia fúria ou mais agonia.

- Não existe problema no fato dela estar bem, - e ele lançou-lhe um olhar significativo para que ela pudesse entender que ela o interpretou mal, - na verdade isso é muito bom. Mas o problema é que a cirurgia foi pior do que calculávamos. O tumor está muito abaixo, quase encontrando com a coluna e é grande demais. Emmett fez o seu melhor ali. Ele tirou uma boa parte do tumor, mas ainda estamos com uma massa significativa e a _quimioterapia_, que tinha planejado usar, não vai ser suficiente. Ela terá que voltar à _radioterapia_ enquanto estará na _quimio_.

- E-ela vai ficar bem?

- Os tratamentos serão muito invasivos. _Radioterapia_ e _quimioterapia_ são fortes demais até para um adulto... – disse em um suspiro – Mas nós temos que tentar. Prometo não dosar muito em cada um para que os dois, combinados, não a faça tão mal.

- Obrigada... – Bella sussurrou ainda completamente aflita, mas sorriu quando sentiu a mão dele segurar a sua.

- Vamos para o quarto esperar Alice? – Edward perguntou, enquanto fazia carinhos circulares nas costas da mão da Bella.

Edward estava acarinhando Bella, enquanto esperavam por Alice. E quando ela chegou, sua mãe ofegou porque ela estava dormindo, mas com uma enorme bandagem em sua cabeça.

- É só o curativo. – Edward sussurrou, trazendo-a de volta para si. O olhar da Bella era apreensivo, enquanto ela observava atentamente os enfermeiro recolocarem-na no leito do quarto e foi só quando eles foram embora que Bella levantou-se do sofá e aproximou-se da sua menina.

Ela estava pálida e extremamente abatida. A cirurgia que durou pouco mais de quatro horas não fizera bem para nenhuma das mulheres presentes naquele quarto. Tanto mãe quanto filha estavam esgotadas. A diferença é que Bella precisava lidar com o mundo, já que não fora anestesiada e colocada para dormir. Mais alguns minutos passaram até que Edward também se levantou do sofá e abraçou-a por trás, repousando seu queixo no ombro dela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... – ele aumentou o aperto, enquanto depositava um beijo cálido na bochecha. Bella concordou com a cabeça e tocou a mão pequena da sua filha com seus dedos.

- Eu _acredito_ em você.

_**~Junho~**_

Bella pausou a leitura do livro infantil e sorriu para a sua filha, pedindo que ela aguardasse um minuto, e foi até a porta do quarto abri-la já que alguém tinha recentemente batido na mesma.

- Mike...? Oi. – ela sorriu genuinamente, enquanto olhava com curiosidade para o filho da sua chefe.

- Tem um minuto? – perguntou, enquanto observava Alice deitava na cama. Ela estava extremamente pálida. Sua pele amarelada, grandes olheiras debaixo dos olhos e muito mais magra do que costumava ser, mas assim que seu olhar encontrou os olhos castanhos da menina, ela lançou-lhe um sorriso. Michael engoliu as lágrimas e devolveu um sorriso em resposta.

- Me deixe só colocá-la para dormir, tudo bem?

- Claro, Bella. Quer que te espere aqui fora?

- Não. Claro que não. Pode entrar.

Ele então entrou. E diferente do que Bella planejava, foi ele que terminou de ler o livro, colocando Alice para dormir. Era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer frente às notícias que estava prestes a dividir.

Poucos minutos depois de Alice ter adormecido, Bella gesticulou para a porta e os dois fizeram um caminho silencioso para o corredor do hospital.

- Posso te pagar um café? – ele perguntou em um tom nada flertante. Michael e Jéssica eram casados desde o ano em que terminaram o colégio e dividiam uma relação tão verdadeira e apaixonada que a pergunta não incomodou, em nenhum sentido, Isabella.

- Claro. – ela sorriu. – Se você me permitir pagar o seu.

Ele rolou os olhos e os dois foram para o refeitório. Ele sabia que não conseguiria retirar Bella do hospital, então quando ela o convidou para experimentar o café de lá, ele engoliu a resignação e sorriu satisfeito.

- Puro, não é? – ele confirmou antes de fazer o pedido. Quando ela concordou, ele instruiu que ela encontrasse uma mesa para que sentassem.

- Chá, Mike? – Bella perguntou, realmente curiosa, quando notou o conteúdo deste líquido na bandeja que ele equilibrava em suas mãos.

- Só não estou no humor para tomar café. – explicou depositando a bandeja e distribuindo os itens na mesa. Café, chá, brioches, _cookies_ e dois _muffins_.

- Está tentando me deixar gorda? – ela sorriu sincera, puxando o copo com café para si e retirando um cookie da embalagem.

Mike sorriu preocupado, notando as maçãs do rosto bastante proeminentes.

- Só me certificando que você está comendo bem.

Bella fitou as comidas e soltou uma risada.

- Só tem açúcar aqui, Mike! Como eu estaria comendo bem.

- Shiu. – ele gargalhou junto dela e iniciaram uma conversa para atualizá-lo do quadro da Alice.

Já fazia pouco mais de quatro semanas que iniciaram a quimioterapia na pequena e os efeitos não eram agradáveis. Ela ficava cansada com uma frequencia muito maior, as náuseas eram mais recorrentes e ela também estava com diarréia.

Ela dormia mais, mas Bella, por outro lado, velava o leito da sua filha praticamente todo o tempo em que tinha acordada, que, graças a um remédio que ela conseguiu comprar, eram muitas horas por dia.

- Bella, preciso falar algo sério com você.

Bella sorriu, mas sentiu seu coração constringir. Ela já imaginava o assunto que ele tinha a tratar desde que apareceu no quarto da sua filha, mas protelou o pensamento porque queria apegar-se ao último resquício de esperança que pudesse reunir. Então ela sorriu genuinamente, sabendo que não teria como guardar rancor pelas palavras que deixariam os lábios dele. Sentindo-se mais a vontade porque Bella sorriu, Mike deu um gole curto no chá, pigarreou e segurou as mãos dela com as suas.

- Tem mais de duas semanas que você não aparece na loja, Bella. Eu sei que esse é um momento horrível, mas o buraco que você tem deixado gerou alguns prejuízos à receita nos últimos meses. – Bella engoliu as lágrimas antes que elas pudessem fazer alguma aparição e sorriu, motivando-o a continuar. – Nós amamos você como se fosse da família, e é por isso que minha mãe disse que seu lugar vai estar aberto assim que puder voltar, mas agora a sua posição precisa ser preenchida. A economia não está na sua melhor forma, e manter seu trabalho sem que você produza acaba prejudicando muito a loja.

- Eu entendo. – ela concordou e culpou-se imediatamente aos danos gerados para a Sra. Newton. Ela sempre foi tão gentil e carinhosa. Bella nunca teria planejado prejudicar a mulher propositalmente. – Me desculpa.

- Não faça isso. – Mike falou em um tom sério. – Nada que está acontecendo é culpa sua.

Bella olhou para o tampo da mesa e ficou fazendo círculos aleatórios com seus dedos.

- Eu podia ter me esforçado... Isso foi culpa minha, Mike. Não soube planejar meu tempo.

- Para, Bella. Te proíbo voltar a dizer essas palavras.

Ela soltou uma risada triste.

- Eu entendo. Mesmo. – clarificou.

- Minha mãe pediu para dizer que não cancelará o plano de saúde. – sussurrou e Bella soltou um suspiro aliviado. Era com o plano de saúde que Alice estava sendo atendida. Ela não conseguia imaginar levar sua filha, especialmente dado ao seu estado, para um hospital público.

- Sua mãe é um anjo. – Bella sussurrou.

Ele depositou um beijo longo na mão feminina e levantou-se da sua cadeira. Foi até perto dela e beijou calidamente sua cabeça; em seguida depositou um envelope na frente dela e, murmurando uma intimação para ela manter contato, foi embora.

Algum tempo passou até que Bella atrevesse-se a olhar o conteúdo do envelope. Resfolegou imediatamente quando notou um valor equivalente a dois meses de trabalho.

Ela embrulhou todos os conteúdos restantes na mesa e voltou, com eles, para o quarto. Sua filha estava na mesma posição a qual encontrava-se quando Bella saiu do quarto, a diferença neste cenário era a pessoa que ornava o sofá.

- Edward... – ela sussurrou com um sorriso. Ele abriu os braços em resposta e gargalhou baixinho quando Bella se lançou em seu colo. Ele a aconchegou melhor em seu peito, enquanto espalhava beijos pelo rosto corado da mulher.

- Senti tanta saudade... – a voz saiu em um sopro, enquanto ela o abraçava forte.

- Eu também. Muita, muita, muita mesmo!

- Como ela passou esses dias? – perguntou realmente preocupado, apertando mais o corpo da mulher contra o seu. Bella encolheu os ombros, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

- Igual, eu acho.

- O cabelo dela afinou muito. – ele notou e ela concordou.

- Vai cair?

- Provavelmente.

- Quando vocês vão checar para ver se o tratamento está adiantando?

- Marquei para amanhã a tarde, assim que cheguei no hospital hoje. Tudo bem?

- Claro.

- Onde você estava, por falar nisso? Fiquei aqui mais de meia hora.

- Conversando com um amigo no refeitório...

- A é? Que amigo? – a postura do Edward enrijecera com a admissão.

- Ciúmes, Doutor Masen?

Ele riu baixinho e mordeu – fraco – o pescoço dela, fazendo-a estremecer em seu colo.

- Ele veio me demitir, Edward. Fica tranquilo, eu não me envolveria com alguém que fez isso.

A frase não foi recebida em tom jocoso para ele, como foi para ela.

- Bella!

- Eu mereci, Edward... Não apareci no trabalho por mais de duas semanas, e isso só da última vez.

- Sua filha está doente, _droga_!

- Eu sei. Ele também. Mas isso não justifica as minhas faltas. Trabalho é trabalho.

- Bella!?

- Eu faria tudo de novo.

Ele a apertou contra si e seu coração começou a bater descompassado no peito quando ele imaginou a possibilidade de poder ser o sustento dela. E da Alice. A ideia de morarem na mesma casa não era tão absurda; na verdade era bastante agradável.

- Bel-

- Ela me deu dois meses de salário. Vou conseguir viver até lá.

A cortada que ela lhe deu não foi intencional, mas a sensação de rejeição perpetuou na mente dele por mais algum tempo.

- Certo... – ele murmurou baixinho e lentamente afrouxou seu aperto nela.

Bella virou seu corpo, de modo que sentasse de lado no seu colo e beijou o pescoço dele. Sorriu ao cheirar sabonete na pele máscula e sentiu seu estômago agir de forma estranha, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração acelerou no peito.

Suas mãos começaram a tremer e ela começou a ficar realmente preocupada. Edward acariciou as coxas dela bem suavemente, enquanto relatava a sua viagem até _Seattle_ durante o final de semana, para o curso que conseguira a vaga.

Bella sentia seu coração inflar cada vez mais. Era tanto que sua garganta começava a constringir. Algo muito bizarro acontecia com o seu corpo e ao mesmo tempo em que a sensação era assustadora, era muito gratificante.

Ele roçou seu nariz contra o dela, e sorriu quando sentiu o cheiro típico da Bella. Esse final de semana afastado dela trouxe uma clara realização. Ele estava perdidamente apaixonado pela menina que, cedo demais, virou uma mulher. Os quase dez anos de diferença na idade deles não eram, nem de perto, um empecilho.

Bella fazia um sorriso surgir no rosto do Edward sempre que ela tinha um no seu. Fazia seu estomago revirar toda vez que se aproximava dele e seu coração socar a sua caixa toráxica todas as vezes que suas peles tocavam.

Ele suspirou quando depositou um beijo casto nos lábios dela e enterrou seus dedos nos cabelos castanhos, mantendo o rosto perto do seu.

- Não se afasta. – murmurou. Os lábios tão próximos que roçaram com as palavras dele.

- Não pretendo.

- Nunca.

Ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele com sua mão. Ela não sabia o que as palavras ou a necessidade dele mantê-la próxima, faziam com seu corpo. Só estava certa que era muito bom.

_**~Julho~**_

A boneca era frágil por ser de pano e antiga, mas agora, ao ser constantemente esmagadas pelas mãos da Isabella, mais fios soltos eram observados, vez ou outra um botão caía e os cabelos de lã não mais eram arrumados.

- Mã... – Alice falou. Sua voz estava rouca, fraca e saiu extremamente sussurrada.

- Oi, meu amor. – Bella disse e em um salto estava ao lado da sua cama.

- Dá. – ela estendeu as mãozinhas na direção da boneca. Bella sorriu, enquanto depositava um beijo na bochecha do brinquedo e entregou para sua filha. O gesto simples trouxe um aperto grande no seu coração. A mãe nunca achou que sentiria ciúmes de uma boneca, mas nesse momento ela sentiu. Quando ouviu Alice chamá-la, Isabella acreditou que era porque desejaria algo dela, mas não a boneca.

Ela soltou uma risada sem graça, e sentou-se na lateral do leito.

- Bom dia, minha princesa.

Alice sorriu fraco e murmurou um cumprimento.

- Dormiu bem? – Bella insistiu, mas Alice apenas concordou. Ela estava cansada demais para fazer qualquer coisa além de gestos simples, que não exigissem muito esforço.

- Está enjoadinha?

- Muito. – Alice falou com um beicinho. Era incomodo demais acordar de uma noite mal dormida porque seu estomago revirava-se dentro da sua barriga, exigindo que você expelisse todo o conteúdo que ele não deseja dentro dele. E depois de quase dois meses em um tratamento de _quimioterapia_, ela já deveria ter se acostumado com a sensação, mas cada vez que a náusea ou as dores de cabeça a invadiam, não existia possibilidade dela se acostumar com aquilo.

Bella esticou os braços para acariciar o rosto da sua filha e sentiu sua garganta constringir ao notar uma febre ali. Deveria ter se acostumado com as condições frágeis da sua menina, mas mesmo depois de tanto tempo, a ideia de ter que ver sua filha murchando à olhos nus, trazia uma sensação de inquietude praticamente insuportável.

Seus dedos magros acariciaram o cabelo fino da sua filha cuidadosamente, e ela chorou ao notar uma grande mexa seguir o caminho dos seus dedos quando ela retirou-os da cabeça da criança. Fazia alguns dias que os cabelos da Alice estavam caindo, e pode ser culpa do psicológico dela, mas imaginar a sua filha sem cabelos, fazia seu coração doer. Não pela estética, porque cabelos crescem, mas porque ela agora virara a marca clássica do paciente que possui câncer. Pele amarela e extremamente magra, olheiras fundas, boca ressecada e sem cabelos.

Bella já tinha conversado sobre isso com Edward – a queda de cabelo. E apesar dele explicar que era normal, dado às doses de remédio aplicadas às veias da criança por conta da _quimioterapia_, ela ainda estava aterrorizada com o fato dos seus piores pesadelos estarem materializando-se à sua frente.

Bella teve uma curta conversa com Alice explicando que seria interessante que ela cortasse seus cabelos, porque eles iriam, eventualmente cair. Mas Alice estava resoluta em não permitir que tocassem em seus cabelos. Na sua pouca idade, ela já aprendera que meninas tem cabelos longos, e meninos, curtos. Então esse foi seu raciocínio. E mesmo depois de Bella explicar-lhe que não era exatamente assim que acontecia, até exemplos foram dados, Alice estava certa que não cortaria seus cabelos. Sua mãe decidiu, então, que só havia um forma com a qual Alice permitiria que tocassem em seus cabelos; e era exatamente por isso que dois dias depois Bella, Angela e a enfermeira Esme estavam no quarto da criança com vassoura, pá, pentes, tesouras e uma máquina de raspar cabelo.

Alice tinha acordado sem enjôos e, portanto, bem mais disposta. Ela estava sentada em sua cama, enquanto via Esme e Angela trabalharem nas mechas castanhas e bastante longas que emolduram o cabelo da sua mãe. A boneca de pano estava segura no colo da criança, enquanto um olhar curioso não deixava o rosto da Alice. Especialmente dado às lágrimas que esporadicamente escorriam pelos olhos da sua tia Ang, enquanto ela cortava os cabelos da sua mãe.

- Putê vai cotá, mã? – Alice perguntou, enquanto acariciava os fios azuis do cabelo da boneca.

- Porque é bonito. Você também quer cortar?

- Qué ficá ninita igual mamã. – ela concordou.

Bella sorriu para sua menina.

- E a Neninha? – Alice perguntou, levantando a boneca.

Neninha fora o nome escolhido por Isabella quando a boneca em questão ainda era sua. Ela não conseguia falar a palavra 'bonequinha', então o nome que ela conseguia pronunciar, virou o nome da boneca.

- É sua filha. O que você quer?

- Que fique ninita igual mã.

- Tude bem por vocês, cabeleireiras? – Bella perguntou com um sorriso para a sua melhor amiga e para a enfermeira que também tinha ocupado um importante espaço no seu coração.

- Tudo bem. – Angela disse com uma piscadela para a criança que, agora, tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

E então uma hora passaram com cortes imprecisos e mal feitos em três cabeças, até que a máquina de barbeiro fosse passada para uniformizar a penugens restantes.

Alice estava extasiada e sentindo-se extremamente bonita. Bella, todavia, não conseguia deixar de olhar para a sua filha e sentir seu coração constringir com a imagem dela amarelada, com olheiras e careca.

No início da manhã do dia seguinte, Isabella precisou resolver alguns problemas e não conseguiu retornar ao hospital até pouco antes do almoço. E a visão que ela teve, no segundo que a maçaneta do quarto 241 foi virada por sua mão, ocasionou uma piscada extra dos olhos, para que ela certificasse-se que estava vendo, de fato, uma cena real.

Edward estava sentado sobre uma cadeira no meio do quarto, enquanto Alice estava no dele, segurando o pulso da Esme, que, por sua vez, segurava uma máquina de barbeador. Alice gargalhava de maneira gostosa com cada mecha do cabelo ruivo escuro que era raspada.

Qualquer risada da sua filha ocasionava uma em Isabella, portanto, quando Esme a notou encostada ao batente da porta com um sorriso glorioso estampando seu rosto acompanhado por um olhar questionador, gargalhou.

Edward virou seu rosto para olhar na direção que a enfermeira encarava, mas teve seu rosto segurado por um par pequenino de mãos.

- Não pode mexê!

- Sim senhora.

- Alice. – Bella exclamou quando ela voltou a guiar as mãos da Esme. – O que você pensa que está fazendo, mocinha?

Ao ouvir o som da Bella um sorriso pintou o rosto do médico, enquanto sua cabeça voltava a virar para a direção dela. Desta vez não foi interrompido por mãos pequenas, já que elas estavam ocupadas demais raspando os cabelos dele.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se tanto ao notar a cabeça, também careca, da mulher, que ela sentiu-se desconfortável. Olhando para o chão e segurando a alça da sua bolsa firmemente em sua mão, foi até a sua filha, depositando um beijo longo na cabeça sem cabelos e em seguida tocou seus lábios ao rosto do Edward.

- Bom dia... – sussurrou e sorriu para Esme, que agora estava concentrada em terminar de cortar os cabelos ruivos.

- Mamã! Olha como Ed tá nindo! – Alice exclamou, batendo palminhas, enquanto encarava a cabeça recém raspada.

- Está. – Bella murmurou encarando os olhos verdes. – Lindo. – e a palavra carregava muito mais significado do que o sentido literal.

Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que via. Edward fizera a exata mesma coisa que ela e Alice fizeram no dia anterior; a diferença é que não existia necessidade alguma para que ele completasse o ato, como houve para Bella.

Quando terminou, Esme fez menção de varrer do quarto, os cabelos, mas Bella já estava com vassoura em mãos. Portanto só agradeceu por ter olhado sua menina enquanto estava fora e avisou que cuidaria da bagunça.

O silêncio estava pesado, tenso e agonizante como nunca antes fora.

Edward encarava a mulher, enquanto ela limpava o quarto e, com seus dedos cirúrgicos, acariciava a cabeça da criança.

Alice já estava adormecida quando Bella terminou de varrer tudo e jogar os cabelos no lixo fora do quarto. Edward tinha acabado de repousar a criança no leito quando sentiu um par de mãos abraçarem-no por trás.

A sensação aquecida que preencheu seu corpo, junto com as rápidas batidas do seu coração, anunciaram de quem era o par de mãos.

Ela falou algo em suas costas e, sendo abafada pela roupa do médico, ele não conseguiu ouvi-la.

- O que? – ele perguntou, virando-se cuidadosamente até que ficasse de frente para ela.

- Meu deus, eu te amo tanto. – ela confidenciou. Sua voz era cheia de agonia, como se a confissão doesse para sair do peito. – Tanto, tanto, tanto... – murmurou repetidamente enquanto abraçava-se a ele. Seu aperto era forte no corpo masculino.

Edward estava estático, sem saber ao certo o que o atingiu, enquanto ouvia e sentia palavras desconexas deixarem os lábios da mulher. Ele tinha uma vaga impressão que ela declarara amor a ele, mas como se seu corpo e mente estivessem dormentes, perdeu completamente a noção do que estava acontecendo.

- Repete. – ele comandou, e a ansiedade em sua voz estava tão clara quanto cristal.

Ela apenas enterrou-se mais no peito dele, enquanto negava com a cabeça. Bella estava desesperada e com muito medo que ele tivesse ouvido o murmúrio que amava-o. Ela sabia que, apesar de estarem juntos há quase seis meses, ele não sentia o mesmo que ela. Amor. Puro e verdadeiro e doía muito imaginar que ele não amava-a.

As mãos masculinas seguraram o rosto, forçando-a olhar para ele. Os olhos verdes aproximaram-se dos castanhos, enquanto ele murmurava contra os lábios dela.

- Repete, Bella. _Por favor_.

Ela fechou firmemente os olhos. Era como se o espaço do seu peito não mais fosse suficiente para seu coração, que, em contrapartida, veio bater na sua garganta. Se ela soltasse as mãos das costas dele, saberia que elas tremiam freneticamente. E deus, como seu corpo estava gelado por dentro. O frio contido em sua barriga já tinha espalhado-se como praga para todas as extremidades do corpo.

- Repete. – ele mais uma vez implorou. – Por deus, repete.

- Amo você. – ela sussurrou fechando os olhos, não antecipando o momento em que ele a dispensaria ou algo do tipo.

Edward fechou os olhos quando as palavras tocaram seu rosto com singelas carícias. Era uma sensação muito gostosa, saber que a mulher que você amava mais do que sua própria vida, dividia o sentimento contigo.

- Tanto, Bella, tanto que chega a doer. – ele complementou a confissão dela, e imediatamente selou-a com o toque casto dos lábios.

Ele passou minutos murmurando contra os lábios dela o fato que a amava e tentando quantificar o sentimento. Sem sucesso.

**~Agosto-Setembro~**

- Mã... qué pipi! – Alice falou pela terceira vez.

- Eu sei amor, mas temos que esperar a enfermeira, lembra que mamãe já disse isso? – ela concordou com a cabeça, mas continuou pressionando suas perninhas.

Ao encarar sua filha, Bella teve que segurar as lágrimas dentro de si, porque há dois dias foi noticiado que ela estava com uma falha hepática leve. Nada muito anormal, dado às circunstancias que ela se encontrava. Edward explicou que, por conta do tratamento incisivo da quimioterapia, era possível que isso acontecesse.

- Aqui. – Bella limpou o nariz pequeno da sua menina que mais uma vez estava sangrando. Este era um dos sintomas que acompanhavam o câncer e a coloração mais amarelada da pele.

O problema maior é que Bella precisou fazer uma decisão um tanto quanto importante: diminuir a dosagem do remédio que Alice recebia pela veia para dar um pouco de tempo para o fígado da pequena se recuperar, já que este órgão é o que mais rápido regenera, ou então manter o tratamento na mesma intensidade já que faltava menos de uma semana para a cirurgia que retiraria o pouco que sobrou do tumor na cabeça da sua filha.

E ela optou por continuar o tratamento. O que ela não poderia imaginar é que por Alice ter nascido prematuramente, essa foi a pior escolha possível. Obvio, que dado o fato que o tumor tinha grandes chances de voltar a crescer e, mais uma vez, inviabilizar a cirurgia, não houve muito o que pensar. Ficar nove meses em um hospital acabava com o bom senso de cada um. Especialmente quando esta estadia, definitivamente não era voluntária.

Bella ouviu um choramingar baixinho, e imediatamente olhou para sua filha. Alice estava encolhida na cama, abraçando os joelhos.

- O que foi, princesinha?

- Fiz pipi.

Bella depositou um beijo na testa quente da sua menina e, notando que estava febril, levantou o lençol molhado para afastá-lo do corpo da sua filha. Ofegou, entretanto, ao notar a coloração escura demais que estampava o tecido.

- Você fez xixi ou totô?

- Xixi. - afirmou com a voz fraca.

- Certeza, meu amor?

- Tem mamã!

Pouco tempo depois a enfermeira entrou no quarto e depois de fitar longamente a mancha escura, retirou-se do cômodo dizendo que retornaria em um minuto. E ela retornou, mas junto dela chegou Edward. Seu jaleco estava amassado, a barba de dois ou três dias por fazer e fundas olheiras preenchendo seu rosto. Ele passou as ultimas 41 horas no seu plantão no hospital, por isso o estado tão deplorável do homem.

Bella encarou-o, implorando com seus olhos que ele assegurasse-a que estava tudo bem e que aquilo era, de fato, fezes.

- Sra. Cope? - falou com a enfermeira idosa.

- Sim**,** Doutor Masen?

- Ordene um exame de sangue, dê preferência a _ALT_ e _TIBL_. Nível _vermelho_ de acesso.

- Sim senhor. - ela disse e imediatamente retirou-se do quarto.

- O que é isso? - perguntou alarmado, notando um rastro de sangue deixando o ouvido dela.

- Meu deus! - Bella ofegou, temendo aproximar-se demais.

- Ela está tendo hemorragias desde quando, Bella?

- Há uns dois dias. Achei que era um efeito colateral normal da quimioterapia.

- Não assim. - ele murmurou.

Bella custou para perceber a gravidade da situação, e só foi retirada do torpor quando ouviu um choramingar desesperado da sua filha, mas antes mesmo que pudesse alcançá-la, Alice já estava no colo do homem que tanto amava

- Shiu, princesa. Vai ficar tudo bem... - ele sussurrava sem parar contra a cabeça ainda careca da criança.

Isabella puxou seus cabelos curtos com a mão, enquanto considerava uma aproximação. Mas antes mesmo que ela pudesse, dois homens vestidos de verde entraram no quarto e colocaram sua filha em uma maca.

Fora tudo rápido demais. Ela nem conseguiu assimilar a situação. Era como se seu cérebro ainda estivesse tentando compreender o xixi escurecido.

Duas mãos grandes abraçaram-na, trazendo-a para perto do Edward.

- Preciso fazer esse exame, meu amor. Você fica aqui? - ele estava muito preocupado com Alice, mas não conseguia olhar para a mulher que vestia um semblante perdido, e simplesmente sair do quarto.

- Vai. - ela sussurrou e foi só quando sentiu o baque mudo da porta fechando, que conseguiu compreender que algo muito sério estava acontecendo.

Como se estivesse no automático, retirou os lençóis sujos da cama da sua filha e levou-os até a ala da enfermaria.

Quase duas horas passaram-se até que Edward tivesse retornado ao quarto. Sozinho.

- Onde está Alice?

- Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo.

- UTI? - perguntou, necessitando daquela confirmação. Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, enquanto aproximava-se mais dela. - Por quê?

Edward enlaçou a cintura fina e trouxe-a muito perto de si.

- Ela teve uma _insuficiência hepática_ _aguda_.

- Uma o que?

- O fígado dela quase parou de funcionar.

E então o inferno tinha finalmente acomodado-se à terra. Minutos passaram com ela chorando copiosamente nos braços do homem, enquanto ele a apertava, passando o que restava de forças em si, para ela.

Lamúrias incoerentes eram murmuradas pela voz feminina, enquanto ele os guiava para sentar no sofá daquele quarto.

Edward deveria ter antecipado esse momento. Por deus, ele sabia que Alice era frágil demais para aguentar mais uma semana de quimioterapia, mas ainda assim deixou Bella fazer a escolha.

- Eu não entendendo como isso aconteceu! Alice é uma menina saudável e tinha absolutamente tudo para conseguir passar por esse tratamento. Por deus, eu simplesmente não consigo entender, amor. Juro que as doses medicinais ministradas eram baseadas na massa corporal dela. Eu tomei muito cuidado para não errar.

E agora era ela quem o consolava, porque, aparentemente, a necessidade de culpar alguém o atingiu de forma avassaladora; e o alvo escolhido em quem ele miraria a culpa, era ele mesmo.

- Ela vai ficar bem, amor. Alice é forte. Ela sobreviveu à sua primeira semana de vida, mesmo nascendo prematura.

- O que? - ele perguntou, resfolegando. - Alice nasceu prematura?

- S-sim... - Bella respondeu completamente insegura. - Trinta e cinco semanas.

- _Puta que pariu_.

E essa foi a primeira vez que ouviu um xingamento deixar os lábios do médico.

- Como eu deixei isso passar? Meu deus do céu!

Bella recomeçou a chorar, ao notar que ele - a sua base, a pessoa com a qual contava para manter-se sana - tinha acabado de explicitar que tudo poderia estar perdido.

- O que é? - ela perguntou desesperada em meio a soluços. - Por favor, meu amor. Me diz o que é.

- Com trinta e cinco semanas o fígado do feto já está desenvolvido, mas ele só consegue absorver substâncias tão agressivas depois que a gestação está completa.

- Mas ela ficou um tempo no hospital, se recuperando.

- Eu sei, mas a formação nunca vai ser igual.

- Edward... - a voz dela saiu tremida e tão vulnerável, que o fez sentir-se acuado. - E agora?

- Vamos tentar limpar o organismo dela, mas se não conseguirmos teremos que colocá-la na lista de doadores.

- Mas ela _não_ teve uma _falha hepática_!

- Ainda. - e o gosto da palavra saiu amargo na boca do Edward e ardeu no ouvido da Bella.

- Vai se fuder, Edward! Quem você pensa que é para matar minha filha por antecipação? Ela não teve falha hepática, ela não morreu!

Edward nada pode fazer se não abraçá-la contra si e deixar que o ressentimento que ela sentia fosse suficiente para aplacar a culpa que o assolava. Em pouco tempo, a fúria que possuía a mulher, dissolvera-se em desespero. O mais bruto desespero porque sua filha saiu do quarto apenas para fazer um exame, e não voltou; e ao invés disso, foi colocada em uma unidade de tratamento intensivo com uma grande possibilidade de ter uma _falha hepática_ e assim, como milhares de pessoas todos os anos, ter que ficar na fila de espera de um transplante.

- Me testa! – Bella exclamou com alívio na voz. – Por deus, testa meu fígado.

- Claro, amor... – Edward disse compreensivo, porque ele mesmo já pensava em ter o seu também testado.

- Logo. – ela implorou.

- Eu prometo.

Diferente do que a estadia no quarto, na UTI as visitas eram muito mais restritas e apenas Bella tinha a liberdade de ficar o dia inteiro lá. Nem Edward tinha o passe tão livre, visto que Alice não mais estava internada em sua ala, mas na de outro médico.

Charlie e Angela visitavam a pequena todos os dias desde que fora internada e agora, mesmo que não mais pudessem vê-la tanto como a viam, continuavam indo. Era quase como se todos tivessem necessidade de ver com seus próprios olhos que a menininha ainda estava viva. Ela, na verdade, definhava dia após dia a olhos nu. E por isso vê-la diariamente era melhor, menos traumático já que as mudanças eram demoradas e languidas.

Alice passou mais duas semanas internada na UTI e, diferentemente das melhores expectativas, seu estado só piorava. Quase que para o deleite do demônio, Edward ordenou a diminuição do remédio da _quimioterapia _para que o organismo conseguisse limpar as toxinas de dentro dele. O processo foi muito mais demorado do que de costume e ele cogitou colocar Alice em _bypass_ para limpar de uma vez por todas esse sangue, visto que o fígado não conseguia dar conta. Nesse meio tempo, o tumor – acostumado a uma dose muito mais alta de remédio – voltou a crescer. E quase como uma maldição, Edward pode perceber que ele cresceu muito mais fortificado do que costumava ser, porque agora ele já tinha defesas contra alguns princípios ativos medicinais.

Doutor Emmett McCathy nunca foi muito paciente, e dada uma situação de vida ou morte, ele sempre optava pela atitude mais arriscada, escolhendo, dessa forma, a vida. E no caso da Alice Swan não foi diferente. Ele tinha uma cirurgia agendada para retirar um tumor cerebral, e era isso que faria. Edward quase teve uma sincope nervosa quando ouviu a proposição do seu amigo, mas depois de quase uma hora ponderando junto dele, optou que essa seria a melhor opção que eles teriam.

O sangue da Alice era filtrado em um ritmo lento demais e, em contraste à essa velocidade, crescia o tumor. Então era válido que eles optassem a cortar o mal pela raiz.

Como o corpo fica em um estado muito crítico durante uma cirurgia, Edward achou que seria plausível usar o _bypass_ enquanto o tumor fosse tirado. Emmett achou que seria demais para um corpo só aguentar e quando falou isso, não só foi ofendido, como colocado em seu lugar.

- Eu sou o médico dela.

- Eu sei, Edward, mas ligar o corpo dela à maquinas para retirar todo o sangue, filtrar e depois recolocar, enquanto mexo no cérebro dela é demais para uma criança de dois anos.

- Três. – Edward corrigiu pois há pouco mais de duas semanas Alice tinha completado três anos de idade.

- Que seja, cara. Não faz diferença. Racionaliza comigo.

- Eu estou racionalizando. – ele contrapôs por entre os dentes.

- Não, Edward. Não está. Você se envolveu demais com ela, cara. Demais. E agora está fazendo escolhas burras. Ela tem tempo, Ed.

- Eu me envolvi sim, Emm. Mas não é por isso que deixei de pensar como o médico que sou.

- Na verdade está deixando.

Edward fechou o punho e respirou fundo – algumas vezes – pelo nariz, tentando acalmar-se. Emmett não só ofendera suas habilidades médicas, como disse que seu envolvimento com Alice era errado.

_Porra_! Não existia nada mais certo do que amar aquela menina como sua filha. Ele, pelo menos, sentia-se verdadeiramente assim.

- Para de ser cabeça dura e entende, de uma vez por todas, o que estou falando. Você é um médico do _caralho_, cara. Um dos melhores oncologistas pediátricos da região, mas porra, Edward, fazer o _bypass_ enquanto retiro o tumor não é seguro. E se você quiser continuar com essa ideia, arrume outro cirurgião, porque eu não vou sujar minhas mãos dessa forma.

- Você só está com medo. – Edward provocou e teve que engolir seco com o olhar de resposta que Emmett lançou-lhe. Era frívolo.

- Você pode ter certeza que sim.

E com isso ele saiu da sala.

Edward agendou a cirurgia para o dia seguinte, no hospital de Seattle porque o de Forks não tinha tanta tecnologia. Ele não poderia correr o risco de perder Emmett como o cirurgião, portanto o _bypass_ teria que esperar.

Bella foi na ambulância com Edward e Alice, enquanto Emmett foi de carro. Charlie e Angela seguiram, não muito atrás, na viatura do homem.

O clima não era tranqüilo. Especialmente por se tratar de uma remoção hospitalar que duraria cerca de quatro horas. Era perigoso demais, e Edward tentou conseguir o helicóptero do hospital de Seattle, mas não obteve sucesso.

A cirurgia foi um sucesso e Emmett retirou tanto do tumor que Alice teria que fazer um tratamento simples e leve, só para terminar de matar algumas células cancerígenas presas às paredes cranianas.

Entretanto, o que não era bem vindo, mas chegou, foi a infecção hospitalar que Alice contraiu na mudança de ambiente. Ela, por ter passado quatro meses em _quimioterapia_, estava com o sistema imunológico muito fraco. A falha hepática que ela contraiu, apenas colaborou para que sua situação se agravasse, já que seu organismo estava focado em combater as toxinas do sangue, e não futuras infecções. E, se não bastasse, durante o _bypass_ que foi ministrado dois dias depois da cirurgia, ela teve duas paradas cardíacas e o seu organismo não se adaptou bem com o sangue recém-filtrado, ocasionando ainda mais trabalho ao fígado extremamente debilitado que, em consequência, falhou por completo.

Edward, no auge do desespero, ordenou que ela fosse mantida no _bypass_ até que um doador chegasse. Ele foi à diretoria do hospital, e com um desespero palpável, implorou que eles recomendassem o transplante para Alice, dessa forma eles avançariam significativamente na lista de espera de órgãos. Alice, por ser criança, já tinha vantagens sobre outras pessoas, mas o fato que estava em tratamento contra o câncer, seu fígado já havia falhado e, para piorar, contraíra uma infecção hospitalar, só piorava a situação dela, colocando-a em uma lista de prioridade menor, já que aos olhos deles, Alice já estava morrendo.

_**~Outubro~**_

- Por favor, me chama o Edward. – Bella pediu a seu pai, em meio a soluços contidos. Ela estava segurando a cabeça da Alice que acabara de recomeçar a vomitar. Dessa vez, entretanto, o vomito saiu vermelho e muito parecido com sangue.

Alice estava vomitando a tanto tempo que chegou a ficar com falta de ar. Quando seu estômago descansou, ela desatou a chorar copiosamente. Bella não ficou para trás, pois colocou a bacia com o sangue no criado mudo, apertou a campainha para chamar a enfermeira e deitou no leito com sua filha, enquanto ambas choravam juntas.

Bella tinha certeza que era impossível sofrer mais do que estava, mas toda vez que olhava para sua menina e constatava o quão errada sua afirmativa era, só sentia-se pior, porque a pessoa que sofria mais do que ela, era sua filha.

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou esbaforido.

Bella então chorou ainda mais intensamente e ele, sem pensar que isso poderia gerar uma advertência pela junta hospitalar, subiu na cama e abraçou Bella, por trás, contra si. A sua mão segurando a cintura fina demais da Alice, que estava atrás da sua mãe.

- O que foi, meu amor? Fala comigo.

- Ela vomitou sangue. – Bella explicou depois de seguidas tentativas sem sucesso. – E está com tanta dor, que chega a doer em mim. – complementou em um lamento sôfrego. – Eu não sei mais o que fazer. – e o choro em nenhum momento a deixou.

Edward enterrou seu rosto no pescoço dela, e chegou mais perto das mulheres, porque, e por mais que a admissão disso doesse demais, ele também não fazia ideia do que mais fazer.

- Cada dia fica pior. E como se não fosse passar. – ela continuou a deixar seus sentimentos exteriorizarem-se. – Dói demais.

Quando fechou os olhos para tentar conter as lágrimas, Bella lembrou-se de Tanya falando do alívio de deixar seu filho partir, mas, em contrapartida, como essa partida a destruiria. E era exatamente isso que ela sentia. Alice era tudo o que ela tem na vida, ou melhor, é a sua vida, e perder sua menina significaria perder a simples vontade de viver. Ela não conseguiria se imaginar em um mundo que sua filha não mais vivesse. Por deus, o ciclo natural é ver sua filha ter seu primeiro namoradinho – daqueles que o menino nem sabe que está em um relacionamento – e então os sucessos dela na escola, um namorado de verdade, faculdade, casamento e filhos. Mas com o andar dos fatos, era possível que ela não chegasse nem perto do namoradinho.

Meu deus! Bella sentiu a urgência no momento e ofegou, literalmente sem ar. Seu coração dava batidas descompassadas, enquanto todo o seu corpo tremia em meio a suor frio.

Ela sentia-se morrendo.

Edward abraçou Bella ainda mais forte contra si, sem ideia do que passava pela sua cabeça. Mas nos poucos segundos que se passaram, o corpo que estava entre seus braços começou a tremer violentamente, enquanto um suor cobria-o por inteiro. Ele sentiu, mais do que viu, Alice abraçar mais forte a mão da sua mãe e então murmurou palavras de encorajamento.

- Eu te amo, mamã. – A menina sussurrou e Bella chorou ainda mais forte.

Bella entendeu a declaração como uma despedida, então abraçou sua filha mais ainda contra si e, em meio a lágrimas, ofegos e lamúrias, implorou que Alice não a deixasse.

- Ainda não, meu anjo. Por favor, ainda não. – a voz da mulher era tremida e tão implorativa.

- Aninda não. – Alice concordou, sem saber ao certo o que sua mãe estava pedindo.

Foi só no final daquela semana que Alice teve sua primeira parada cardíaca. Ela estava fazendo uma _tomografia computadorizada_ quando um ataque de tosse a atingiu. Ela cuspia sangue, e a respiração não chegava a seus pulmões. Eventualmente, engasgada, a criança caiu desmaiada.

O mesmo ocorreu três vezes no período de dois dias, a diferença era o lugar o qual se encontrava. Duas vezes foram no quarto, e uma terceira no corredor do hospital, enquanto Bella empurrava a cadeira de rodas que Alice usava.

Na semana seguinte havia uma pequena cirurgia marcada para estancar a hemorragia pulmonar que ela sofria. Aparentemente a inflamação hospitalar não foi devidamente combatida pelos antiinflamatórios e alastrou-se, dessa forma, até os brônquios.

Bella não conseguiu liberar Alice para o centro cirúrgico com facilidade. Ela, desde que acordou, não conseguia ignorar a sensação esquisita que assolava seu corpo. Sua barriga ficava constantemente gelada, seu coração batendo lentamente, enquanto sua garganta fechou-se tanto, que a respiração era dolorosa.

Edward optou por não estar na sala de cirurgia, porque Alice estava em boas mãos, mas Bella, sozinha.

- Confia no Doutor Brown, Bella. Ele sabe o que está fazendo...

Bella apenas confirmou com a cabeça, enquanto seu corpo procurava por abrigo no corpo do Edward.

- Não me deixa. Não sai daqui.

- Nunca... – e a palavra foi sussurrada em um tom tão baixo, que praticamente não foi ouvida.

- Eu te amo. – ela confirmou a declaração dele com uma própria, mostrando que a palavra sussurrada pelo Edward, foi ouvida.

Ele respirou fundo e trouxe-a mais para perto de si. Ouvir tais palavras da mulher que ele já amava mais do que sua própria vida era sempre intenso demais.

As quase três horas que Alice ficou na mesa de cirurgia demoraram praticamente um dia. Entre o casal, que aguardava na sala de espera, palavras quase não foram ditas, respirações eram furtivas e necessidades escondidas, porque a apreensão do momento nublava qualquer outra sensação externa a ponto de lançar os dois em um mesmo limbo.

O momento gelado foi quebrado quando alguém – que aparentava estar com ainda mais frio – entrou na sala de espera carregando uma expressão que Edward era extremamente familiar. Bella olhou o Doutor Brown com apreensão, seca por notícias, enquanto Edward fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele sentia vontade de mandar o médico de volta e fazer o melhor de si, mas optou por fechar os olhos e respirar fundo algumas vezes, caso contrário, as lágrimas que faziam seus olhos arderem, inundariam-no.

_When_ _you_ _try_ _your_ _best, but_ _don't_ _succeed_

Quando você tenta o seu melhor, mas não tem sucesso

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

Quando você consegue o que quer, mas não o que precisa

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

Quando você se sente tão cansado, mas não consegue dormir

_Stuck in reverse_

Preso no reverso

Doutor Brown estava com a máscara cirurgia pendente em seu pescoço. Sua roupa azul, completamente amassada. Os olhos vermelhos fitavam tudo, mas não viam nada. As pernas guiavam-no para um caminho doloroso. Os braços pendiam pesados ao lado do corpo. Quando ele terminou de atravessar o corredor branco demais e ficou a poucos metros do casal, retirou a toca cirúrgica com fúria e amassou-a entre os punhos.

Para Bella aquilo era cansaço. Para Edward, derrota.

"hemorragia interna, lugares demais, duas vezes, parada cardíaca"

As palavras que saíram dos lábios dele não eram absorvidas pelos ouvidos da mãe da criança que ele recentemente operou. Tudo o que ela conseguia captar eram emoções que corriam pelo rosto dos dois médicos.

Neutralidade, resignação e fúria. Contra surpresa, apreensão e lágrimas - muitas lágrimas.

O embate de emoções entre o cirurgião e o oncologista pediátrico, faziam Bella sentir-se confusa, mas quando os olhos verdes do homem que amava debulharam-se em lágrimas de sangue, ela compreendeu.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

E lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto

_When you lose something you can't replace_

Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

Quando você ama alguém, mas é desperdiçado

_Could it be worse?_

Pode ser pior?

Edward estava tão focado em sua própria dor que quando Isabella caiu límpida no chão, ao seu lado, ele não notou a princípio. Doutor Brown imediatamente agachou-se para ajudar a mulher que tinha desmaiado, e ao notar a movimentação, Edward saiu do seu estado de torpor e acordou, com suas próprias mãos a _sua_ mulher.

- Sh... estou aqui. – ele sussurrou, mas o barulho agudo que Bella ouvia ao fundo, a impedia de ouvi-lo. – Fique comigo... Volta. – ele murmurou implorativamente, enquanto acariciava os cabelos castanhos que recomeçavam a crescer. – Não me deixa sozinho. – o pedido era agoniado e acompanhado por mais lágrimas. – Não você. Por favor, você também não.

E era extremamente errado exigir de uma mãe, que acabou de perder um filho, sua presença, mas era quase como se ele não conseguisse distinguir o certo do errado. Tudo o que Edward necessitava era que ela ficasse em ele. Que ela não se afastasse. Porque, por deus, como doía. Seu peito estava dilacerado, a respiração entrava em seu organismo cortando-o em partículas atômicas, enquanto suas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto como ácido.

- Alice. M-me dá a minha f-filha. – Bella chorou, sabendo que o pedido era impossível.

_Lights will guide you home_

Luzes te guiarão para casa

_And ignite your bones_

E inflamarão seus ossos

_And I will try to fix you_

E eu tentarei te consertar

Edward levou Isabella até o lugar que Alice estava. Pelo protocolo ele não poderia levá-la à sala de cirurgia, mas ele não estava nada preocupado com o protocolo.

Os passos da Bella eram curtos e falhos. Ela estava fraca, muito fraca. E cansada, mas quando abriu a porta e viu sua menina deitada em um leito com um lençol azul cobrindo seu corpo, poderia jurar que ela só estava dormindo. De longe sua filha parecia uma criança, a sua criança; mas de perto definitivamente um anjo.

- Meu anjinho... – ela sussurrou e quando tocou no rostinho pequeno que percebeu a realidade daquilo tudo. Alice estava tão fria e imóvel. Seu peitinho não subia ou descia com a respiração. Estava parado. Bella teve que colocar um dedo perto do nariz da sua filha, para certificar-se que ela ainda respirava, mas quando nenhum ar tocou sua pele, ela entrou em desespero. Era quase como se seu cérebro tivesse acabado de apagar as memórias recentes onde ela via, mas do que ouvia, que sua filha estava morta.

_And_ _high_ _up_ _above_ _or_ _down_ _below_

E lá em cima ou bem embaixo

_When_ _you are too in love to let it go_

Quando você está tão apaixonado para libertar

_But if you never try you will never know_

Mas se você nunca tentar, jamais saberá

_Just what you are worth_

Exatamente quando você vale

- Edward! Alice não está respirando. – ela estava completamente desesperada, olhando em todas as direções, quase implorando para os céus fazerem sua filha voltar a respirar.

Ele demorou muito tempo para conseguir acalmar Isabella. E quando ela deu-se por convencida que Alice não mais acordaria, não só desatou-se em um choro mudo, como se fechou completamente para o mundo.

_Lights_ _will_ _guide_ _you home_

Luzes te guiarão para casa

_And_ _ignite_ _your_ _bones_

E inflamarão seus ossos

_And I will try to fix you_

E eu tentarei te consertar

Charlie observou com desespero a sua filha perder-se em si mesma, enquanto ignorava Edward, que acabava também sentindo-se perdido.

Dias passaram até que ele conseguisse resolver a cremação da Alice. Bella não conseguia sequer sair do quarto do hotel, quando mais lidar não só com o fato que sua filha morrera, mas também virara cinzas. Ele lembrava vagamente da Bella mencionar que não gostava de cemitérios e que sempre que tivesse que fazer esse tipo de escolha, optaria por cremação.

_Tears stream down your face_

Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto

_When you lose something you can not replace_

Quando você perde algo, que não pode substituir

_Tears stream down your face_

Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto

_And I_

E eu

Edward estava deitado de lado na cama ao lado da Bella. Ela estava de olhos abertos, mas completamente desfocados. Seus ossos estavam muito mais proeminentes, assim como as olheiras em seu rosto. Ele preocupava-se com ela mais e mais a cada dia. Era como se ela estivesse definhando na sua frente. Seu coração doía não só com a perda daquela bolinha de energia, mas com a perda gradual da mulher que ele ama.

A mão magra, fria e pequena tocou o rosto abrasivo pela barba e por lá ficou. O coração do médico perdeu uma ou duas batidas pelo contato e, em seguida ele envolveu a cintura fina com seu braço, trazendo-a mais para si.

Eventualmente eles voltaram para Forks. O casal foi para a praia de La Push e, enquanto Bella lançava as cinzas – de maneira morosa – na praia, Edward dedilhava músicas no seu violão. Não foi planejado, ele apenas sentia uma súbita necessidade de fazer música.

_Tears_ _streams_ _down_ _your face_

Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto

_I promise you I will learn for my mistakes_

Prometo a você que aprenderei com meus erros

_Tears streams down your face_

Lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto

_And I_

E eu

Os dois passaram horas sentados naquele penhasco observando cada partícula da menina, que tanto amaram, ser recebida pelo universo. Escondida pelas folhas, levada pelo vento e, em sua maioria, engolida pelas águas.

Mais de uma semana tinha passado desde de o dia mais fatídico da vida da Bella e nenhuma palavra fora emitida por ela. Era quase como se tivesse perdido tanto a motivação para viver que até o ato de falar era dispensável. O que ela não poderia imaginar é que o homem que ficava com ela dia e noite também morria gradativamente a cada dia em que ela se afastava mais e mais.

Foi só quando Bella levantou-se e andou até o limite do penhasco que Edward abandonou o violão e correu para lá.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – explodiu, puxando com força o corpo da mulher contra si.

- Eu não quero que ela vá. – Bella gritou, enquanto chorava. – Ela não pode me abandonar. – e o cansaço dos últimos meses finalmente abateu-se a ela, já que repentinamente suas pernas perderam as forças e seu corpo cedeu contra o dele.

Edward carregou-a com cuidado para longe dali e a depositou em seu colo. Ela ainda não tinha parado de chorar, e embora ela estivesse silenciosa, seu choro era muito mais sofrido.

- Estou com tanta saudade. Como eu vou viver sem ela?

- Eu espero poder te ajudar, amor. Não posso cogitar a hipótese de viver sem você. Não me faça passar também por isso.

- Eu não quero, mas não consigo.

- Você não vai se matar. – a certeza atingiu o corpo da Bella como um choque.

- Não. – ela sussurrou, derrotada. Nunca fora intenção dela se matar, a hipótese de reunir-se com sua filha apenas parecia tentadora.

- Eu não vou viver também sem você. Não faz isso comigo. – ele soluçou. Bella o fitou e notou seu choro seco, mas pesaroso.

- Não vou. – ela prometeu.

- Para onde você está me levando? – ela perguntou, horas depois, quando eles entraram em uma rua desconhecida.

Era extremamente longe da sua casa e na fronteira da cidade. Tinha muitas árvores, mas ainda assim era um lugar claro.

Sua dúvida apenas aumentou quando ela avisou uma belíssima choupana puxada para o tom telha.

- Para casa.

- Sua casa?

- Nossa casa. – ele simplesmente clarificou, demonstrando que não mais pretendia reter o título daquela casa sozinho. Especialmente se isso implicasse a distancia da Bella por um segundo que fosse. Era um risco que ele não estava disposto a correr.

O ofego dela foi suprimido pelo ronco do motor quando o carro começou a subir a ladeira para chegar à casa.

_Nossa casa._

Bella assustou-se, principalmente, com a empolgação que sentiu ao ouvir e absorver aquelas palavras. Empolgação esta sentida, pela primeira vez, em muito tempo.

_Nossa casa._

_Lights will guide you home_

Luzes te guiarão para casa

_And ignite your bones_

E inflamarão seus ossos

_And I will try to fix you_

E eu tentarei te consertar

* * *

**Glossário**:

Meduloblastoma – é o tumor cerebral maligno, que ocorre com mais recorrência em crianças.

Radioterapia – tratamento oncológico (de câncer) que utiliza radiação de íons. Pode ser usado externamente ou interna. No caso da Alice foi uma capsula ionizante que liberaria o conteúdo dela de forma gradativa, colocada dentro do crânio, próximo ao tumor. (Braquiterapia)

Quimioterapia – tratamento oncológico que utiliza-se de componentes químicos para afetar o funcionamento celular (de células). No caso da Alice, o tratamento foi ministrado intravenoso (pela veia) e com o objetivo de destruir a capacidade das células cancerígenas de se multiplicarem.

Insuficiência Hepática – As funções do fígado são comprometidas.

Falha Hepãtica – O fígado para de funcionar.

ALT e TIBL – exames de sangue.

Bypass – é um equipamento que faz um 'desvio' da função de órgãos pontuais que estão danificados, para manter o paciente vivo. No caso da Alice, foi usado para aliviar o fígado, de modo que ele começasse a se reconstruir.

Tomografia computadorizada – é um exame de diagnóstico por imagem, feito por computador.

_

* * *

_

_**NB: **__*drigo vira de costas, limpa o nariz na manga, seca as lagrimas, funga e fuzila a Lou enquanto se joga no cantinho, chorando.* PUTA QUE PARIU. Confesso que os outros capítulos me deixaram mais baixo que... enfim, mas esse, definitivamente, me dilacerou. Não sei se foi por eu já saber o que ia acontecer e me surpreender da maneira que a gorda deu vida as palavras, ou foi por simplesmente ver Licinha piorar e adoecer cada dia que se passava na fic, e morrer de vontade de me enfiar no meio do enredo para salvar todos. Ai ai, três capítulos que valeram quase que por uma vida. Foi um tour por um túnel do tempo, gorda. Com lembranças pouco agradáveis. Mas você soube, como NINGUEM, conduzir cada palavra, cada frase, cada emoção nos parágrafos que relataram essa idéia magnífica que sua cabecinha conseguiu desenvolver. PUTAQUEPARIU again; NB gigantesca, mas eu precisava. Eu tenho certeza que por mais impressionados que seus leitores saíram desse capitulo, eles vão saber reconhecer como você foi fucking diva nessa fic. Parabéns mesmo, gordinha.

* * *

_

_**N.**__**A**__**.:**__ *abraça todo mundo sem nem pedir permissão*_

_Eu seei, eu seeeei... Me matem. :/_

_Acho que não tenho nada para falar aqui, exceto que me esperem para o epílogo e não, Alicinha não vai ressuscitar ou reencarnar._

_**Projeto de Fanfics:**_ _www*orkut*com*br/Main#Community?cmm=95987773_

_Não esqueçam de entrar na comunidade para prestigiar as meninas. ;)_

_Beijos,_

_Lou.  
_


	5. Epílogo

_N.a.: Twilight nunca me pertenceu._

_

* * *

_

**Epílogo**

A empolgação do Edward era simplesmente contagiante. Fazia pouco mais de dois dias que ele entrou no hospital para o plantão e desde então a ansiedade crescente era tão palpável que algumas pessoas evitavam ficar ao seu lado, temendo perderem-se no mesmo estado no qual ele se encontrava. Os dedos tamborilantes, pés que batiam no chão e mãos que constantemente percorriam seus fios acobreados tinham uma razão para existir; e uma extremamente importante. _Bella_.

Há pouco mais de um mês, quando ele decidiu que morariam juntos, percebeu-se em um túnel longo sem seu final visível. Isabella estava sempre em um mundo próprio, e que ela fazia questão de esconder. Ela interagia com as pessoas, mas nunca conseguia dar um sorriso sincero, ou demonstrar o mínimo de felicidade; por mais que Edward empenhasse-se fortemente para tal. Ele apenas observava, sentindo seus órgãos contraírem-se em agonia ao ver Bella deixar-se levar pela tristeza desesperadora.

Ele sabia que devia levá-la a um psicólogo. A certeza que ela precisava de ajuda profissional era clara em sua cabeça, entretanto, ao olhar para ela e notar que tudo o que ela precisava era das mãozinhas pequenas envolvendo seu pescoço, ele só conseguia fechar os olhos e torcer para que a dor que sentiam um dia se dissipasse.

O médico massageou sua têmpora, enquanto terminava de arrumar as coisas em sua sala para poder voltar para casa. Uma sensação ruim o perseguia desde que acordou no dia anterior. Bella e ele dormiam em quartos diferentes. Ela no de hóspedes e ele na sua suíte. A interação entre eles era confortável, mas nunca íntima demais. Era quase como se com a _partida_ da Alice, os dois tivesse se distanciado consideravelmente e apesar dele sempre encontrar o jantar pronto quando chegava em casa dos seus turnos, Bella nunca esperava-o para comer. Era muito raro que eles dividissem um cômodo ao mesmo tempo, mas ainda assim ele certificava-se de demonstrar a importância dela em sua vida. Bilhetes à ela eram constantemente deixados em lugares que ele sabia que ela iria, como banheiro, cozinha e sala; e ele tinha certeza que ela os via, porque quando ele checava os papéis nunca estavam mais ali. Era a maneira dela mostrar como ele era importante em sua vida e, contanto que ela estivesse satisfeita com isso, ele também estaria.

Edward suspirou quando ouviu o clique do fecho metálico da sua maleta e estremeceu com o eco dos seus próprios passos. Trabalhar naquele hospital depois de tudo que foi vivenciado no último ano era nada mais do que tortura. Ele daria qualquer coisa para trocar sua locação de trabalho; o problema é que o fato de existir um hospital em Forks já era suficientemente bom. O máximo que ele conseguiria seria Port Angeles, mas ele estava certo que não conseguiria concentrar-se em seu trabalho sabendo que estava a, no mínimo, duas horas de distância da Bella.

O percurso, normalmente curto até o estacionamento do hospital, pareceu eterno. Especialmente depois que ele passou em frente ao quarto 141. Neste momento, Edward fechou os olhos ao sentir seu coração constringir quando percebeu que logo no andar de cima ele encontrou a sua motivação de viver, a pequena menininha que trouxe alegria a uma vida acinzentada, mas que não conseguiu manter-se em sua vida.

Os poucos quilômetros que separavam sua casa do hospital passaram como um longo borrão. O marrom e verde de Forks misturaram-se na visão periférica do homem que, por nenhum motivo aparente, estava com pressa demais de chegar em casa. Por sorte ele não foi parado no acostamento da rodovia durante o percurso dado a sua velocidade acima da permitida por lei. Quando ele chegou em sua casa que, por ser simples demais, parecia uma choupana, estacionou o carro e com mãos tremidas fez seu caminho para dentro. Ele suspirou quando notou o silêncio já costumeiro, mas sentiu seu coração disparar e uma onda de adrenalina invadi-lo quando nenhum cheiro de janta foi sentido.

O sol tinha se posto há poucas horas e esse era o horário que ele costumava chegar em casa para encontrar o jantar que Bella teria feito. Era rotineiro que ele sentisse o cheiro de comida já da entrada da sua casa, mas quando não sentiu, foi inevitável que o gosto ácido da bile atingisse a sua garganta, deixando uma sensação de aspereza e náusea.

- Bella? - seu chamado foi tímido, mas com o passar dos segundos, ficando cada vez mais agitado.

O tempo parecia correr de forma inconstante enquanto ele checava cada cômodo daquela casa para encontrar sempre a mesma cena. Vazio. Então ele fez uma segunda ronda, tentando prestar mais atenção em detalhes como bilhetes, o celular ou bolsa dela... Qualquer coisa que comprovasse que o que o seu corpo sentia não estaria, de fato, acontecendo.

A simples ideia de admitir o fato que ela poderia ter partido fazia não só sua ansiedade subir a níveis não alcançáveis, como a certeza que falhara com ela confirmara-se. Ele sabia que não tinha conseguido passar pelas camadas de proteção que ela ergueu sobre si depois do incidente com sua menina, no fundo verdadeiramente sabia, e por mais que doesse admitir que não estava nem perto de conseguir proporcionar a felicidade que a prometeu, ele tinha esperanças que um dia ela conseguisse desabrochar.

Mas ele checou cada superfície daquele lugar com olhos clínicos. E achou algumas coisas. Duas canetas, uma calça de moletom, algumas blusas, sua escova de cabelo e um par de pantufas. Edward ficou confuso com o porquê da presença destes pertences, mas optando por não mais enganar-se com falsas esperanças, prostrou em sua cabeça que foram deixados para trás apenas pela pressa. Mas a verdade - da partida - estampada e esfregada em seu rosto fazia uma onda de incapacidade atingi-lo de uma maneira violenta e nada agradável. E junto destas sensações desagradáveis veio uma onda forte de exaustão.

Ele estava cansado das mais de cinquenta horas acordado. De trabalhar no único lugar que ao mesmo tempo recordava os melhores e piores momentos da sua vida. Exausto de chegar em casa para observar a mulher que ele amava mais do que a si mesmo distanciar-se mais e mais. De sentir-se perdido, fraco e incapacitado de fazer o que ela precisaria. Cansado de esconder que ele estava machucado, para evitar fazer sua Bella sangrar mais e mais. De enterrar o rosto no travesseiro toda noite nas últimas semanas e conversar com Alice, implorando que ela ajudasse sua mãe. Esvaecido de sentir seu pulmão pesar com cada respirada mais profunda. Da dor de perder alguém, mas de notar que a pessoa que você mais ama está deixando-se perder também. Exausto de temer cada instante fora de casa, de deparar-se com aquele mesmo momento de fraqueza que Bella sentiu no penhasco de La Push, mas diferentemente daquela vez, não estar suficientemente perto para impedir que aconteça

Edward estava cansado de viver uma mentira, mas optaria por dez desta se pudesse ter Isabella de volta.

Ainda no quarto que Bella ocupara pelos últimos dias ele notou uma perna de pano saindo debaixo do travesseiro e ofegou quando percebeu a boneca. Muitas coisas aconteceram naqueles poucos segundos que sucederam. Ele segurou o brinquedo em um aperto firme em sua mão, enquanto seus joelhos sediam, derrubando-o dolorosamente no chão, ao passo que lágrimas grossas, quentes e ácidas corroíam seu rosto.

_Deus, será possível que este sofrimento nunca vai acabar?!_

Este foi o último pensamento que permeou sua mente até que o corpo cansado tocasse o colchão macio. Edward sentiu seus órgãos contraírem-se quando o cheiro da Bella atingiu seu organismo. E então estava dormindo. E o sonho durou por mais de um dia. E quando acordou não demorou para relembrar o que aconteceu.

Em menos de uma hora, ele estava na frente da casa do pai dela andando de um lado ao outro sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Sua sorte era que o asfalto era suficientemente resistente às suas passadas insistentes.

Edward não notou que estava chovendo até sentir uma gota cair em seus longos cílios e então ele olhou para cima e deixou-se perder por um longo tempo na imagem das gotas caindo em sua direção, mas nunca exatamente em seus olhos. Ele sempre achou isso fascinante quando criança, mas lembrou-se claramente da sua mãe explicando-lhe que não são as gotas que desviam das suas orbes verdes, mas sim os olhos das gotas. O movimento deveria ser imperceptível até mesmo para ele, já que nunca reparou.

Ele sorriu lembrando-se da Elizabeth segurando seu rosto, enquanto o menino teimoso olhava para chuva. Com o rosto preso não demorou muito para que pingos grossos caíssem sobre seus olhos e então ele sorriu lembrando-se da gargalhada feminina e que era comodidade, aquecimento, chocolate, cheiro de chuva, lareira e casa. Lembrar da sua mãe não era algo rotineiro ao homem, mas sempre que o fazia ele terminava com um sorriso no rosto. Não importa o quão dura fosse a lembrança, o simples fato dos traços delicados dela aparecendo em sua mente era digno de um grande sorriso e um suspiro satisfeito.

Charlie observou atônito o garoto olhar para a chuva com um largo sorriso no rosto. Da janela da sua casa ele enxergava infância e inocência. Com passadas largas o homem de meia idade fez seu caminho até a porta e abrindo-a, convidou o médico para entrar, despertando-o de um possível transe em um sobressalto.

Os dois homens passaram horas conversando sobre Bella e seu passado. Logo de cara, Edward descobriu que ela havia decidido passar um tempo com sua mãe em Phoenix. Charlie explicou-lhe que Renee, sua ex mulher, não aceitou bem a gravidez da sua filha e deixou implícito que preferia que essa criança nunca nascesse. Edward ficou mortificado quando ouviu isso, mas sentiu um frio tomar seu corpo quando o homem grisalho explicou que a partir deste momento, a relação mãe-filha passou de quase inexistente para simplesmente inexistente.

Bella parou de procurar sua mãe no segundo que aborto deixou os lábios venenosos da mulher, e Renee não pareceu se importar tanto com a ausência da sua filha.

A verdade, que Bella não imaginava existir, é que Charlie passou mais de uma hora no telefone com Renee cuspindo todo e qualquer tipo de ofensa existente pelo o que ela fez com a sua garotinha. Ele deixou claro que tomaria conta da sua filha e neta e que não admitiria que ela voltasse a participar da vida de Bella ou disse que se ela tentasse usaria a justiça para separar as duas legalmente.

Ele sabia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer contra a Renee, mas ela, não. Então optou por passar esses cinco últimos anos vigiando sua filha e neta a distancia. Ela manteve contato com algumas pessoas que moravam em Forks, utilizou-se de sites de relacionamento para ver atualizações e fotos da sua menina e de pouco a pouco se apaixonou pela garotinha que ela um dia preferiu que não viesse ao mundo.

Charlie não sabia que Renee sofreu todos os dias dos últimos anos, mas não estava muito preocupado com esse fato, e foi por isso que quando Bella apareceu em sua casa, mais cedo naquele dia, dizendo que passaria um tempo na casa da sua mãe, ele surtou.

Poucas palavras foram necessárias para que ela conseguisse explicar ao seu pai que nenhuma mãe deveria viver sem ter o mínimo de contato com sua filha. Talvez a mensagem não fora passada pelas palavras ditas, mas sim pelos sentimentos expressados.

Bella estava exausta. Seus olhos eram emoldurados por sombras escuras, sua pele cada vez mais pálida e seu rosto mais magro. Charlie percebeu que sua menina estava definhando a olhos nus e decidiu, naquele momento, que faria qualquer coisa para que ela melhorasse.

O fato de não ter mais a sua bolinha de energia puxando as suas calças e insistindo que ele a levasse para pescar – só para ela nunca permitir que os peixes fossem retirados do lago – doía demais. A sensação de dormir a noite sem antes passar no quarto da pequena Alice para vê-la em meio a sonhos machucava-o, dilacerava seu ínterim; e ele podia imaginar como essa ausência afetava sua filha.

Então tudo o que bastou foi um longo beijo na testa gelada e uma ordem para que ela ligasse para ele pelo menos uma vez por dia e, enfim, com outra estaca perfurando seu coração, ele observou sua filha deixar sua cidade natal, rumando para o lugar que Charlie jamais imaginou que ela fosse.

Edward não estava chorando, enquanto ouvia a história de uma menina que cedo demais precisou transformar-se em mulher, e, ao mesmo tempo, conseguir suportar uma rejeição materna. Ele não chorou quando percebeu que Bella era completamente altruísta, ou quando notou-se ainda mais apaixonado e completamente alucinado pela mulher que perdeu o seu melhor tesouro, mas que optou por apagar as dores do passado para não permitir que a mulher que mais a magoou não deveria perder o seu tesouro também.

Ele definitivamente não deixou lágrimas caírem, mas o nó apertado em sua garganta impediu-o de falar por quase uma hora. Apenas ouvindo o homem mais velho relatar cada fase da vida da sua menina.

- Charlie. – Edward falou, sentindo sua voz tremida. O pai assustou-se com a interrupção e corou ao perceber que foi pego balbuciando.

- Charlie. – Edward repetiu com mais certeza e notou um aceno mínimo vindo do homem a sua frente. Ele endireitou sua postura e encarou com firmeza os olhos castanhos, extremamente cansados, mas que tanto lembravam os das meninas que ele ama mais do que sua própria vida.

- Fale criança. – Charlie encorajou.

- Eu vou buscá-la. – o alívio que ambos ouviram com aquela frase foi tão perceptível quanto o barulho da chuva batendo nas telhas daquela casa antiga. – E eu vou trazê-la para casa.

- Graças a deus. – Charlie sussurrou, sentindo seus olhos lacrimejaram. – Edward, por favor, traga a vida da minha menina de volta a ela. Eu sei que _agora_ só você é capaz.

- Venha comigo, Charlie. Ela vai precisar de nós dois.

E dessa forma o arranjo foi feito. Combinaram de sair na manhã do dia seguinte bem cedo já que tinha um vôo de _Port Angeles_ para _Seattle_ às nove e, as onze um para _Phoenix_, Arizona, saindo do aeroporto de _Seattle_. Eles calcularam chegar na casa da Renee no meio da tarde e, sem fazer ideia de quantos dias ficariam, optaram por fazer apenas uma grande mala, cada um.

~*~

Bella estava sentada na antiga poltrona de couro. As mãos pequenas da sua mãe fazendo carinho nos seus cabelos, enquanto ela recontava cada experiência vivenciada nestes últimos anos.

No momento em que os olhos da mãe encontraram o da filha, uma explosão de emoções ocorreu dos dois lados da porta.

Bella tentou segurar o choro, a saudade, a necessidade de mimo e o orgulho. Enquanto Renee fez questão de não esconder nada. Choque, apreensão, antecipação, braços apertando sua filha contra si, lágrimas, soluços e sussurros de amor.

Era tanta saudade que a mulher sentia que ela não conseguiu conter-se. Renee sabia que Alice tinha falecido há pouco mais de um mês. Ela acompanhava a vida da sua Bella mesmo de Phoenix. Phill, o seu segundo marido, costumava dizer que ela parou de viver a sua vida, para vivenciar a da sua filha através dos outros. Ela não podia se importar menos.

É obvio que ela arrependeu-se de sugerir o aborto no momento em que aquela menina veio ao mundo. Ela era tão pequena e frágil, branca e delicada. A necessidade de ver sua neta e filha era praticamente insuportável, mas mais uma vez Charlie fez o trabalho de colocá-la em seu devido lugar.

Renee tinha apenas uma certeza em sua vida – a que o erro que cometera há pouco mais de três anos era irreparável. Percebeu-se, entretanto, quando sentiu que sua filha correspondeu o seu gesto abraçando-a forte contra si e chorando as lágrimas que afogavam seu coração.

Era demais. Intenso demais, triste demais, feliz demais, perfeito demais e errado demais.

Não era dessa forma que Renee gostaria de receber sua filha de volta, mas percebeu que aceitaria qualquer coisa que sua menina pudesse oferecer. E então, as duas passaram o resto do dia, da noite, madrugada e manhã entretidas em uma conversa que envolvia a vida de ambas, em específico o período em que ficaram afastadas.

Renee não se demorou a pedir desculpas e contar o que fazia desde que Alice nasceu. Bella não custou a ignorar os erros da mãe e focar-se só no futuro. Ela não queria remoer-se mais ao passado. Na verdade ela queria modificá-lo desde o dia em que sua menina partiu. E então reatar sua relação com sua mãe. Assim sua vida seria perfeita.

Renee estava completamente desconfortável na sua atual posição. Fazia horas que ela estava sentada no braço da cadeira, enquanto Bella relaxava seu corpo contra o dela. Mas não existia nada que a fizesse mudar de lugar. Ela temia não mais conseguir afastar-se da sua filha.

- O que? – Bella sussurrou, como fizera durante toda a noite, porque sentiu sua mãe abraçá-la forte.

- Só não consigo acreditar que você está aqui. – soluçou. Bella sorriu de maneira triste e para ninguém em especial. Seus dedos faziam carinhos desconexos na moldura amadeirada do enorme porta-retratos que encontrara na noite passada.

Era um composto de quatro fotografias. A primeira era a dela grávida e com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Estava sentada em um balanço de pneu e seus cabelos voavam em todas as direções. Ela lembrava-se perfeitamente desse dia. Bella tinha saído para comprar alguns ingredientes para cozinhar o jantar, quando encontrou uma amiga antiga no mercadinho. As duas saíram para passear na cidade e a foto foi tirada no parque escondido entre as árvores musgosas da região.

A segunda fotografia era da Bella segurando uma Alice recém-nascida e completamente suja. Ela literalmente tinha acabado de nascer e Charlie cuidou de registrar o primeiro abraço entre mãe e filha.

A terceira foto era do Charlie sentado em sua cadeira de aconchego com Alice no colo. Ele tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto e a ponta do dedo na bochecha gorda da criança adormecida. Bella, que não esperava ter sido pega na foto, estava no reflexo do espelho.

A última foto era da Alice adormecida na cama da Bella. Ela vestia um vestido florido e um casaco estilo _cardigan_ rosa. A chupeta pendurada no pescoço e um enorme bico em seus lábios e seus bracinhos gorduchos cruzados em cima da barriga. Ela estava saudável, e Bella agradeceu pela nova visão que substituía a última que teve, quando viu sua criança fria e sem respirar deitada em uma mesa de cirurgia no hospital.

Renee explicou que as fotos foram retiradas ao longo dos anos do _facebook_ da Isabella e as imprimiu. Nada foi discutido a respeito disso, mas Bella não mais abandonou o porta-retratos desde que o retirou de cima da prateleira da sala.

As palavras não eram corridas, mas sussurradas. Era como se a conversa fosse preciosa demais para ser ouvida por outrem. Phill estava viajando e as casas vizinhas não eram suficientemente próximas para que uma conversa entre duas pessoas incomodasse. Mas era o contrário. Elas não queriam que o mínimo barulho emitido do lado de fora quebrasse a bolha que as envolvia.

Renee ouvia atentamente a cada murmúrio que deixava os lábios da sua menina. Até durante um curto momento em que Bella pegou no sono, os ouvidos da sua mãe continuaram atento aos murmúrios e lamúrias deixadas durante o sonho.

E doía. Deus como doía reviver toda aquela dor com a sua menina. Como doía ver como ela sofreu ao longo desses meses. Como doía notar a pontada de agonia e saudade que a afligia quando ela falava do Edward, o médico da Alice. E como doía não saber exatamente o que ele era para ela. Mas felizmente a aflição não precisou durar tanto tempo.

Durante a tarde seguinte, enquanto começavam o jantar, batidas firmes foram ouvidas na porta da frente, seguidas pelo soar do alarme da campainha. Bella olhou para sua mãe e franziu as sobrancelhas em questionamento. Renee encolheu os ombros sem saber o que acontecia e fez seu caminho até a porta. Bella preferiu manter-se na cozinha, picando os ingredientes da salada.

Todavia, a voz do seu pai cumprimentando Renee a alarmou e Bella imediatamente abandonou a faca e fez seu caminho até a porta de entrada. Ver Edward ali, entretanto, mexeu muito mais com seu coração do que ela imaginava ser possível.

Suas mãos tremeram, sua respiração ficou descompassada e deus como doía. Os olhos dele imediatamente encontraram os dela e, sem nem preocupar-se em cumprimentar a dona da casa, alcançou a sua mulher em poucas longas passadas.

- Nunca mais faz isso. – ele ordenou de maneira firme, esmagando o corpo miúdo contra o seu.

Bella não hesitou moldar-se a ele no instante em que sentiu o calor do corpo dele abraçar o seu. Ela sabia que o que fizera foi a atitude certa, mas se ele discordava não era ela que manteria a opinião.

Charlie observou com um sorriso pequeno no rosto a rendição dos dois jovens. Seu coração ressonou no peito quando ele percebeu um sorriso igualmente pequeno no rosto da sua menina e a expressão de contentamento no rosto do garoto quando ele acariciou os cabelos da sua garota.

Renee estava atônita, estática e completamente encantada com a cena. Sem querer perturbar o momento, Charlie colocou a mão no antebraço da sua ex mulher, com o objetivo de chamar sua atenção, enquanto movimentava a cabeça para o lado. Entendendo o recado, Renee guiou Charlie para a cozinha, entregou uma cerveja bastante gelada a ele e demandou respostas.

~*~

_Eu amo você._ As batidas rápidas no coração da Bella gritavam ao Edward.

_Nunca mais me deixa._ Os dedos masculinos demandantes contra a pele dela exigiam.

_Nunca mais._ Os beijos languidos contra a camisa suada dele respondiam.

_Nunca mais._ O beijo casto no topo da cabeça dela declarou. _Nunca mais._

- Dá uma volta comigo? – ele perguntou de maneira suave contra os cabelos sedosos. Bella apenas acenou com a cabeça, enquanto sentia-se ser guiada para fora da casa e em direção a um carro que ela não conhecia. Era prateado e novo. Provavelmente alugado.

- Pra onde? – ele perguntou quando se sentou na cadeira do motorista.

Bella encolheu os ombros.

- Apenas dirige. – sussurrou encarando o sol amarelo demais que estava no alto do céu.

Edward aproveitou o fato do carro ser automático para segurar a mão dela com a sua. Era quase como se seu corpo não aguentasse um só segundo sem tocá-la. Ao menos não depois de passar por uma situação em que achou que pudesse perdê-la.

Eles passaram horas dentro daquele carro que cheirava a "novo". Ela explicando suas motivações de deixá-lo. Tentando fazê-lo entender que ele era perfeito demais para ter que passar o resto dos seus dias com alguém imperfeito, e ele contrapondo ao dizer que o que amava eram as imperfeições dela e que estava igualmente quebrado, mas disposto a permitir que fosse reparado. Edward passou tempo demais expondo seus sentimentos e dizendo que ela deixou de ser só a mulher que ele amava, mas passou a ser, também, a mulher com a qual ele se inspirava e que se orgulhava e respeitava e desejava. A mulher que ele queria como amiga, amante e companheira.

Ela choramingava enquanto ouvia as palavras gentis deixarem os lábios dele e, por mais que ela soubesse que era errado prendê-lo a si, não encontrou forças para afastá-lo. Não enquanto ele estava tão perto. Tão ao seu alcance.

Foi só depois de horas conversando que ela aceitou ser dele e enfim seus lábios voltaram a se tocar. E como da primeira vez, a sensação foi inigualável. Era calor, conforto, casa. Era um dia ensolarado com cheiro de chuva. Era cobertor com chocolate quente numa manhã de inverno. Eram beijos de nariz. Eram toques infantis. Era andar de mãos dadas com sua paixão secreta pela primeira vez. Era fechar os olhos e deixar seu corpo ser embalado por uma melodia de violão em uma noite estrelada. Era amor. Era paixão, respeito, necessidade e admiração. Era tudo. Era simplicidade e requinte. Era Edward, e era Bella.

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou por entre os lábios dela.

- Você é a minha vida agora. – ela respondeu, sentindo sua garganta constringir. – Não me deixa. – e a mensagem não foi mal interpretada.

- Eu não vou. – e de fato não iria. E ela sabia. A vinda dele para Phoenix foi exemplo disso.

- Eu te amo. – ele repetiu.

- Eu te amo. – ela respondeu, sabendo que ele precisava ouvir essas palavras.

Já estava de noite quando eles voltaram para a casa da Renee e não se surpreenderam quando notaram os dois sentados no sofá. Posturas tensas e preocupadas.

Bella sorriu para ambos. Renee tentou esconder a lágrima e Charlie movimentou agradecidamente a sua cabeça na direção do Edward.

- A gente vai... – Bella coçou a sua nuca e pigarreou. – subir para o quarto de hóspedes, ok?

Edward gargalhou, quando notou o quão adolescente essa cena era, mas tentou esconder com uma tosse. O casal chega em casa para ver os pais da garota esperando-os na sala e a menina fica envergonhada de dizer que vai subir com o namorado.

- Só vou colocá-la para dormir, depois partimos para o hotel, certo Charlie?

Bella virou seu rosto rapidamente para Edward quando ouviu que ele não ficaria com ela.

- Claro que não. Vá descansar. Charlie fica aqui na sala e vocês dois no quarto de hóspedes. Temos roupa de cama para todos aqui. – Renee interferiu.

- Não, mãe! Papai fica no quarto e a gente aqui. O senhor está enferrujado para dormir no sofá. – ela disse piscando o olho.

Charlie murmurou algumas coisas incompreensíveis e em pouco tempo cada um já estava em seu devido cômodo. Um dos sofás da sala era um sofá-cama, então Edward e Bella estavam deitados de lado, de frente para o outro, sussurrando palavras de carinho.

- Eu achei... você... nossa Bella, foi horrível. – ele sussurrou acariciando da extensão da cintura dela até o rosto.

- Eu estou aqui. – ela sussurrou em resposta, segurando firme o rosto entre suas mãos.

- Eu sei. – ele disse inseguro, quase como se estivesse tentando se convencer do fato, enquanto puxava-a contra si. Bella moldou-se a ele, mas sentiu algo pontudo em sua coxa.

- O que é isso? – ela disse apontando para a calça dele.

Edward franziu a testa, mas apalpou o lugar. E quando sentiu o papel no bolso, ofegou.

- O que? – ela perguntou com mais firmeza.

Ele engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, enquanto retirava o papel dobrado do seu bolso.

Quando Edward tinha combinado o horário com Charlie, decidiu ir ao hospital arrumar seu escritório e notificar que tiraria uma semana de folga. Ele sabia que não estava no direito de folgar, mas também estava certo que não seria mandado embora. Quando chegou em sua sala e percebeu que não encontrava seu relógio em lugar algum, decidiu ir até o setor de achados e perdidos checar por lá. Mas ao contrário da jóia cara, o que chamou a sua atenção foi um caderno surrado jogado no canto da sala. Um caderno que ele tão intimamente conhecia.

- E-eu achei isso no hospital ontem. – declarou com voz e mãos tremidas.

Bella posicionou sua mão acima da dele e depositou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios.

- Shiu, meu amor. Não tem motivos para você ficar nervoso.

Edward levantou-se da cama e depositou um beijo longo na testa dela, enquanto repousava o papel dobrado em suas mãos.

Bella suspirou alto e fechou os olhos, quando sentiu seu coração inflar com tamanho amor. Ela sabia que era errado demais sentir-se assim por ele, mas estava disposta a procurar uma melhora para a sua situação. Se ele a queria, a teria de maneira certa.

Enquanto ele mexia em sua mala, provavelmente procurando um pijama para dormir, Bella desdobrou o papel. A figura simples surtiu o efeito de um soco no estômago. A mulher sentiu seu corpo inteiro estremecer quando fitou o desenho do papel.

Eram pessoas de palitinho. Três. Dois adultos e uma criança. Um casal e uma menina. Edward, Bella e Alice. Por pior que o desenho fosse, sua mensagem era clara demais. A menininha que mal batia no meio das pernas da mulher tinha suas duas mãos seguras por cada um dos adultos ao seu lado. O homem era mais alto do que a mulher e tinha o cabelo um pouco marrom, mas também vermelho, enquanto a mulher o tinha apenas marrom. Os olhos verdes do Edward eram grandes e tão expressivos quanto o enorme sorriso que pintava o rosto da menininha. Bella tinha a expressão sóbria, mas acima dela tinha um enorme coração torto, tremido e rosa.

Bella fechou os olhos firmemente, enquanto sentia suas mãos tremendo, fazendo o máximo de força para não amassar o desenho.

_Será possível que a cada dia piora? _

Edward notou arfadas e soluços, e imediatamente levantou sua cabeça, deparando-se com Bella. Ele estava tão preocupado com seu próprio nervosismo que não imaginou o que a visualização daquele desenho pudesse fazer com ela.

Imediatamente ele estava de volta na cama, com Bella em seus braços. O desenho entre os dois, enquanto ele murmurava palavras apologéticas e de consolo. Bella não sabia ao certo o porquê chorava; só que doía.

- O que é isso? – Ela ofegou e Edward sentiu a boneca de pano que retirou da sua mala, escorrer da sua mão. – Edward... – o nome saiu como um sussurro, enquanto Bella tocava o anel preso no brinquedo. Estava muito escuro, mas ela conseguia enxergar um anel oval e bastante brilhante. Parecia uma jóia vitoriana, mas ela não poderia afirmar com certeza.

- Bella... – Ele disse, levantando o rosto pequeno pelo queixo. – Eu quero ser quem você precisa.

- Ed—

- Eu quero te fazer feliz. – ele a cortou porque sabia que se pausasse não teria coragem, e ela permitiu, porque sabia que precisava ouvir o que ele tinha para falar. – Me deixa ser quem _ela_ imaginou que eu seria... que _nós_ seriamos.

- Estamos incompletos... – ela sussurrou.

- Não estamos. Ela está aqui. – ele apontou para seu próprio peito. – E aqui, - então posicionou sua mão no seio esquerdo dela. – E nos corações de cada um que entrou em contato com ela. Alice nunca foi uma menina qualquer, meu amor. E achei que você soubesse disso. Tudo o que a sua pequena fez, foi pelo bem de outra pessoa. Conosco não foi diferente.

- Meu amor... – ela sussurrou, sentindo seus olhos marejarem e a garganta novamente constringir naquele aperto conhecido.

- Diz que quer casar comigo. Diz que quer formar uma família, e que vai me deixar cuidar de você, e que vai cuidar de mim. Diz que vai ser minha, Bella. Eu preciso disso, de você. Me diz...

- É por isso que você faz isso? – ela levantou o desenho com suas mãos tremulas torcendo, no âmago do seu ser que ele negasse.

- Foi Alice quem nos aproximou, Bella, mas é por você que quero seguir adiante.

Foi com lágrimas nos olhos que os lábios voltaram a se tocar naquela noite. O beijo foi extremamente apaixonado e necessitado. Bella, desde a primeira vez que o viu, sabia que ele seria o responsável por cuidar da sua vida. Na época em questão, sua vida se resumia à sua menina, mas dessa vez era nela mesmo que pensava.

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou para a noite fresca, enquanto sentia o metal frio deslizar pela extensão do seu dedo.

- Você é a minha vida. – ele repetiu as palavras que por ela foram proferidas mais cedo.

~*~

- Está pensando em que? – Edward perguntou, escorregando para sentar atrás da Bella. Seus braços circularam a cintura fina que estava coberta por um vestido leve, tomara que caia e branco; seus cabelos presos em uma trança lateral que continha enfeites de flores e os dedos dos pés descalços enterravam-se na areia fofa daquela ilha paradisíaca.

Bella sorriu quando notou a blusa branca de botões arregaçada até os cotovelos e a calça preta dobrada até os joelhos. Ela perdeu algum tempo brincando com os pelos loiros da perna dele, enquanto recebia beijos castos nos seus ombros e pescoços.

- Está pensando em que, Senhora Masen?

Ela sorriu e encostou-se ao peitoral dele, enquanto ambos observavam a enorme variedade de cores tingir o céu, em um prenúncio do nascer do sol.

- Em ontem. Hoje. – ela disse com uma risadinha, sem saber ao certo quando os dois se reafirmaram os votos matrimoniais, já que passaram a noite naquela praia sem dormir.

- Uhum... – ele disse e trouxe-a mais para perto de si. – Sei... – comentou espalhando beijos pelo pescoço esguio. – Trouxe um côco, se quiser. E uns biscoitos.

Bella sorriu e depois de dar um beijo casto nos lábios dele, trouxe o a fruta até seu colo e deu um longo gole.

Bella e Edward lembravam-se do evento de dois anos atrás - do casamento extremamente íntimo e simples - que recebeu como convidados apenas os amigos e parentes mais próximos. Angela e Ben, Emmett, Rosalie e Garrett, Renee e Phill e Charlie.

- Foi bonito... – Edward comentou.

- Foi perfeito. Quase. – ela riu, enquanto lembrava-se dos seus gêmeos correndo na areia ao invés de levar a aliança ao altar, ou melhor, tentando correr já que as pernas gorduchas de crianças que tinham pouco mais de dois anos sempre impossibilitava tal atividade.

Lizzie e Tony eram bolas de energia desde que nasceram - três meses depois do casamento. De início, a notícia foi surpreendente, mas nada traumática. Eles já estavam noivos há quase um ano e faziam terapia no mesmo período. Ainda era difícil para ambos aceitarem uma realidade em que Alice não mais existia, mas sabiam que precisavam seguir em frente e a notícia que estavam esperando um casal de gêmeos foi, definitivamente, o empurrãozinho que precisavam.

- Do que você está rindo? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Bella estremeceu e deu um tapa ressonante na perna dele. – Comporte-se.

- Sim senhora. Do que você está rindo? – voltou a perguntar, enquanto roubava um gole do suco da fruta que estava seguro nas mãos dela.

- Seus filhos encapetados.

- Meus?

- Seus.

- A culpa é minha?

- Lógico que é! – ela exclamou exaltada. – Os espermatozóides são seus.

- Os genes de "_encapetisse"_ são seus, meu amor.

A referência à Alice não foi maliciosa, mas existiu. Ambos calaram-se e Bella sentiu seus olhos arderem. Seguidas piscadas foram necessárias para manter as lágrimas em cheque.

- Perdão. – murmurou contra a pele nua do ombro dela.- Me desculpa. – a voz dele estava grossa e tremida.

Bella acariciou a perna dele, enquanto o desculpava com palavras mudas.

Uma gargalhada infantil e feminina se fez ouvir e Bella estremeceu, lembrando-se imediatamente da sua menina que partiu há alguns anos. Ela sabia que essa risada deliciosa não era da Alice, mas isso não significa que seu coração era suficientemente racional para diferenciar os timbres de voz das duas meninas que ela mais amava em toda a sua vida.

Lizzie vestia uma camisola de algodão rosa e Tony uma cueca estampada com carrinhos. Ambos corriam na direção dos seus pais e, sem perder uma batida, Bella agarrou o corpo miúdo da sua menina, enquanto Edward segurava o moleque. Os garotos ajustaram suas posições para ficar ao lado das mulheres. Edward então passou seu braço esquerdo por trás do ombro da sua esposa, enquanto sentia Tony aconchegar-se contra si.

- Onde está meu bom-dia, Lizzie-bizzie?

- Bom dia, papai! – Ela comentou sonolenta, mas com excitação na voz.

- E o bêo, papai? Tem que dá bêo! – Lizzie fechou os olhos e fez um enorme bico, esperando o beijo carinhoso do seu pai. Edward sorriu antes de dar um beijo carinhoso nos lábios da sua menina, enquanto Bella acariciava a mãozinha do Tony que estava apoiada nas pernas do pai.

Ela não conseguiu falar nada nesse momento. Apenas observar. Seu coração ainda recuperava-se de um passado dolorido, mas ao mesmo tempo regozijava-se de um presente curador.

O sol começava a surgir no horizonte e Bella admirou o morrer da noite e o nascer de um novo dia, percebendo o quão parecido esse fenômeno era da sua própria vida.

Ela então fechou os olhos e fez uma pequena oração à sua anjinha que certamente a olhava diariamente. Ela agradeceu por ter existido na sua vida, e por ter dado um presente tão espetacular. Agradeceu pelo dia-a-dia e por não esquecer dos traços do seu rosto. Agradeceu por ter deixado lembranças e ter feito história. Agradeceu por Alice nunca ter, de fato, partido. Agradeceu por ela recusar-se a deixar o coração daqueles que um dia a amaram e que todos os dias a relembram da importância que teve em suas vidas.

Foi com calmaria no coração que ela abriu os olhos e notou seu presente e passado unidos, caminhando para um futuro.

E foi com lágrimas nos olhos que ela jogou um beijo ao vento, esperando que caísse no rosto pequeno daquela que tanto a marcou.

* * *

_Nota de Autor: E viveram felizes para sempre. *suspira*_

_Eu sei que esse capítulo foi bem menor dos que eu costumo postar, mas as vezes poucas palavras são necessárias para expressar uma mensagem, não é? E a minha é essa aí: por mais tortuoso e dolorido que sejam os caminhos, a gente sempre vai passar por um nascer do sol._

_Como já sabem (realmente espero que saibam) essa fic faz parte de um projeto de fanfics que está disponível em uma comunidade do Orkut: __www*orkut*com*br/Main#Community?cmm=95987773_

_Não esqueçam de entrar na comunidade para prestigiar as meninas. ;)_

_Brigada, Gordo (Rodrigo Reis) por me acompanhar desde as correções, passando por opiniões até o ombro amigo que por muuuitas vezes eu precisei, enquanto escrevi isso aqui. Obrigada por ser não só um beta, mas um amigo que não tem medo de criticar quando precisa – apesar de eu reclamar pra caraaaca quando você o fez – e por ficar comigo até o final! S2 _

_Camões agradece para sempre, ok? E pra quem não sabe, Camões é o apelido do meu eu-lírico e não, não fui eu quem nomeou! *pisca*_

_Nicaele (a coordenadora do Projeto o qual essa fic participa) muito obrigada pela oportunidade e por ter enxergado em mim uma aspirante a escritora. :) Adorei ter participado – e continuar participando – e espero, sinceramente, não ter te desapontado!_

_Um agradecimento em especial à ~Cella_E_S e ~blueberrytree por terem opinado e não me deixar morrer, enquanto escrevia o epílogo. Obrigada, minhas amoras (a fruta super combinou, berry)!_

_Aos leitores o meu muito obrigada pela presença constante, muitos beijinhos e muito, muito, muito obrigada pelas palavras lindíssimas que vocês me deixavam em todos os capítulos. Acho que respondi a todas as reviews (que tinham login no site), mas se não me perdoem. Mesmo. Eu sempre procuro respondê-las. Não posso dizer o quão fascinante foi ser tão bem recebida à vida de vocês. E o quão magnífico foi observar vocês se envolvendo tanto com a Alicinha, Edward e Bella._

_Fotos e músicas sobre o capítulo e fic em geral estão no meu blog: http://loucalmon . blogspot . com/2010/04/detalhes-finais-de-my-little-angel . html (já sabem o esquema, é só retirar os espaços) ;)_

_Estou no twitter, se quiserem papear! /lou5858_

_Vejo vocês por aí._

_Lou._

_~*~_

_NB: Eu juro que eu fiz minha parte, xingando e blasfemando contra a gorda, mas o que eu posso dizer? Esse enredo foi, em um exemplo bem comum, como uma força da natureza. E eu, em momento nenhum, pude impedir que Lou não levasse adiante. Pelo contrario, eu precisava ver essa historia sendo escrita por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a gorda. E serio meninas, ela o fez com muita habilidade. Todos nós, inclusive a gorda – que vira e mexe vinha cheeeia de mimimi falar para mim que estava arrasada com o que estava fazendo – nos envolvemos e sofremos com essa historia do começo, até agora. Coisa absurda mesmo. De ter que parar de ler, por não estar enxergando um palmo na frente de quantidade de lagrimas. De mandar SMS's dizendo que estava as lagrimas escrevendo. E eu posso imaginar as reviews que vocês deixaram. E sim, tudo isso valeu extremamente a pena._

_Como Edward disse, Alicinha esta no coração de todo mundo que ela teve contato, e siiiim, ela esta nos nossos também._

_Gorda, você tem esse poder. De tornar suas personagens, pessoas quase que reais. Que participam de nossas vidas e estão em nossas mentes em nosso dia a dia. Quantas vezes não cheguei pra você e disse que tinha lembrado de EAO na aula de geografia? Agora não é diferente. Sempre que vejo uma menininha, Alicinha vem em mente no mesmo momento. _

_Eu sei, isso aqui esta ficando maior que sua NA, mas nem ligo. ASHASHASHUASHUASHUAS_

_Gorda, parabéns! Parabéns! Parabéns! E parabéns. Muito obrigado em trazer essa historia que mexe não só comigo – como você sabe bem – como com vários e vários leitores. Está fantástica._

_E a mesma sensação de dever comprido que você sentiu, eu sinto agora._

_Muito obrigado por me escolher como beta dessa fic, e deixar com que eu me envolvesse com seus personagens e com sua escrita. Esta fantástico gorda. *Drigo contribuindo para o capitulo ficar maior* E já esta bom né? Já puxei seu saco demais. HUAHUASHUASHUASHUSAHUSAHU_

_Meninas, não deixem de mandar uma review para a gorda. Mesmo. Ela merece isso. Drigo._


	6. Avisos

**Olá!**

**:)**

**Não tenho capítulo. Sorry. A história acabou mesmo! LOL**

**Só tô passando aqui pra fazer um anúncio que esqueci de fazer quando postei.**

**My Little Angel, assim como La Mia Bella Donna, Entre o Amor e a Obrigação, Stupid, o outtake de EAO com o Emmett e a Rosalie e EU, estamos concorrendo em variadas categorias no concurso: Fanfics do Ano. Não confundam com o projeto que MLA faz parte. São coisas diferentes! ;)**

**Eu queria ser humilde e não pedir pra vocês votarem, mas não consigo e vou pedir. \o/**

**O link é esse: http:// www . fanfiction . net/u/1197490/Fanfics_do_Ano_Twilight retirem os espaços - se estiverem com preguiça, o link também está disponibilizado no meu perfil. E votem. Se não for em mim, votem nos meus amores preciosos que também estão concorrendo, mas não vou nomear para não causar intriga. Querem saber quem são?! Dica: olhem no meu perfil, e favoritos! hehehehe**

**Outra novidade é que MLA está disponível para download e também está com o link no meu perfil. Super metida eu, huh? Falem aí! heheheheeh**

**S2**

**Nos vemos por aí?**


End file.
